


How To Save A Life

by Nikkafuza



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkafuza/pseuds/Nikkafuza
Summary: Quanto tempo leva para superar a perda de um grande amor? Dimitri estava certo de que nunca conseguiria seguir em frente, mas a ajuda acaba vindo de onde ele menos esperava, ensinando-o uma grande lição: Quando a vida te derruba, você pode chorar ou sorrir.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

_Mesmo sabendo que um dia a vida acaba,_

_nós nunca estamos preparados para perder alguém._

_**Nicholas Sparks - A Última Musica** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Eu apenas não entendo o motivo de você querer uma casa maior, Tasha. O nosso apartamento é bom.. - eu revirei os olhos diante da insistência de minha esposa sobre o assunto.

\- Dimka, eu sei que temos um bom apartamento, mas já conversamos sobre isso, eu acho que uma casa é mais adequada para criar as crianças - ela suspirou acomodada no banco do carona.

\- Você fala como se já tivéssemos alguma - eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto dirigia.

Nós dois estávamos à caminho da festa de Halloween da família Ozera, Natasha e eu estávamos casados há cinco anos e fazia pouco tempo que começamos a conversar sobre filhos, eu só não esperava que ela fosse se animar tanto com isso.

\- Porque você não presta atenção na estrada, Belikov? - ela cruzou os braços, bufando me fazendo rir ainda mais.

\- Nós podemos procurar uma casa maior - eu garanti observando o quanto ela estava bonita aquela noite com sua fantasia de vampira.

Levei minha mão até seu rosto, o acariciando. Ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu já havia conhecido, e minha admiração por ela não era apenas por sua beleza, ela era leal, forte e sempre estava presente em todos os momentos, fáceis e difíceis para mim. Eu tinha sorte por te-la.

Eu voltei meu olhar para a estrada a tempo de ver um pequeno garoto fantasiado de fantasma correr para a frente do carro, eu fiz o possível para desviar da criança, sendo bem sucedido nisso. Meu coração batia com força no peito e segundos depois ouvi o grito agudo de Tasha, tentei olhar em sua direção, mas uma forte luz me cegou.

E então veio o impacto... 


	2. Primeiro Passo - A Intervenção

_Não há luto como aquele que não fala_

_**Henry Wadsworth** _

\--------------------------------------------

_**Dimitri** _

A luz entrava em minha sala através de uma fresta da cortina que estava aberta, iluminando o suficiente para que eu conseguisse caminhar até a porta onde o som da campainha soava insistentemente. Senti uma lagrima correr de meu olho esquerdo, passei a mão de qualquer jeito para limpa-la, já que estava sem o lenço que usava para essas situações.

Eu espiei através do olho magico, praguejando em seguida por ter tentado enxergar alguma coisa com o olho esquerdo, já fazia um ano desde que perdi a visão daquele olho naquele maldito acidente e ainda não tinha me acostumado. Eu decidi abrir a porta de uma vez, torcendo para não ser algum vendedor irritante.

\- Ivan... eu não te esperava - eu franzi o cenho ao encontrar meu amigo do lado de fora com uma expressão impaciente.

\- Eu não teria vindo se você não tivesse desligado seu telefone - ele respirou fundo antes de entrar em minha sala - Porque essa escuridão? Já passa do meio dia.

\- Eu estava dormindo - eu murmurei - os Ozera não paravam de me ligar...

\- Eles estão preocupados! Pensaram que você tinha morrido - ele murmurou abrindo as cortinas.

\- Infelizmente ainda não - eu voltei a me jogar no sofá estreitando os olhos por conta da claridade inesperada - eu terminei os desenhos, você pode levar...

\- Dimitri, acho que essa história de você passar a trabalhar em casa não foi uma boa ideia - ele suspirou se sentando ao meu lado.

Mais uma vez aquela conversa, desde a morte de Tasha todos decidiram que sabiam o que era melhor para mim. Quando decidi começar a trabalhar em casa, tentaram me convencer que seria melhor para mim permanecer no estúdio, mas eu não suportava o olhar de curiosidade e pena de todos ali.

\- Eu tenho feito meu trabalho, Ivan - eu murmurei - Sempre entrego meus desenhos no prazo e...

\- Sim, e não sai mais desse apartamento! Dimitri, eu andei falando com a mãe da Tasha, ela disse que você tem feito até as compras do mês pela internet!

_Ele não pode simplesmente pegar os malditos desenhos e me deixar dormir!?_

\- Onde você quer chegar, Ivan?

\- Você acha que essa era a vida que Tasha queria para você? Dimitri, olhe pra mim!

Eu o encarei com raiva, porque ele precisava envolver minha esposa nisso?

\- Tasha está morta, Ivan. Deixe-a fora disso - eu rosnei.

\- Ela está morta, mas enquanto estava viva ela te amava mais do que tudo - seu tom adquiriu um aspecto duro - Se ela pudesse te ver hoje, o que pensaria? Como se sentiria?

Eu voltei a desviar o olhar, sendo pego em cheio por suas palavras. A tristeza que ameaçou me abater foi substituída por raiva, como ele pôde agir como se soubesse o que minha esposa sentiria ou não!?

\- É melhor você ir embora, Ivan. Os desenhos estão em cima da mesa - eu me levantei decidido a encerrar de vez aquela conversa.

\- Eu amava Tasha também, Dimitri, ela era como uma irmã para mim e eu fiquei arrasado com o que aconteceu - ele permaneceu imóvel - mas eu não quero te perder também!

Eu caminhei até a janela evitando seu olhar. Ele não compreendia o que eu sentia, perder minha esposa acabou comigo, não tem como se recuperar de algo assim.

\- Eu sei que você está sofrendo, Dimitri, mas..

\- Mas o que, Ivan? Você tem alguma formula mágica para acabar com minha dor? - eu me virei para ele, sentindo a lagrima escorrer de meu olho esquerdo - O que você pode saber sobre isso? Você e a Camille estão bem...

\- Eu posso não entender, Dimitri. Mas sei que você precisa de ajuda. Você consegue negar isso? - ele se aproximou de mim.

Não, eu não podia negar. Sei que quando Tasha morreu eu parei de viver, mas não conseguia continuar normalmente quando a mulher que eu prometi amar eternamente se foi.

\- Você precisa recomeçar, Dimitri - ele insistiu - Tasha gostaria disso e eu posso te ajudar. Mas você precisa querer.

Ele caminhou até a mesa, apanhando o envelope com os desenhos para levar até o estúdio. Eu fiquei parado ali observando ele partir. Ele tem razão sobre tudo isso?

Eu decidi tomar um banho e esquecer aquilo, mas as palavras de Ivan se recusavam a deixar minha mente, quando dei por mim, estava parado na frente da porta do armário de nosso quarto. Eu o abri, observando todas as roupas e pertences de Tasha ainda organizados como ela os deixou. Eu passei a ponta dos dedos em um tecido vermelho, fixando meu olhar ali.

_\- Eu estou bonita com esse vestido? - Tasha sorriu indo até o sofá onde eu estava sentado a aguardando._

_Era nosso aniversário de casamento, exatamente há um ano eu havia dito "sim" diante de todos aqueles que eram importantes para nós. Tasha estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho, ela tinha cortado o cabelo e feito uma maquiagem especial para nosso jantar._

_\- Valeu a pena cada segundo que eu esperei - eu sorri ao me levantar - Vamos, eu tenho algumas surpresas planejadas._

Eu pisquei desviando o olhar rapidamente diante daquela memoria. Se eu soubesse que toda aquela felicidade terminaria de maneira tão trágica...

Eu bati a porta do armário, tentando me afastar das lembranças. Caminhei até a janela, observando o movimento do mundo do lado de fora. Quanto tempo fazia que eu não saia daquele apartamento? algumas semanas, talvez.

Eu virei o rosto, observando o porta retrato que ficava ao lado de minha cama. A foto havia sido tirada no dia de nosso casamento, Tasha e eu estávamos sentados lado a lado com uma roseira branca ao fundo. Tasha estava exuberante vestida de noiva, mas ao invés de me concentrar naquele momento, foi outra memoria que tomou conta de minha mente.

_\- Vamos Dimka, eu sei que você pode prestar atenção em mim por um segundo - A voz de Tasha chamou minha atenção que estava presa em Ivan após seu discurso de Padrinho._

_Eu não esperava que ela decidisse fazer um discurso em nosso casamento, isso geralmente era reservado para o padrinho e madrinha. Quem sabe o pai dela... Mas vê-la em pé junto ao vocalista da banda, segurando a taça de champanhe com um sorriso no rosto tirou completamente meu folego._

_\- O que é isso, Tasha? - Eu sorri me aproximando._

_\- Como o padre insistiu nos votos tradicionais, eu decidi ler aqui o que preparei para você - ela piscou segurando um pedaço de papel._

_\- Tasha... - eu tentei impedi-la ao perceber que não tinha preparado nada para ela._

_\- Silêncio, Dimka... - ela sorriu se preparando para ler - Dimitri, eu não posso acreditar que depois de toda a nossa história nós finalmente chegamos aqui. há dois anos, quando você me encontrou chorando naquela festa, você me confortou. Naquele momento eu pensei que tinha encontrado um amigo, mas encontrei mais do que isso, eu encontrei tudo o que busquei a vida inteira. E aqui, nesse momento eu quero prometer a você que passarei cada segundo da minha vida me dedicando à sua felicidade, porque eu sei que enquanto você estiver feliz, eu também estarei, não importa o que aconteça._

_Ela logo tirou seus olhos do papel, se focando em meu olhar. Eu estava ali, parado no meio do salão sem reação nenhuma, eu não sabia o que fazer para expressar o que sentia._

_\- Dimitri, Faz alguma coisa! - Minha irmã Viktoria gritou ao fundo._

_Eu segui até onde Tasha estava aguardando alguma resposta, eu envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, a erguendo até que seus pés estivessem completamente fora do chão._

_\- Se a sua felicidade depende da minha, então você deve estar muito feliz - eu declarei em alto e bom som - porque eu tenho absoluta certeza de que não existe ninguém mais feliz do que eu nesse momento._

Eu peguei a fotografia em minhas mãos, as lagrimas corriam por meu rosto, dessa vez saiam de ambos meus olhos. Ivan tem razão? Eu deveria seguir em frente com minha vida? Tasha gostaria disso?

A grande questão é que eu não faço a menor ideia de como fazer isso. Ela era a minha vida e se foi, como posso seguir em frente?

Os dias seguintes foram uma tortura, eu tentei de todas as formas esquecer o que Ivan dissera, mas parecia impossível para mim. Por fim, me peguei parado no meio da sala com meu celular em mãos. 

\- Não pensei que teria notícias suas - Ivan atendeu depressa.

\- Como você pode me ajudar? - eu murmurei um pouco desconcertado.

\- Então você mudou de ideia...

\- Ivan, apenas me diga... Você disse que pode me ajudar, mas eu não sei como - eu respirei fundo diante do desejo de desligar o telefone.

\- Eu pesquisei sobre alguns grupos de apoio para pessoas de luto - Ele explicou - acho que seria bom para você...

\- Um grupo de apoio? Essa é a sua ideia mirabolante? - eu revirei os olhos.

Por um momento eu realmente cheguei a pensar que ele tivesse como me ajudar a seguir minha vida, mas tudo o que ele tem é uma ideia idiota.

\- Dimitri, eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de dizer que sei como você se sente, mas essas pessoas sabem - ele insistiu - Existe um desses grupos perto do estúdio e eu pensei.

\- Você perdeu o juízo? Eu não iria a nenhum lugar que corresse o risco de ser reconhecido - eu o cortei - eu... eu vou desligar, Ivan.

_Aquilo fora uma grande perda de tempo!_

\- Tudo bem, Dimitri. Eu tenho outra proposta - ele me interrompeu.

\- Qual?

\- Você pode continuar a trabalhar em casa - ele começou - mas não nesse apartamento...

Ele enlouqueceu se pensa que vou comprar uma casa em qualquer outro lugar da Philadelphia.

\- Eu não..

\- Me deixe terminar - ele murmurou - Dimitri, você precisa de um tempo. Eu estive pensando, Você pode dar um tempo, alugue uma casa em outra cidade, conheça pessoas novas. Você ainda desenha por prazer?

Eu fiquei sem palavras ao pensar no que ele estava sugerindo. Eu nunca consegui seguir em frente quando todos os lugares desse apartamento e dessa cidade me lembram Natasha, mas também nunca pensei em sair daqui.

\- Nós podemos lhe dar alguns dias de folga para se ajeitar, talvez você possa ir para algum lugar que tenha belas paisagens, você gostava de desenhar essas coisas na faculdade - ele lembrou - e eu pesquisei e descobri que esses grupos de apoio existem em vários lugares e..

\- Pare de falar - eu pedi fechando os olhos.

Eram muitas informações de uma vez e eu me sentia tonto com tantas possibilidades, um lugar novo? Deixar toda a minha vida para trás? Sem olhares de pena daqueles que sabem sobre o acidente?

\- Foi apenas uma sugestão, Dimitri.. Você...

\- Eu te ligo mais tarde - eu tomei minha decisão.

_**~~**~~** _

\- Então esse foi o local que você escolheu? - Ivan questionou enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Cape May.

\- Me pareceu um lugar adequado - eu dei de ombros observando os grandes sobrados vitorianos que enchiam a rua.

Não sei exatamente o que me atraiu a essa pequena cidade no litoral de New Jersey, mas ver as fotos do lugar, o ar que exalava, de alguma forma a cidade me atraiu. Eu soube que se houvesse algum recomeço para mim, seria ali.

\- Apenas imaginei que você escolheria uma cidade mais parecida com a Philadelphia - ele comentou. Eu não pude ver seu rosto, pois estava do meu lado esquerdo, mas soube que ele estava sorrindo.

\- Você disse que eu precisava de uma mudança, eu concordo com você - eu murmurei em resposta.

\- Não se esqueça do que você me prometeu - ele me advertiu.

\- Eu não esqueço... Já falei que vou cumprir minha promessa - meu olhar acompanhou uma grande casa no início da rua que eu moraria.

Se tratava de um grande sobrado branco com detalhes em azul escuro, o sobrado se destacava bastante das casas da rua anterior. Certamente uma grande família vivia ali. Ivan estacionou o carro na frente de uma casa relativamente menor que o sobrado anterior, ela era marrom e ficava no fim da rua, bem perto da praia.

Não, eu não estava sendo justo. A praia era praticamente o meu quintal.

\- Você soube escolher - ele comentou saindo do carro - vou te ajudar a levar as malas pra dentro, você está com a chave?

\- Estão aqui - eu garanti as tirando do bolso - Eu vou ficar bem sozinho, Ivan.

\- Você já sabe quando será a próxima reunião? - ele se encostou no carro, cruzando os braços enquanto eu apanhava as malas no porta carro.

\- Eu estarei lá, Ivan. Não se preocupe - eu respirei fundo.

\- Estou apenas confirmando - ele deu de ombros - Eu te ligo na sexta a noite para saber se você realmente compareceu.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Ivan entrou no carro e partiu, me deixando ali com as malas na calçada de minha nova casa. Eu respirei fundo, olhando em volta, estava prestes a anoitecer, algumas pessoas caminhavam pela rua e me lançavam olhares curiosos, em especial uma jovem que era arrastada por dois são bernardos presos a uma coleira que ela tentava em vão controlar.

Eu me senti deslocado ali, não queria ser o centro das atenções, então decidi entrar na casa de uma vez. O imóvel estava totalmente mobiliado, de forma que levei apenas minhas roupas. Eu deixei as malas na entrada e caminhei pelo andar inferior da casa, observando cada comodo com atenção. Era um belo lugar, Tasha teria gostado.

Eu segui até um dos quartos, decidindo em qual eu me instalaria. Estávamos no fim da tarde de terça feira, eu guardei alguns mantimentos que comprara no caminho e planejava sair no dia seguinte pela manhã para conhecer a cidade, mas naquele momento pensei no que Ivan tinha me sugerido. Fazia muito tempo que eu não desenhava por prazer, desde antes do acidente que tirou minha esposa de mim. 

Quando eu estava na faculdade de Arte, eu adorava desenhar. Desenhava paisagens, pessoas, lugares, mas com as obrigações da vida de recém formado eu acabei deixando de lado esse Hobby e desenhando apenas o que o estúdio encomendava.

Mas se eu estava tentando recomeçar, talvez devesse tentar isso.

No início não foi nada demais, eu apontei um lápis com esmero e separei uma folha de papel para desenho. Mas ao contrário do que pensei, aquilo não foi fácil, eu passei vários minutos encarando a folha sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Acabei desistindo, abandonando a folha em cima da bancada da cozinha.

Eu estou definitivamente quebrado.


	3. Segundo Passo - A Reunião

_A dor de perder alguém é aquela que dói na alma,_

_aquela que não passa, só é amenizada,_

_mas que sempre será lembrada._

** _Michel Benchimol_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava sentado na mesa próximo à minha janela observando a folha de desenho em branco, aquela era a minha terceira tentativa frustrada de desenhar algo, é simplesmente impossível sequer pensar que eu não consiga fazer um único bom desenho, e ainda assim, está acontecendo!

Eu já tinha tentado desenhar a paisagem, animais, frutas e simplesmente nada saía. Não que eu tivesse desistido de tentar, eu estava irritado demais para desistir, mas ao olhar para o relógio na parede, percebi que estava quase na hora da maldita reunião do grupo de apoio.

A ideia de me abrir sobre a morte de minha esposa para uma porção de desconhecidos era um pouco desconfortável. Não, na verdade, era muito desconfortável. Eu odiava aquilo, mas tinha prometido a Ivan que participaria das reuniões, essa foi a única maneira de convence-lo de que eu realmente estava disposto a seguir em frente e não apenas fugindo para que ele me deixasse em paz.

Mas apesar de ser completamente desconfortável para mim, eu dei minha palavra e planejava honra-la. Depois do acidente, era difícil dirigir por conta da visão afetada e como não conhecia a cidade, preferi deixar meu carro na Pensilvânia enquanto me aventurava em minha "nova vida". Eu poderia ter chamado um Táxi, mas estava gostando de conhecer a cidade, então decidi caminhar até o hotel onde seria realizado os encontros do grupo.

De alguma forma, Ivan conseguira encontrar um grupo em formação para me encaixar. Ele tinha inclusive confirmado minha presença, então eu não tinha a opção de não comparecer. Decidi deixar de pensar muito no assunto e encarar aquilo de uma vez, eu sai de casa, observando o céu limpo, apertando o sobretudo quando uma fria brisa de outono me atingiu.

Me coloquei em movimento, atento a todo o movimento na rua. Aquele lugar certamente se tornava bem movimentado durante o verão, mas na metade de outubro ficava bastante vazio. Segui pela rua, admirando mais uma vez o grande sobrado que tinha visto no dia que cheguei, e vinte minutos mais tarde eu cheguei a um grande casarão vitoriano.

Eu franzi o cenho, observando aquele lugar todo pintado de rosa, eu estou no lugar certo? Conferi novamente o endereço que me foi dado e o nome do hotel antes de subir os degraus que levavam até a porta da frente me sentindo um pouco incerto em relação àquilo.

\- Posso ajudar? - uma jovem de cabelos loiros e uma tatuagem de lírio dourado no rosto sorriu ao me ver entrar na casa.

\- Desculpe, estou aqui para uma reunião, mas acho que errei o endereço - eu olhei em volta observando os papeis de parede floridos e os móveis antigos.

\- Ahh não, você deve estar aqui para a reunião da Dra Karp - ela fez um sinal para que eu a seguisse - venha comigo, eu te levo até a sala que separamos...

Eu a segui observando toda a exagerada decoração interior do imóvel, aquele lugar certamente tinha mais que um século de idade e não parece ter sido reformado nos últimos anos.

\- É aqui - a Jovem indicou um par de portas abertas - Boa reunião, se precisar de mim, meu nome é Sidney Sage...

\- Obrigado, Srta Sage, eu sou Dimitri Belikov - eu olhei para as portas, me sentindo um pouco inseguro.

\- O senhor não foi o primeiro a chegar, Sr Belikov - ela garantiu - já estão esperando...

Eu acenei com a cabeça em entendimento antes de seguir até a sala. A decoração ali, se possível, era mais exagerada que no resto da pousada. O papel de parede tinha uma estampa floral contrastando com os detalhes em madeira das paredes, as cortinas eram vermelhas, inúmeros enfeites estavam espalhados pelo comodo.

\- Sr Belikov, eu presumo? - Uma mulher veio em minha direção.

Ela era uma bela mulher, tinha o cabelo castanho, as maçãs do rosto altas, traços delicados e um belo sorriso. Mas o que me chamou a atenção, foi a forma como ela estava vestida, ela usava um vestido sem mangas florido que ia até o joelhos, sapatos de salto baixo e um colar de flores, seu cabelo, sua maquiagem, ela parecia ter saído de um filme sobre mulheres dos anos cinquenta, e o ambiente apenas contribuía para aquela impressão.

\- Sim - eu respondi um pouco sem jeito, observando as pessoas que já estavam sentadas ali, aparentemente eu seria o único homem presente.

\- Eu sou a Dra Karp, estávamos esperando por você - ela apertou minha mão - Por favor, sente-se.

Eu me sentei, e vi um rapaz se aproximar, vindo de um canto da sala que eu não tinha notado antes, ele tinha os cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e parecia ter bebido um bocado, apesar de estarmos no meio da tarde.

\- Podemos começar? - a Dra Karp sorriu assumindo um lugar de destaque na frente da lareira - Essa é a primeira reunião de nosso grupo, e por enquanto, eu não vejo nenhum motivo para nomeá-lo...

\- Então esse é apenas "o grupo"? - O Rapaz debochou fazendo aspas com os dedos e um sorriso forçado no rosto.

\- É uma boa definição, Sr Ivashkov - a Dra sorriu cordialmente antes de prosseguir - O objetivo desse grupo, é criar um lugar seguro e especial para que cada um de vocês possa superar as terríveis perdas que sofreram e por fim, encontrar uma maneira de seguir em frente.

Ela deu um tempo para que todos nós absorvêssemos o que havia acabado de dizer, seu olhar percorreu o rosto de todos os presentes como se esperasse que nós nos manifestássemos. Por fim, suspirou antes de prosseguir

\- Eu estou aqui para ajuda-los a encontrar alguma esperança. O sucesso desse grupo depende apenas de nós - ela sorriu - Que tal começar nos apresentando? Eu conheço a grande maioria, mas seria bom se cada um fizesse uma pequena apresentação. Olhem para as pessoas que estão ao seu redor, prestem atenção em cada palavra, essas pessoas se tornarão suas famílias, aqui nós expressaremos nossos sentimentos, esperanças e sonhos. As únicas regras é que não mantenham conversas paralelas, sejam sensíveis com a dor de seus companheiros e mantenham as conversas do grupo apenas no grupo.

Alguém bateu na porta, interrompendo o discurso da Psicologa, um homem entrou na sala, se desculpando pelo atraso. Ele logo tomou um lugar entre as duas garotas, observando todo o grupo que parecia estar finalmente completo.

\- O que eu perdi? - ele questionou.

\- Nós estávamos apenas nos apresentando, Sr Raymond...

\- Ahh sim, por favor, continuem - ele pediu.

Eu respirei fundo querendo fugir daquela reunião, com certeza foi uma besteira ter aceitado aquilo. Um bando de desconhecidos se apresentando sob a supervisão de uma psicologa que parece mais ter saído de um filme da década de cinquenta.

\- Como vocês já devem imaginar, eu sou Sonya Karp, psicologa mestra em saúde mental - ela sorriu - tenho trinta e quatro anos, decidi formar esse grupo por conta da pesquisa do meu doutorado "O luto a longo prazo: Quais os meios possíveis para superar?". Algo mais que queiram saber sobre mim?

\- Você é solteira? - O Ivashkov questionou com um sorriso pretensioso nos lábios.

As garotas bufaram, enquanto eu o encarava como se ele fosse o maior babaca do planeta. _E talvez ele fosse._

\- Essa informação é irrelevante para os propósitos do grupo, Sr Ivashkov - ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso no rosto - mas já que você é tão extrovertido, porque não começa a se apresentar?

\- Ahh claro, eu posso começar - ele se ajeitou na poltrona que ocupava - Eu sou Adrian Ivashkov, tenho vinte e oito anos e sou um modelo bem sucedido.

Todo aquele discurso certamente tinha o intuito de impressionar as mulheres presentes, mas não parece ter surtido muito efeito.

\- E o que te trouxe aqui, Sr Ivashkov?

\- Minha mãe insistiu, meus pais deixariam de pagar meu aluguel caso eu não "procurasse ajuda" - ele murmurou fazendo aspas com os dedos.

\- E você precisa de que tipo de ajuda? - a psicologa tentou outra abordagem.

\- Acho que ele procurou o grupo anonimo errado - uma das garotas desdenhou.

\- Minha tia faleceu há alguns meses - ele murmurou parecendo desconfortável pela primeira vez desde que começamos tudo isso - eu era bastante próximo a ela.

\- Ótimo, fico feliz que você tenha procurado ajuda, Adrian - Sonya sorriu de maneira encorajadora antes de apontar para a garota que estava sentada próximo a ele - Vamos continuar.

\- Eu sou a Mia Rinaldi, estou aqui porque minha mãe morreu de câncer no começo do ano - ela respondeu timidamente - tem sido difícil aceitar...

Eu observei os olhares simpáticos que a garota recebia, sentindo minha respiração começar a ficar um pouco descompassada diante da ansiedade que ameaçava me dominar conforme chegava minha vez. Eu não quero contar sobre Tasha para essas pessoas, mas que escolha eu tenho?

\- Eu sinto muito por você, Srta Dragomir, o incêndio na casa dos Dragomirs foi uma grande fatalidade para todos - A voz da psicologa me trouxe de volta à realidade, me fazendo perceber que não tinha ouvido uma palavra que as outras garotas disseram ao se apresentar - Sr Belikov, sua vez...

Eu pisquei atordoado, me ajeitando na poltrona. Eu não tinha para onde fugir agora, era minha vez!

\- Meu nome é Dimitri Belikov, eu vim para a cidade faz alguns dias - eu comecei, levando minha mão até o bolso interno do sobretudo que vestia apanhando o lenço e secando a lagrima que correu de meu olho esquerdo - eu morava na Philadelphia antes, mas meu amigo decidiu que seria bom se eu tivesse uma mudança...

\- E porque isso? - Mia parecia particularmente interessada no assunto.

\- Aparentemente nós não podemos nos trancar em casa por alguns meses que as pessoas ficam preocupadas - eu ofereci um meio sorriso como resposta, notando os olhares femininos seguirem cama movimento meu - minha esposa faleceu em um acidente de carro no ano passado e...

\- Desculpe te interromper, Sr Russo - Adrian Ivashkov ergueu a mão, fazendo com que eu parasse de falar - mas qual é a do seu olho?

\- Adrian, temos momentos apropriados para perguntas - a psicologa ralhou - prossiga, Dimitri.

\- Tudo bem, eu estava com minha esposa no carro - eu expliquei desviando o olhar - Nós sofremos um acidente na noite de Halloween...

Eu me senti desconfortável diante do olhar de todos, percebi por fim que fui o que mais dera detalhes sobre minha situação, mesmo não querendo falar sobre o assunto.

\- Não tem muito a revelar depois disso, eu sobrevivi, ela não - eu dei de ombros querendo encerrar aquilo de uma vez.

Neil Raymond foi o próximo a se apresentar, ele conseguiu falar ainda menos que eu, revelando apenas que sofrera uma grande perda, mas não entrando em detalhes. A Dra Karp deu a reunião por encerrada e nos deu alguns minutos para comer tudo o que o hotel proporcionara, mas eu preferi me retirar e não interagir com o restante do grupo.

Caminhei de volta para casa pensando naquela reunião, aquilo vai me fazer bem? Eu não tinha visto nenhum progresso especial, mas parece que estar em meio a pessoas que sofriam da mesma dor que eu de certa forma me deixou um pouco mais leve.

Eu observei o céu claro enquanto caminhava rumo à minha casa, minha mente estava presa na reunião, me mantendo alheio ao que acontecia ao meu redor. Eu estava completamente distraído quando senti algo acertar minhas pernas, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse, me mantendo em pé por pouco.

\- Baxter, volta aqui, que coisa feia! - uma voz feminina soou vindo de meu ponto cego, eu tive que me virar para ver um são bernardo correndo de volta para uma mulher que segurava o outro com o máximo de firmeza que conseguia pela coleira.

Ela vestia um conjunto vermelho que deixava seu abdome definido a mostra, os cabelos longos e negros estavam soltos. Seu rosto era composto de traços delicados, seus olhos eram grandes e inteligentes e seus lábios eram bem desenhados.

\- Sinto muito, ele fugiu - ela sorriu - espero que você não tenha se machucado.

\- Estou bem - eu murmurei me virando.

\- Hey, espera - ela tocou meu braço - você é o cara que mudou para a casa no fim da Rua, não é?

Eu a observei por um momento, ela continuava sorrindo, ignorando os cachorros que brincavam um com o outro ao seu lado. Ela levou a mão ao rosto, colocando uma mexa de cabelo para trás da orelha me fazendo franzir o cenho.

\- Meu nome é Rosemarie Mazur, mas você pode me chamar de Rose e... - eu tive que interrompe-la ao notar que ela mordeu o lábio inferior em meio a seu sorriso.

\- Desculpe, eu preciso ir - eu murmurei me afastando.

\- Ahh, ok, claro - ouvi sua voz enquanto me distanciava - Kiara, para com isso, sua cachorra idiota!

Eu a ouvi ralhar com a cachorra enquanto me afastava, me recriminei mentalmente por aquela atitude, eu havia prometido a Ivan que faria novas amizades aqui em Cape May, mas começar com uma mulher bonita? Tasha certamente não aprovaria isso.

_\- Eu estou falando, eu não posso nem ir no banheiro - Tasha exclamou com um meio sorriso no rosto ao se sentar novamente em nossa mesa._

_\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, ela só me ofereceu um pouco de molho extra - eu desdenhei antes de mergulhar a batata frita no molho picante._

_\- Um pouco de molho extra? Dimitri, ela me ignorou o tempo todo que eu estava aqui, eu fui no banheiro e quando voltei ela estava te passando a receita do molho secreto deles - ela gargalhou se servindo de um nuggets de frango._

_\- Pensei que você quisesse a receita do molho - eu contrapus - foi o que você me disse._

_\- E é só por isso que eu vou deixar essa passar, mas é melhor ela tomar cuidado - ela avisou._

Eu entrei em casa e me joguei no sofá, observando minha aliança de casamento em minha mão esquerda. No fim nós acabamos não pagando por aquele jantar já que Tasha chamou o gerente do restaurante para reclamar da tal garçonete que havia ultrapassado os limites ao me recomendar a procura-la sempre que voltasse ao restaurante. Não, eu devo me aproximar apenas das pessoas do grupo, nada mais do que isso.

Eu fiquei alguns minutos olhando para o teto de minha sala antes de decidir fazer mais uma tentativa de desenhar. Apanhei meu bloco e os lápis antes de sair pela porta da cozinha, indo em direção ao portão dos fundos que me levaria até a praia.

Caminhei até encontrar um lugar confortável e me sentei na areia, decidido a desenhar o mar ou algo do tipo. As ondas pareciam calmas, o céu estava limpo e o sol apesar de brilhar com força, não estava quente.

Eu fiz a linha do horizonte na folha, antes de voltar a observar o mar.

_Vamos Dimitri, isso é fácil... É apenas o mar!_

Nada

\- Vamos seu russo estúpido - eu murmurei - você consegue fazer isso!

Foi quando ouvi risos vindo do outro lado da praia, eu olhei naquela direção, avistando a mulher de antes brincando com os dois cachorros. Ela corria entre eles e gargalhava alto, tentando desviar de suas investidas. Aquilo era simplesmente hipnotizante, eles a derrubavam, ela se arrastava para longe e logo se colocava em pé novamente, fugindo dos cachorros entre risos.

Um dos dois cachorros se afastou, se jogando na areia e rolando, antes de permanecer deitado com a boca aberta e a respiração ofegante. Sem pensar muito, eu peguei meu bloco e o lápis, começando a traçar alguns contornos na folha antes em branco. 

Era incrível como minha mão parecia se mover por vontade própria, eu olhava para a folha, onde o cachorro estava tomando forma e novamente para o cachorro que permanecia parado na mesma posição, como se quisesse facilitar meu trabalho.

\- Baxter, vamos, nós temos que voltar - ele virou a cabeça na direção da voz de sua dona após alguns minutos.

Ela se aproximou dele para prender novamente a coleira no cachorro quando ergueu o olhar em minha direção. Ela pareceu ficar um pouco desconcertada ao perceber que eu a observava, mas se limitou a acenar em minha direção, antes de puxar o cachorro para que se levantasse.

Ele não hesitou em obedecer seu comando, e eu vi os três se afastarem, sendo incapaz de tirar meus olhos daquela mulher. Seus cabelos antes tão cuidadosamente arrumados estavam uma completa bagunça, mas ela parecia não se importar nem um pouco com aquele fato.

Rosemarie, Rose... Esse era o nome que ela tinha revelado. Ela era portadora de uma aura de felicidade que eu não me permitia ver há muito tempo. Claro, certamente é o tipo de pessoa que consegue tudo facilmente em sua vida, não deve ter nenhum problema ou sequer deve saber o quanto a vida pode ser cruel.

Eu me levantei, decidindo desistir daquela besteira. Fiz meu caminho de volta para casa, pensando no grande erro que cometera ao ir até aquela praia, eu ainda não estava pronto para isso. Larguei o esboço incompleto em cima da bancada da cozinha, eu não iria mais tentar. Era uma perda de tempo.

Mas não consegui ficar longe, alguns minutos mais tarde, estava sentado ali, detalhando o que lembrava do cachorro. Quando o desenho estava enfim pronto, apontei o lápis e me preparei para começar a esfuma-lo. Trabalhei com esmero por horas, usando todas as técnicas que não utilizava há anos. Quando por fim pude contemplar o resultado de meu trabalho, não soube como me sentir. _Orgulhoso, receoso?_ De qualquer forma, tirei uma foto do desenho e encaminhei para Ivan.

_Aquele, sim, aquele era o primeiro passo e eu tinha conseguido._


	4. Terceiro Passo - Admitindo O Problema

_O luto é bom._

_É a forma de seguir pelas transições da vida_

**_Rick Warren_ **

\------------------------------------------------

Eu despertei assustado com o som do celular, eu tinha adormecido debruçado sobre a bancada da cozinha quando o aparelho começou a tocar. Eu me ergui, bagunçando ainda mais os desenhos que tinha feito durante o dia para enviar para o estúdio.

\- Alo? - Eu atendi ainda sonolento sem me importar em verificar quem estava me telefonando.

\- Dimitri? Finalmente você me atendeu! - A voz de Blanche Ozera, minha sogra soou aliviada.

Eu fiz uma careta ao ouvir sua voz. Não que eu não gostasse de minha sogra, ela sempre foi uma ótima pessoa e quando comecei a namorar com Natasha, ela sempre fez questão de me tratar como se eu fosse um de seus filhos. Mas desde a morte de Tasha eu não conseguia ter a mesma relação com ela. Ela e David sempre cuidaram bem de mim e eu não fui capaz de cuidar da filha deles como prometi. Eles sequer tiveram a chance de ter um neto. Quer dizer, eles tinham Christian, filho de Lucas, mas Blanche sempre comentou como ficaria feliz quando Tasha engravidasse.

\- Sra Ozera, sinto muito não atender antes... - eu comecei a pensar em uma desculpa para encerrar aquela chamada.

\- Nada de Sra Ozera, Dimitri... Meu nome é Blanche, eu não sou minha Sogra - ela reclamou.

\- Desculpe, Blanche - eu suspirei - Eu não tenho tido muito tempo ultimamente...

\- Eu conversei com Ivan e ele me disse..

\- Blanche, eu estou no meio de uma série de desenhos e não posso parar, o prazo está curto - eu a interrompi - podemos conversar depois?

Eu esperei a resposta, a ouvindo suspirar do outro lado da linha. Sabia que aquilo era difícil para ela, mas...

\- Eu estou tentando há semanas, Dimitri... Estou preocupada - ela fez uma última tentativa.

\- Eu estou bem, apenas preciso ir - eu garanti.

Ela sussurrou um "tudo bem" e eu não perdi tempo antes de encerrar a chamada. Algum dia serei capaz de fazer parte daquela família novamente?

**_~~**~~_ **

\- Eu sei que já deveríamos estar preparados, ela sofreu bastante - Eu bocejei enquanto Mia continuava se abrindo sobre seus sentimentos sobre a sua mãe.

Não que eu minimizasse sua perda ou seus sentimentos, mas já era nossa terceira reunião e parecia que ela era a única que se manifestava. Eu não estava ansioso por compartilhar sentimentos, mas...

\- Nunca estamos preparados para perder alguém que amamos, Mia, é natural - Sonya garantiu - O que importa é perceber que precisamos deixar esses sentimentos saírem para que possamos seguir em frente.

\- Obrigada Dra Karp - ela enxugou o canto dos olhos.

\- Mais alguém deseja compartilhar algo conosco hoje? - a psicologa olhou em volta.

\- Eu posso ser a próxima? - Vasilisa questionou timidamente.

\- Claro, Lissa. O que você deseja compartilhar?

\- Bem, eu tenho esses sonhos... - ela hesitou por um momento.

\- Quer nos contar sobre isso? - a Doutora lhe ofereceu um sorriso encorajador.

\- No sonho, eu estou revivendo aquela noite - ela desviou o olhar para as mãos - eu acordo com a fumaça, as chamas, os gritos... 

Eu franzi o cenho diante daquele relato. Na última reunião Adrian Ivashkov me contou sobre o incêndio na residência da Família Dragomir e como Vasilisa fora a única sobrevivente. Até hoje não se sabe exatamente o que provocou as chamas, mas os relatos eram que Vasilisa não tinha conseguido superar.

_E como poderia?_

Eu perdi minha esposa, ela perdeu a família inteira!

\- Continue, Lissa. Estamos aqui para te ouvir - Sonya a incentivou.

\- Eu revejo tudo o que aconteceu - ela enxugou uma lágrima - a chegada dos bombeiros, quando finalmente me tiraram daquele inferno, quando a casa enfim desabou e...

Ela não conseguiu prosseguir em seu relato, levando a mão até a boca para conter um soluço sentido.

\- Desculpe, é que essas lembranças... - ela aceitou os lenços de papel que Mia lhe ofereceu - eu sinto tanta falta de todos eles e nem pude me despedir...

Eu senti pena dela naquele momento. Não, mais do que isso, eu senti a dor dela naquele momento. Eu perdi minha esposa, mas ainda tinha pessoas com quem me importar, mas essa garota? A família inteira se foi!

Por um momento eu pensei em minha mãe e minhas irmãs na Rússia, Ivan e até mesmo a Sra Ozera. Será que essa garota tem a mesma sorte de ainda ter pessoas que se importam com ela?

\- Lissa, é natural que você tenha esses sonhos devido ao grande trauma que você sofreu. Você ainda está muito agarrada àquela noite. Com que frequência você tem esses sonhos? - a psicologa questionou.

\- Antes acontecia quase todas as noites, mas tem diminuído - ela admitiu.

\- Eu fico feliz que você tenha compartilhado isso conosco, Lissa. É importante que você continue vindo às reuniões e nos contando todas as mudanças que acontecerem. E também é importante que você tente ocupar sua mente com outras coisas, dessa forma você conseguirá com o tempo, sonhar com coisas do seu cotidiano - ela explicou.

\- Obrigada - Lissa enxugou as lagrimas enquanto Mia segurava sua mão.

\- Neil, você quer compartilhar algo conosco hoje? - Sonya questionou.

\- Não, obrigado - ele negou como sempre.

A psicóloga suspirou antes de me observar. Eu logo soube o que viria a seguir, eu vinha evitando aquela situação mas não poderia fugir mais. Eu garanti que tentaria melhorar. Eu devia isso a Ivan e devia a Tasha também. 

\- Dimitri? Você também não compartilhou nada conosco hoje. - ela observou.

Por onde eu começaria? Falaria sobre os Ozera? Ou sobre Tasha? Ou..

\- Eu estou bem - eu me senti um fracasso ao desistir no último segundo e como sempre, ela respeitou meu espaço.

\- Eu tenho algo a compartilhar - Adrian Ivashkov ergueu a mão.

\- Nós estamos aqui para ouvi-lo, Adrian..

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, parecendo menos bêbado do que das vezes anteriores.

\- Tem essa garota, ela é muito bonita e tudo mais... Mas... - ele começou.

\- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua tia? - Mia interrompeu.

O rapaz a encarou com confusão, se ajeitando mais uma vez na cadeira.

\- Não, é sobre a garota - ele esclareceu.

\- Esse é um grupo de apoio a pessoas em processo de luto, Adrian - Mia enfatizou.

\- E eu estou procurando o apoio de vocês, pensei que pudéssemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa aqui. Sabe aquela conversa de sermos uma família e tudo mais? - ele revirou os olhos.

Aquilo era típico do Ivashkov, ele sempre trazia algum assunto aleatório para o grupo. Mas pelo menos ele participava, enquanto eu me mantinha sempre calado, apenas observando.

\- Tudo bem, você tem razão, Adrian - Sonya procurou apaziguar a situação - nos conte sobre essa garota.

\- Ela é incrível, é bonita e inteligente, engraçada... Mas ela não quer sair comigo - ele suspirou.

\- Ótimo, ela é realmente inteligente - Mia murmurou claramente incomodada.

\- Mia, não seja assim. Ele está sofrendo - Lissa, que já tinha conseguido se recompor decidiu interceder pelo rapaz - há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem, Adrian?

\- Algumas semanas - ele explicou.

\- E o que você já fez para conquistar essa garota? - Neil questionou.

Eu observei como o rapaz era estranho, ele parecia estar sempre disposto a ajudar, mas sempre se recusava a falar sobre o que o trouxera até o grupo.

\- Bem, o que eu faço com todas, eu a convidei para sair - Adrian deu de ombros.

Eu o encarei, me perguntando se ele era incrivelmente convencido ou incrivelmente burro, cheguei à conclusão que provavelmente era uma mistura das duas coisas.

\- Adrian, você disse que essa garota é uma garota especial - Sonya o interrompeu - você não pode esperar conquista-la da mesma forma que conquista todas...

\- Isso quer dizer que...

\- Que você precisa começar a ser uma pessoa melhor - Mia respondeu com impaciência.

\- Uma pessoa melhor!? Eu não sei como ser uma pessoa melhor! - ele fez uma careta.

\- Talvez seja melhor deixar para discutir isso na próxima reunião - Sonya suspirou se levantando - nosso tempo está acabando...

\- Vamos, Adrian... Nós ainda podemos conversar sobre isso - Neil se aproximou do rapaz.

Eu me levantei, me despedindo de todos antes de seguir até a saída. Se passaram mais duas das quatro horas semanais de terapia, eu não me sentia magicamente curado, ou uma grande diferença, mas não podia negar que eu não era mais o mesmo de semanas atrás quando Ivan me confrontou.

\- Você sempre sai tão depressa - a voz de Vasilisa soou ao meu lado esquerdo.

Eu virei o rosto o suficiente para que pudesse vê-la. Ela era uma bela garota, seus longos fios loiros estavam soltos, cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto angelical. Como sempre, ela usava um discreto vestido preto que combinava com a tristeza em seu olhar. Ela mantinha o olhar fixo do lado de fora da porta, ignorando todos os que ainda estavam na sala.

\- Eu não costumo conversar muito com as pessoas - eu respondi antes de seguir meu caminho.

\- Eu percebi isso, mas você não acha que precisa abaixar um pouco a guarda? - ela me acompanhou através do hotel, ignorando minha tentativa de fuga.

\- Eu não...

\- Dimitri, você precisa voltar a se abrir... Eu sei que deve ser no mínimo estranho ouvir isso da garota que tem pesadelos com a morte dos pais e do irmão, mas...

Ela deu de ombros parando de falar. Eu parei na porta do hotel, me virando em sua direção pela primeira vez. Ela ergueu seu olhar até encontrar o meu, seus profundos olhos verdes pareciam querer me dizer algo, algo que eu realmente não compreendia.

\- Eu tenho melhorado, sabe... Você só precisa dar uma chance - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Eu franzi o cenho diante de suas palavras, abri a boca buscando uma resposta, mas nada veio a minha mente. Essa garota de quem eu tive pena há alguns momentos atrás está realmente me dando algum conselho?

\- Eu preciso ir - eu consegui por fim dizer.

\- Claro, você vai passar pela Washington Street? - Ela questionou descendo os degraus que me levariam até a rua.

\- Sim, eu acho - eu respondi um pouco atordoado.

\- Eu posso ir com você? Fiquei de encontrar uma amiga na confeitaria em que ela trabalha e eu não gosto de andar sozinha - Ela explicou.

\- Claro, eu acho - eu aceitei dividido entre me sentir incomodado por sua presença e curioso com aquela interação.

Nós caminhamos por alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto eu me acostumava à sua companhia.

\- Como sua esposa se chamava? - ela enfim questionou.

\- Natasha, Tasha... Ela não gostava quando a chamava por seu nome - eu soltei sem nem pensar.

\- É um belo nome - ela comentou - Quanto tempo faz?

\- Vai fazer um ano no final do mês - eu revelei me sentindo mais confortável em sua presença - Ela teria adorado esse lugar, essas lojas...

Eu observei a charmosa Washington Street com todas aquelas lojas, Tasha realmente teria adorado conhecer esse lugar.

\- Vocês viviam onde? - Ela questionou.

\- Philadelphia...

\- Eu nunca fui até lá... - Ela parou de caminhar ao chegar na porta de uma pequena confeitaria - Nós chegamos, obrigado pela companhia, Dimitri.

\- Não foi... - eu parei de falar ao olhar para dentro da loja e ver quem estava atrás do balcão. 

Rose estava embrulhando um bolo para uma cliente, seus cabelos estavam cuidadosamente presos e o avental cor de vinho contrastava com sua camisa branca.

\- Aquela é minha amiga, ela...

\- Eu preciso ir - eu balbuciei quando Rose ergueu o olhar em minha direção, franzindo o cenho.

\- Algum problema? - Lissa questionou.

\- Não, nenhum... Apenas preciso ir - garanti.

\- Claro, obrigada pela companhia - ela agradeceu enquanto eu me afastava depressa ao notar Rose se aproximar da porta.

Eu não conseguia entender. Porque não me sentia incomodado em conversar com Vasilisa, mas o simples fato de olhar para Rosemarie já me carregava de culpa. Qual é o problema comigo? Ao chegar em casa, ignorei os desenhos espalhados pela mesa e me joguei no sofá, pensando no que estava acontecendo em minha mente.

Relembrei a conversa com Vasilisa, eu sabia que ela tinha razão nas coisas que tinha falado, desde que tinha começado a frequentar as reuniões, eu tinha notado uma melhora, mesmo que pequena. Mas precisava me comprometer mais.

Acabei cochilando no sofá, despertando com o som da campainha. A parte esquerda de meu rosto estava molhada por conta das lagrimas, eu as sequei depressa antes de seguir até a porta, me surpreendendo ao encontrar Rosemarie parada ali. Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

\- Você saiu correndo, então decidi trazer um cupcake pra você - ela explicou me entendendo uma pequena caixa que eu aceitei instintivamente - Você parece ser do tipo que gosta de chocolate amargo.

\- Obrigado - consegui balbuciar observando seus olhos castanhos.

\- Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo antes, sabe com a história de te atropelar com o cachorro e tudo mais - ela sorriu antes de estender a mão. - Eu sou Rose Mazur, sua vizinha...

Eu apertei sua mão com o cenho franzido enquanto ela aguardava com expectativa. Eu desci meu olhar para sua mão que havia sumido entre a minha, sua pele era macia e delicada, se seu apertasse um pouco, certamente a machucaria.

\- Esse é o momento em que você me diz o seu nome - seu sorriso se tornou um pouco sem graça. 

\- Desculpe, Dimitri Belikov - eu logo respondi soltando sua mão em seguida.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo, Dimitri Belikov - ela voltou a sorrir.

Ela tinha um belo sorriso, no outro dia não tinha reparado tanto na beleza de seu rosto, tinha apenas visto o conjunto completo, mas agora...

Cai em meu juízo normal ao notar seu olhar cheio de expectativa sobre mim, expectativa que eu obviamente não poderia corresponder.

\- Desculpe, senhorita Mazur, mas.. - eu levantei discretamente minha mão esquerda a fim de exibir minha aliança, torcendo para que ela compreendesse o recado.

Ela arregalou os olho, corando em seguida quando enfim compreendeu o meu gesto.

\- Oh não, não é nada disso - ela balançou a cabeça - eu notei sua aliança e tudo mais, não estou interessada em você, apenas queria te desejar Boas vindas.

Foi minha vez de ficar sem graça, eu havia entendido tudo errado! Qual o meu problema!? É claro que uma mulher dessas não estaria interessada em mim! 

\- Isso é um pouco constrangedor - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Eu sinto muito - eu tentei consertar - eu não...

\- Tudo bem, nós podemos recomeçar mais uma vez em outro momento - ela sorriu antes de checar o horário - eu preciso ir, te vejo depois, Dimitri? 

Eu acenei com a cabeça, desejando que ela partisse logo, assim que ela virou as costas, fechei a porta me recriminando mais uma vez por aquele mal entendido.

Uma mulher tão jovem e bonita interessada em mim... Levei minha mão até meu olho esquerdo, contornando a cicatriz do corte transversal que começava em minha sobrancelha esquerda e ia até um pouco abaixo do olho. Realmente seria uma boa piada.

_**~~**~~** _

\- Eu ainda não descobri como ser uma pessoa melhor - Adrian reclamou durante nossa reunião.

\- Você pode tentar conseguir um emprego - Lissa sugeriu.

\- Ou parar de beber - Mia continuou.

\- Isso parece horrível pra mim - ele fez uma careta.

\- E porque você precisa beber tanto? - Mia o desafiou.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso - ele mudou de assunto.

Sonya, que observava tudo com interesse, decidiu que aquele seria um ponto importante para tratar.

\- Talvez seja bom falar sobre isso, Adrian. Existe algum motivo para você beber da forma que você bebe? - Ela o instigou a continuar.

\- Vamos, nós somos seus amigos aqui, Ivashkov - Neil se juntou.

\- E como meus amigos, seria bom se respeitassem minha decisão - ele cruzou os braços.

\- Vamos, Ivashkov. Você não chegará a lugar nenhum se não se abrir - eu finalmente me pronunciei atraindo a atenção de todos.

Eu geralmente permanecia calado durante as sessões e aquilo acabou pegando a todos de surpresa.

\- Tudo bem, Adrian - Sonya desistiu - quando você se sentir pronto, nós falaremos sobre isso.

\- Obrigado - ele revirou os olhos.

\- E quanto a você, Dimitri? Tem algo para compartilhar hoje? - Sonya não perdeu tempo.

\- Eu não sei - eu comecei.

\- Vamos Dimitri... Você conseguiu falar comigo - Lissa me incentivou.

\- Sim, você pode tentar - Mia sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho - eu limpei a garganta.

Eu não sabia como prosseguir, o que eu poderia falar? Sobre a Sra Ozera? Sobre Rose?

\- Meu amigo me convenceu a fazer isso, ele estava preocupado pois eu quase não saia de meu apartamento na Philadelphia após o acidente e pensou que seria bom para mim recomeçar - eu comecei a narrar.

\- E Você acha que ele tem razão? - Sonya me instigou a prosseguir.

\- Eu consegui voltar a desenhar, coisa que eu não fazia mais - eu admiti - e também é mais fácil sair de casa, mas...

\- Mas?

\- Tem essa mulher, ela é minha vizinha e sempre tenta falar comigo, mas eu me sinto estranho...

\- Estranho como? - Lissa questionou.

\- É como se eu estivesse traindo a confiança de Tasha ao conversar com essa mulher - eu desabafei - Eu não sei lidar com esses sentimentos, sabe? Então apenas me afasto.

\- Você não me afastou na quarta - Lissa franziu o cenho.

Sonya nos observava com atenção, pensando em tudo o que eu tinha revelado até o momento.

\- Eu não me senti dessa maneira com você, foi diferente...

\- Eu fico feliz que você esteja conseguindo desenhar, Dimitri - Sonya começou - é importante que você se mantenha ocupado, ainda mais com algo que você gosta. Eu gostaria de ver algum desenho seu, você pode nos mostrar, talvez na próxima semana?

\- Hmm claro...

\- E quanto a essa mulher, talvez você tenha se sentido confortável com a Lissa porque você já a conhece do grupo, sabe que vocês tem algo em comum para conversar, enquanto essa mulher pode representar algo totalmente desconhecido para você - ela prosseguiu - Você deve permitir que ela se aproxime, pode ser bom para você...

\- Eu não sei se Tasha gostaria disso - eu expliquei.

\- Sua esposa não gostaria que você se isolasse das pessoas - Neil garantiu - Você não estará traindo a confiança de Tasha por conseguir mais amigos.

Eu absorvi todas aquelas palavras, me surpreendendo ao me sentir de certa forma mais leve com tudo aquilo.

\- Eu concordo com o Neil, e fico feliz que você tenha decidido compartilhar isso conosco hoje, Dimitri. Talvez toda essa demonstração sentimental que você tentava evitar, era exatamente o que você precisava - Sonya sorriu - estamos conseguindo avançar aos poucos...

\- Eu acho que você deveria pedir o telefone dessa mulher de uma vez - Adrian soltou.

\- Uma pessoa melhor não falaria isso, Adrian - Lissa o advertiu.

\- Ser uma pessoa melhor é um saco - ele bufou.

Normalmente eu teria me ofendido com aquela declaração, o acusado de não me compreender, mas naquele momento a unica coisa que consegui achar foi graça de toda a situação. Eu observei cada uma das pessoas ali, me surpreendendo ao notar que a cada reunião eu estava me apegando a cada um deles. Ivan tinha razão, de alguma maneira todos estavam me ajudando. 


	5. Quarto Passo - Dar e receber apoio

_Só o tempo é capaz de amenizar a dor de perder alguém que amamos._

_A saudade e as lembranças são eternas, permanecem vivas, florescem e,_

_como o amor, jamais morrem._

_**Aurilene Damaceno** _

\-----------------------------------------------------

Eu apenas percebi que havia passado a noite inteira desenhando quando os primeiros raios solares invadiram a sala. Eu me espreguicei contemplando o resultado, eu tinha terminado o que Ivan pedira uma semana antes do combinado, certamente eu estava melhorando naquilo. 

Na sexta, quando Ivan viesse me visitar ele ficaria impressionado. Sim, as coisas estavam finalmente começando a dar certo novamente para mim. 

Eu me espreguicei, caminhando em direção à porta dos fundos, recebendo uma suave brisa vinda do mar em meu rosto. Aos poucos eu sentia a vida retomar para meu corpo, eu ainda amava Tasha e não iria esquece-la jamais, inclusive, duvidava que conseguisse voltar a me relacionar com alguém, mas cada experiencia que eu ouvia no grupo me fazia perceber que minha vida não estava totalmente acabada.

Caminhei sem pensar até o portão que me levaria à praia, o abrindo em seguida, observando o mar que se abria à minha frente. Meus passos logo alcançaram a areia enquanto me espreguiçava. A claridade atingiu meu olho, fazendo com que lacrimejasse mais do que o normal, mas aquilo pouco me incomodou.

Olhei em volta, franzindo o cenho ao avistar Rose não muito longe de mim. Ela estava completamente diferente de todas as vezes que já a tinha visto, seus cabelos soltos estavam desalinhados e eram agitados pela brisa que soprava, ela vestia algo que parecia ser um pijama com um casaco por cima. Seu olhar estava perdido no mar e sua expressão não era suave e alegre como todas as outras vezes que a vi, muito pelo contrario, seu semblante era triste e carregado de dor.

Eu odiei vê-la daquela maneira, dei alguns passos em sua direção, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. Ela parecia surpresa por me ver ali, e ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, simplesmente se afastou, caminhando apressada para longe, fazendo com que eu estancasse em meu lugar.

Passei alguns segundos refletindo sobre aquilo antes de voltar para casa. Qual seria o problema dela?

Aquela situação continuou em minha mente até a reunião do grupo no dia seguinte, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que poderia ter tirado toda a alegria daquela mulher, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido para mim. 

\- Boa tarde a todos - Sonya começou a reunião - Como vocês passaram o final de semana? 

\- Bem, eu viajei com o meu pai - Mia sorriu.

\- Vocês não se falavam desde a morte de sua mãe, não é? - Lissa comentou.

\- Sim, mas ele me ligou, disse que sentia minha falta e tinha ingressos para um festival em Nova York - ela sorriu - nós sempre íamos a esse festival quando eu era menor...

\- Foi um grande avanço, Mia - Sonya a parabenizou - Você e seu pai precisavam dessa reaproximação.

\- Sim, eu sei que demorou mas..

\- É bom ir devagar - eu comentei - você se aproximou quando estava pronta para isso.

Sonya sorriu para mim, claramente aprovando meu comentário. Aquele pequeno gesto me alegrou de alguma forma, foi como uma confirmação de que eu estava no caminho correto. 

\- Fico feliz que você esteja pensando assim, Dimitri - Ela me parabenizou - eu considero isso um grande avanço para você.

Se antes eu me senti alegre, com aquelas palavras um tipo de orgulho tomou conta de mim naquele momento. Não era apenas eu que estava enxergando meu avanço, Tasha certamente também estaria orgulhosa de mim. 

\- Você deseja falar algo hoje, Dimitri? - Sonya continuou.

\- Não sei... - Eu franzi o cenho ainda pensando em Rose, o objetivo do grupo é me apoiar, mas, eu poderia confiar dessa maneira neles?

\- Mesmo? - ela insistiu - Você parece querer contar algo... 

Eu pensei por alguns segundos naquilo. Bem, eu poderia tentar, não precisaria revelar a identidade dela de qualquer maneira.

\- Bem, vocês se lembram da mulher que eu contei da outra vez? - eu comecei.

\- A que estava tentando se aproximar de você? - Mia se arrumou na cadeira demonstrando interesse.

\- Sim...

Eu olhei ao redor reunindo a coragem necessária para terminar aquilo que havia começado. Eu iria conseguir. _Nós todos estamos no mesmo barco!_

\- Eu a vi na praia ontem pela manhã e...

\- Você pediu o telefone dela... - Adrian deduziu com orgulho.

\- Adrian, não seja idiota. Ele ama a esposa dele! - Mia revirou os olhos.

\- Bem, ele ainda está vivo! - ele se defendeu.

\- Não é dessa forma que funciona, Ivashkov - Neil decidiu intervir enquanto Lissa permanecia estranhamente quieta.

Eu observei em silencio toda a discussão que acabou tomando conta do ambiente sem ao menos terminar a história. Se aquela era a minha nova família, era sem dúvida a família mais estranha que eu já tinha visto.

\- Por favor, silêncio - Sonya pediu - Dimitri ainda não terminou o relato dele!

\- Posso continuar? - eu cocei a garganta.

\- Claro, ele não vai mais te atrapalhar - Mia garantiu, beliscando Adrian que estava sentado ao seu lado, fazendo com que ele reclamasse enquanto alisava a área afetada.

\- Bem... - eu olhei em volta - Eu a vi na praia e ao contrario de todas as outras vezes que a vi, ela parecia péssima e quando me viu apenas se afastou...

\- Estava passando mal? - Mia questionou preocupada.

Eu esperei algum comentário engraçadinho de Adrian, mas ele permaneceu emburrado no canto.

\- Não, eu acho, ela estava chorando - eu expliquei - aquilo me incomodou...

Era bom admitir em voz alta, o motivo daquilo ter me incomodado eu não sabia, mas era bom finalmente externar meus pensamentos..

\- E porque? - Sonya questionou.

\- Não sei - balancei a cabeça - apenas...

\- Vamos Dimitri, você sabe - ela insistiu - apenas precisa pensar um pouco no motivo...

Eu fiz o que ela sugeriu, meditei por alguns segundos em todos os motivos que poderiam me levar a pensar tanto naquilo, mas nenhum me parecia aceitável. Eu me acostumei a vê-la sorrindo? Foi estranho vê-la se afastar depois que ela tentou se aproximar todas as vezes? Eu realmente não sabia.

_Ou sabia?_

\- E então? - Sonya questionou olhando em meus olhos.

\- Ela é sempre alegre, eu gosto de ver isso - eu franzi o cenho fazendo um esforço para dizer algo que fizesse sentido - eu não quero que ela seja uma pessoa triste.

Aquilo poderia não fazer muito sentido, já que eu sequer a conhecia realmente, mas era a verdade. Sempre que a vi, ela tinha aquela aura dourada que inundava todos os ambientes em que ela se encontrava, contagiando a todos com sua alegria. Até mesmo eu me sentia melhor ao vê-la e eu não queria que ela perdesse isso.

\- É um belo sentimento, Dimitri - Sonya garantiu.

\- Talvez ela precise de um amigo - Neil sugeriu - Não te mataria se aproximar um pouco.

\- Eu concordo - Mia logo emendou. 

\- Dimitri, sei que você se sente confuso em relação a isso, mas talvez seja bom se aproximar de alguém de fora do grupo - A doutora recomendou olhando em meus olhos - Mas vá aos poucos, quando se sentir confortável para isso...

Eu acenei em entendimento enquanto pensava em suas palavras. Talvez realmente tenha chegado o momento de dar mais esse passo. Eu posso fazer isso, certo?

\- A Lissa não me parece bem hoje - Neil comentou com preocupação.

\- Lissa? - Sonya a chamou.

\- Desculpe, hoje é um dia difícil para mim - a garota secou uma lagrima que rolava por seu rosto.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso? - a psicologa lhe estendeu a caixa de lenços de papel.

Ela apanhou alguns, enxugando as lagrimas enquanto respirava fundo se preparando. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

\- Hoje seria o aniversário de minha mãe - ela explicou - essas datas são tão difíceis...

\- Eu sinto muito por isso Lissa - Mia suspirou - mas nós estamos aqui por você.

Sim, nós todos apoiaríamos aquela garota. Ela não estava mais sozinha, na verdade, nenhum de nós estávamos. Encontrar pessoas que partilhavam da mesma dor foi a coisa mais acertada que poderíamos fazer. Nós estávamos nos reerguendo a partir dali. 

E a prova disso, foi o fato da reunião ser encerrada mais cedo a fim de que pudéssemos nos arrumar para acompanhar Vasilisa a um restaurante em que ela e a família sempre comemoravam o aniversário de sua mãe.

Nós nos encontraríamos na entrada do The Lobster House, um restaurante de mariscos que ficava de frente para o mar, era a primeira vez que eu sairia por lazer depois que Tasha faleceu e me sentia um pouco ansioso com a situação.

Sai de casa meia hora antes do horário combinado, observei a lua cheia que iluminava o céu antes de começar a caminhar em direção ao meu destino. Estava quase no fim da rua quando avistei Rose vindo em minha direção, eu não a via desde ontem na praia, e a conversa do grupo sobre ela logo me veio à mente. 

_Eu deveria tentar?_

\- Boa noite, Dimitri - Ela sorriu naturalmente ao se aproximar.

\- Boa noite, Rose - eu parei de caminhar, para sua surpresa.

Tudo bem, e o que eu faço agora? Eu não tenho intimidade nenhuma com ela, não sei nada a seu respeito!

\- Não está com os cachorros hoje... - acabei soltando a primeira coisa que surgiu em minha mente, a coisa mais estúpida!

Claro que ela não está com os cachorros, porque estaria? Já deve ter passeado com os dois hoje!

\- Não, na verdade fiquei até mais tarde no trabalho hoje - ela parece ter achado graça de meu comentário - tive uma encomenda de última hora e estou sozinha na loja...

\- Entendo - eu coloquei as mãos no bolso do sobretudo, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

\- Bom, amanha eu os levo para a praia - ela comentou me observando com ansiedade. 

\- Te vejo na praia então - soltei de maneira impensada.

\- Claro - seu sorriso se alargou - até amanhã, Dimitri.

Ela retomou seu caminho logo depois, ainda sorrindo. O que exatamente eu acabei de fazer!?

\- eu marquei um encontro com ela? - eu murmurei inconformado em russo antes de retomar meu caminho. 

_O que eu estava pensando!?_ Obviamente em nada!

\- Mas que droga - eu continuei murmurando sozinho em russo enquanto caminhava.

Tudo bem, eu posso estar exagerando. Todos no grupo afirmaram que seria bom se eu me aproximasse dela, nós podemos ser amigos.

Sim. Amigos...

Continuei meu caminho tentando tirar aquilo de minha mente, aquela tarefa se tornou mais fácil quando cheguei ao restaurante e fui levado à mesa onde todos estavam reunidos.

\- Desculpe o atraso, foi um imprevisto - eu pedi enquanto me acomodava.

\- Pensei que você não viria... - Lissa comentou timidamente.

Eu observei todos ao redor da comprida mesa, me perguntando se deveria contar a eles sobre Rose. Não, essa noite é sobre Vasilisa. Eu posso guardar o que quer que seja para a próxima reunião.

\- Estamos nessa juntos, não é? - Eu ofereci um meio sorriso a ela - eu não faltaria.

\- Obrigada a todos por virem - Sonya sorriu enquanto Mia me estendia uma taça de água - todos vocês estão compreendendo o objetivo do grupo, e eu fico feliz.

O garçom se aproximou para anotar nossas bebidas, nos deixando sozinhos novamente em alguns minutos.

\- Nos fale da sua mãe, Lissa - Neil a incentivou - o que vocês fariam se ela estivesse aqui hoje?

\- Nós conversaríamos sobre tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia - ela deu um sorriso fraco - ela perguntaria sobre alguma garota com quem André estivesse saindo, pediríamos as bebidas e então viriam os presentes.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo para prosseguir seu relato. Nós aguardamos pacientemente enquanto ela se recompunha.

\- E então ela sempre pedia o ravióli de lagosta - ela sorriu antes de limpar uma lagrima que correra por seu rosto - Deus, ela adorava aquele ravióli, sempre pedia a mesma coisa...

Ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça, brincando com seus dedos por sobre a mesa enquanto nós todos parecíamos não saber como agir diante daquilo.

\- Já sabem o que vão pedir? - um jovem garçom se aproximou com um sorriso cordial no rosto.

Eu estava preste a avisar que ninguém sequer tinha aberto o cardápio ainda quando Adrian tomou a dianteira, entregando seu menu para o rapaz.

\- Ravióli de Lagosta - ele declarou decidido, fazendo com que Lissa erguesse o rosto com os olhos arregalados.

\- Sim, e quanto a...

\- Eu também quero um ravióli de lagosta - Mia seguiu o gesto do rapaz.

\- Parece bom para mim também - Foi a vez de Neil.

\- O mesmo - eu avisei.

\- Serão seis Raviólis de lagosta para essa mesa - Sonya segurou a mão de Vasilisa, a confortando.

O rapaz recolheu os cardápios, se retirando a seguir enquanto Lissa parecia dividida entre sorrir e chorar. Eu peguei a Taça de água que Mia tinha me entregado assim que cheguei, a erguendo em um brinde.

\- A Rhea - eu propus, me lembrando do nome que Lissa citara em uma das reuniões.

\- A Rhea - Todos seguiram meu gesto, inclusive Lissa que tinha conseguido conter as lágrimas por tempo suficiente.

**~~**~~**

Eu estava sentado na areia, observando o mar que se movia em ondas preguiçosas perto do fim da tarde, o sol ainda brilhava com força no céu, mas a temperatura caia mais a cada dia com a iminente chegada do inverno, voltei a observar o rascunho que eu fazia, aproveitando a tranquilidade que me cercava.

Pelo menos até dois São Bernardos passarem correndo por mim, brincando um com o outro. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, Rose se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Você realmente veio - Ela sorriu.

\- Sim - eu me senti um pouco desconfortável - eu venho na maioria dos dias.

\- É um bom lugar - ela comentou observando o mar.

\- Sim, é um lugar tranquilo - eu respondi colocando de lado o meu caderno.

Por um momento, o silêncio reinou entre nós dois enquanto observávamos os dois cachorros rolando na areia.

\- Você quem fez isso? - a voz de Rose atraiu novamente minha atenção.

Eu olhei para ela que tinha pego meu caderno em suas mãos, observando o desenho que eu estava fazendo há momentos atrás.

\- Isso!? São apenas alguns rabiscos - eu tentei desconversar.

\- Rabiscos? Você chama essa rosa de Rabisco? - ela parecia divertida - Os bonecos palito que eu consigo desenhar são o que então?

Não pude evitar sorrir diante daquela declaração. Eu apanhei o caderno de sua mão, observando a flor desenhada ali.

\- Onde você aprendeu a desenhar assim? - Ela questionou.

\- Na faculdade eu acho. Sempre tive habilidade para o desenho, mas ali consegui aprimorar mais - eu observei seu belo rosto enquanto a respondia.

Ela tinha belos traços, eram delicados e bem desenhados. Ela poderia ser uma modelo, facilmente conseguiria trabalho.

\- Você é um artista então? - ela manteve um meio sorriso no rosto.

\- Desenhista...

\- Desenha para viver - ela voltou a observar o mar - Parece divertido...

\- É menos divertido do que as pessoas pensam - eu garanti - E você é uma..

\- Confeiteira, eu tenho aquela confeitaria no centro - ela completou.

Me senti um pouco surpreso com aquela informação, pensei que ela apenas fosse uma atendente e não dona do lugar, ela parece ser tão jovem.

\- Uma confeiteira...

\- É menos glamouroso do que as pessoas pensam - ela riu de maneira espontânea fazendo com que eu me calasse.

_Aquele riso..._

Era algo tão simples, mas era carregado de alegria, coisa que faltava para mim há um bom tempo. Eu desviei meu olhar de seu rosto, tentando esconder o que quer que eu estivesse sentindo naquele momento. Procurei me focar na brincadeira dos dois cachorros.

\- Você vive aqui há muito tempo? - eu questionei.

\- Desde que me formei... Eu vivia em Montana antes, mas decidi sair de lá, meu pai tinha uma casa aqui, então... - ela deu de ombros - e você, está gostando?

\- Sim, é um bom lugar... É diferente da Philadelphia, eu precisava disso - acabei me abrindo sem notar.

\- Mudanças são boas - ela refletiu. 

Nós voltamos a ficar em silêncio, mas aquilo não me incomodou. Era um silencio confortável e eu me sentia bem ao lado dela, apesar de sequer a conhecer.

\- Eu preciso ir, Dimitri - ela se levantou após alguns minutos observando a paisagem - Foi bom te conhecer...

\- Igualmente, Rose - eu me ergui com ela, apanhando o caderno no chão.

\- E eu adorei o seu rabisco - Ela apontou, antes de chamar os cachorros.

\- Mesmo?

\- De verdade - ela garantiu.

Eu não pensei muito antes de estender a folha para ela, era uma maneira de retribuir por aqueles momentos de sua companhia.

\- Eu ficaria feliz se você ficasse com ele então - eu expliquei ao ver a confusão em seu rosto.

\- Mesmo? - foi sua vez de perguntar em meio a um sorriso - Mas, você não tem que assinar? Sabe, pra quando você for um artista famoso eu conseguir provar que te conheci antes...

\- Claro, a assinatura - eu não pude conter o sorriso ao pegar o desenho e assinar meu nome no canto - Desculpe pelo deslize...

\- Bem, eu sou oficialmente sua fã, Dimitri Belikov - ela sorriu observando o desenho - espero poder ver outros trabalhos, você pinta também?

_\- E então, eu já posso ver? - Natasha questionou ansiosa._

_Eu estava dando os últimos retoques no desenho e queria que ficasse perfeito antes de mostra-lo, mas a ansiedade de minha noiva para ver o resultado final era quase palpável._

_\- Tudo bem, venha - eu permiti que ela se aproximasse._

_Tasha me rodeou apressada, olhando por sobre meu ombro enquanto eu observava cada expressão em seu rosto._

_\- E então? - eu questionei após alguns segundos em silêncio._

_\- Dimka, ficou lindo... Está realmente parecido comigo e.. - ela começou._

_\- Era essa a intenção - Eu pisquei para ela._

_Eu havia pedido a mão dela em casamento aquela noite, e também fora a primeira vez que a desenhei. Ela parece ter gostado._

_\- Essa foi a melhor noite de todas, Dimitri - ela sorriu antes de beijar meu rosto - eu sou a sua maior fã!_

Eu pisquei atordoado diante daquela lembrança, impedindo por pouco que lágrimas me viessem aos olhos.

\- Eu preciso ir - eu tentei manter a voz firme.

\- Claro, eu vou só prender os dois e... - ela se virou para os cachorros, mas eu não pude ficar mais.

Antes que ela percebesse eu já estava indo em direção à minha casa, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Eu precisava me afastar, colocar minha cabeça em ordem para entender o que havia acontecido.


	6. Quinto passo - Esclarecer as coisas

_Não se proteja da dor com um muro, mas com seus amigos_

**_provérbio tcheco_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------

Estava debruçado no balcão do hotel aguardando a reunião começar enquanto Sydney mexia em alguns papeis do outro lado. A sala que usávamos sempre ainda não estava aberta, então não tínhamos outra alternativa a não ser aguardar. 

Eu observava cada Traço de Sydney, desde seus cabelos delicadamente bagunçados até o queixo afinado. Mas o que mais me intrigava naquela garota que parecia ser tão centrada, era a tatuagem em seu rosto.

\- Porque você está me olhando assim? - ela ergueu o olhar fazendo com que eu percebesse minha indiscrição.

\- Desculpe, eu estava pensando em outra coisa - eu desconversei me ajeitando.

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e se aproximar do balcão.

\- Dimitri, posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior me olhando com expectativa.

Eu estranhei aquilo, mas não me incomodou, muito pelo contrário, me deu oportunidade de também saciar minha curiosidade.

\- Apenas se eu puder fazer uma também - eu propus. 

Ela olhou em meus olhos, com sua íris cor de mel enquanto pensava em minha proposta.

\- Você consegue enxergar alguma coisa com esse olho? - ela indicou meu olho esquerdo.

Eu levei minha mão até a cicatriz, a contornando com a ponta do dedo.

\- Se a luz do ambiente estiver agradável, eu consigo ver alguns vultos - eu expliquei - fora isso, nada...

Ela balançou a cabeça em entendimento, observando com alguma espécie de estranha fascinação meu olho ferido, me deixando um pouco desconfortável.

\- Deve ter doído - ela comentou ainda com aquele olhar.

\- Não foi agradável - lhe ofereci um meio sorriso sem graça - mas não é a única cicatriz que eu tenho.

\- E qual seria a sua pergunta indiscreta, Dimitri? - ela questionou.

\- Qual a história dessa tatuagem? - eu indiquei seu rosto.

Imitando o meu gesto de momentos atrás, ela levou a mão até a bochecha, tocando o lírio dourado com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Foi algo que eu e minha irmã mais nova decidimos fazer juntas quando éramos adolescentes - ela explicou - na época parecia uma excelente ideia. 

\- E hoje? - eu questionei observando como a tinta dourada reluzia em sua pele.

\- Eu estou com 25 anos e percebi que uma tatuagem dourada no rosto não é tão incrível assim - ela sorriu envergonhada.

\- Belikov, você vai vir ou não? - A voz de Adrian fez com que eu me virasse para encarar o rapaz que estava encostado na parede com uma expressão pouco contente.

Os outros já estavam entrando na sala que havia sido liberada, eu acenei para Sydney antes de seguir até a porta. Adrian se desencostou da parede, parecendo mais bêbado do que o costume. 

Nós nos acomodamos, nos preparando para começar mais uma reunião. Adrian quase caiu da cadeira no processo, eu segurei seu ombro, o empurrando de volta, até que ele estivesse alinhado.

\- Boa tarde a todos - Sonya começou - como vocês passaram os últimos dois dias? Lissa, se sente melhor desde nosso jantar?

\- Sim, eu agradeço a vocês por tudo o que fizeram - ela sorriu timidamente - Depois que saímos do restaurante Rose foi até minha casa e me ajudou a me distrair... 

Rose... Eu me senti culpado ao ouvir seu nome. Ela tinha ido até minha casa depois de nossa interação na praia, e apesar de ouvi-la dizer que sabia que eu estava em casa, eu preferi não atende-la.

Eu não sabia como encara-la depois de tudo, talvez eu estivesse exagerando, mas ela certamente pensa que sou desequilibrado.

Talvez eu tenha tentado me aproximar de alguém muito cedo. Eu não estou pronto para isso. 

\- Fico feliz por isso, e quanto a você, Mia? 

\- Apenas trabalhei, nada mudou - ela sorriu em resposta enquanto eu me sentia estranho por ser observado por Adrian o tempo todo.

Ele estava esquisito, diferente do que eu estava acostumado, parecia inclusive estar com raiva de mim por algum motivo. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram alguns momentos depois, enquanto eu relatava minha experiencia com Rose e o que aquilo provocou em mim.

\- Acho que eu apressei as coisas, eu não estava pronto e...

\- Essa é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi - Ele desdenhou com a voz embargada pela bebida.

\- Adrian! - Mia exclamou surpresa.

\- Não, nós estamos aqui há semanas falando que é isso que ele precisa - o rapaz prosseguiu irritado - e quando ele finalmente consegue, joga tudo pra cima por... Eu nem entendo porque!

\- Ivashkov, nós não agimos dessa maneira - Neil tentou intervir enquanto Sonya franzia o cenho alternando o olhar entre Adrian e eu. 

\- Eu...

\- Não, cara... Você está desperdiçando todas as chances - ele me cortou - Você fica agindo como se não merecesse nada disso ou como se fosse algum tipo de monstro por causa do que? Um olho esbranquiçado com uma cicatriz que as garotas parecem achar que te deixa mais atraente!

Eu fiquei sem palavras diante daquela explosão, eu não poderia ficar irritado ou ofendido por aquelas palavras. Pelo menos não quando eu via o olhar agoniado estampado em seu rosto por trás da embriaguez.

\- Enquanto eu continuo aqui sem nenhuma chance, você desperdiça todas as que você tem - Ele cruzou os braços em um gesto irritado.

\- Exatamente qual chance você está esperando, Adrian? - Lissa questionou.

\- Qualquer uma! - ele desconversou.

\- Você parece ter bebido mais hoje, Adrian - Sonya observou - aconteceu algo antes de você vir? 

\- Não...

Nós nos entreolhamos, Sonya respirou fundo enquanto traçava uma nova abordagem.

\- E aquela garota de quem você tanto nos falou, Adrian? - Neil foi mais rápido.

\- Eu já tentei de tudo, eu comprei tudo o que poderia agradar uma mulher, ela simplesmente devolve todos os presentes - ele suspirou - hoje recebi de volta um par de sapatos que eu pensei que ela gostaria e ela age como se eu não existisse. Mas com todas as outras pessoas ela é gentil.

\- Adrian.. - Mia começou.

\- Não venha me falar para tentar ser uma pessoa melhor, eu já tentei isso e também não deu certo!

\- Adrian, o que exatamente você veio fazer nesse grupo? - Sonya decidiu interferir.

Ele a encarou, parecendo genuinamente confuso com a pergunta.

\- Minha tia morreu - ele desviou o olhar - nós já não passamos dessa parte?

\- Você uma vez nos disse que seus pais o obrigaram a vir - ela prosseguiu.

\- Sim, era isso ou o AA... então eu pensei, dos males o pior... - ele deu de ombros, parecendo esquecer toda a irritação de momentos atrás.

Aparentemente Sonya encontrou um caminho para se aproximar do real problema do rapaz, e eu não me incomodava com aquela explosão, se ela conseguisse.

\- E há quanto tempo você desconta todas as suas frustrações no álcool, Adrian - ela questionou com a voz calma, para surpresa do rapaz.

\- Eu não faço isso! - ele se defendeu.

\- Não? Então o que o álcool significa para você?

Nenhum de nós ousávamos nos intrometer ali, nos contentávamos apenas em assistir.

\- Não é uma forma de lidar com frustração nenhuma, não é por isso que eu bebo - ele murmurou parecendo uma criança.

\- Então, porque? Qual é o conforto que você encontra no álcool? 

\- É complicado explicar...

\- Nós estamos aqui para entender, Adrian - ela insistiu - você nunca vai melhorar se não se abrir...

\- Vamos Adrian - Mia o incentivou.

\- Ninguém está aqui para te julgar, Ivashkov - Neil garantiu.

Ele olhou em volta, parecendo encurralado antes de respirar fundo, desfazendo a postura defensiva que havia adotado.

\- É difícil, sabe... Eu vejo todas essas coisas e...

\- Que coisas? - Sonya o interrompeu.

\- O mundo - ele esclareceu - já faz algum tempo que é assim... 

\- Assim como?

\- Eu não consigo enxergar as coisas boas - ele esclareceu - é como se eu conseguisse enxergar a tristeza que existe por trás de tudo... Eu olho as pessoas e é quase como se eu pudesse enxergar a aura negra que as cerca... Eu estava cansado dessa sensação e a bebida começou a manda-la embora, ou pelo menos, adormece-la.

Eu o observei tentando entender como ele se sentia. Desde que Tasha se foi eu me sinto triste, mas não é como se eu não visse a felicidade em nenhum lugar, muito pelo contrário, eu sempre via a felicidade em todos os lugares, mas não parecia mais algo acessível para mim. Mas ele vê a tristeza em tudo... Como é possível viver pensando que em todo lugar não existe nada além da tristeza?

\- Entendo, e quanto à sua tia? - a psicologa prosseguiu.

\- Eu me sentia bem com ela, era como um refúgio para mim... Um refúgio da hipocrisia do meu pai e a futilidade da minha mãe - ele desviou o olhar - mas isso terminou também... Meu pai reclamou por causa da conta do meu cartão de crédito e quis me obrigar a me juntar ao AA, minha mãe não aguentaria passar por algo tão vergonhoso e decidiu que eu estava em processo de luto por minha Tia... 

\- E assim você acabou aqui - Mia comentou.

\- E onde essa garota entra na história? - Lissa questionou.

\- Desde a primeira vez que a vi foi diferente - ele suspirou - eu não vejo tristeza nela, eu a observei por algum tempo e ela é simplesmente diferente de tudo o que já vi... 

\- Isso é bom, Adrian... - Lissa começou.

\- O que adianta ser bom, se ela me rejeita? - ele murmurou.

Eu pisquei atordoado com aquela frase. De certa forma eu conseguia me identificar com aquele sentimento. Eu também me sentia assim com Rose, quero dizer, não em relação ao sentimento, e sim, em relação à alegria e vivacidade que ela exala. Quando estou perto dela, de alguma maneira eu sinto como se pudesse me reerguer. 

Eu tenho isso à minha disposição e estou jogando a chance fora, enquanto Adrian tenta se agarrar a isso de todas as maneiras e é rejeitado!

\- Desculpe por antes, Belikov - ele deu de ombros.

\- Não foi..

\- Talvez eu deva pegar umas dicas com você, no final - ele suspirou - ou talvez conseguir uma cicatriz dessas no olho, pelo menos eu teria algum assunto com ela...

Aquelas palavras finalmente me fizeram entender o motivo de eu ter sido o alvo de toda a sua fúria no fim. A garota que ele está interessado é a Sydney? 

\- Adrian, não seja bobo - Mia o repreendeu.

\- Adrian, sua situação vai além do processo de luto - Sonya retomou as rédeas da situação - O melhor pra você nesse momento é procurar um Psiquiatra..

\- Eu não sou louco - Sua expressão se tornou obscura - isso é besteira.

\- Ir a um psiquiatra não significa que você é louco e sim que você precisa de ajuda - Foi a primeira vez que vi Neil tão Sério - E você precisa de ajuda antes que as coisas piorem.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso - ele ameaçou se levantar.

\- Você tem algum Hobby, Adrian? - Sonya tentou uma nova tática.

\- Hobby? - ele franziu o cenho.

\- Praticar algum esporte, pintar, qualquer coisa... - ela explicou.

\- Eu não sei - ele parecia confuso. 

\- Seria bom para você adquirir um, sabe, algo que você realmente goste de fazer e que te ajude a externalizar esses pensamentos obscuros - Sonya prosseguiu.

Não pude deixar de pensar em suas palavras, eu realmente me sinto melhor desde que voltei a desenhar. Estamos todos no caminho certo.

**~~**~~**

Eu saí da reunião com uma decisão em mente, não fugiria mais de nada, e pra começar, eu me desculparia com Rose por minhas atitudes. Eu voltei para casa e passei algum tempo na praia, esperando que ela aparecesse, mas quando o sol estava quase se pondo eu percebi que ela não apareceria.

_Será que eu consegui estragar tudo de vez?_

Eu esperava que não, eu queria aquela amizade, apesar de tudo!

Com uma determinação que era típica de minha personalidade antes de tudo acontecer, eu me levantei da areia e segui até a rua, eu não sabia qual casa era a dela, nunca me interessei nisso, mas eu tinha uma informação...

Caminhei até a Washington Street na esperança de que ela estivesse trabalhando até tarde mais uma vez, com sorte eu a encontraria lá. 

A urgência que tomava conta de mim era algo que beirava ao assustador, eu não queria terminar como Adrian, não, eu precisava seguir seu conselho e aproveitar as chances que estava tendo. Sua confeitaria não ficava tão longe de minha casa, demorei poucos minutos para chegar até lá, encontrando a luz ainda acesa. 

Olhei pela porta de vidro e a encontrei de costas para a porta, arrumando algo sobre o balcão. Experimentei empurrar a porta que se abriu sem resistência. Será que é seguro que ela fique aqui até tarde sozinha? 

\- Desculpe, mas eu estou fechando por... - ela se virou, parando de falar ao me encontrar parado ali - Dimitri...

\- Oi... - eu a cumprimentei sem graça.

\- Oi, o que... eu... - ela parecia realmente sem saber como agir .

\- Eu posso falar com você? - questionei um pouco deslocado, ainda parado junto a porta. 

Se ela estivesse irritada comigo, eu iria embora, mas esperava que não estivesse.

\- Claro - ela mordeu o lábio inferior me observando parada perto do balcão.

O silencio reinou entre nós enquanto eu pensava o que exatamente eu falaria para ela. Porque eu não pensei nisso enquanto caminhava?

\- Dimitri, eu sinto muito se eu fiz algo que te ofendeu - ela desviou o olhar para o chão - eu sei que nós ainda não nos conhecemos e se eu falei algo...

\- Não, eu que vim te pedir desculpas por estar te evitando - eu a cortei - você não fez absolutamente nada errado, nada mesmo, o problema sou eu...

Aquilo fez com que Rose soltasse uma gargalhada forçada, interrompendo meu discurso. 

\- Meu Deus, eu sou muito azarada mesmo - ela revirou os olhos claramente irritada - olha, primeiro eu tento te dar boas vindas e você "sutilmente" me avisa que é casado, como se fosse simplesmente impossível para mim evitar me jogar aos seus pés imediatamente, Sr Irresistível!

Eu pisquei atordoado diante daquele ataque de fúria, sem saber exatamente o que causara aquilo. Eu não estava me desculpando? Eu sei que fui um idiota ao pensar que ela estava flertando comigo, mas pensei que tínhamos superado aquilo.

\- Rose..

\- E agora eu recebo a desculpa de "não é você, sou eu" quando sequer nos conhecemos! - Ela cruzou os braços antes de bufar.

\- Não é nada disso, você entendeu errado - eu tentei me aproximar - eu não estou lhe dando essa desculpa!

\- E o que você está fazendo então? Garantindo que sua esposa não vai se irritar porque nós passamos algum tempo conversando? Alias, onde está ela? Você está sozinho na casa, a única mulher com quem eu já te vi, foi Vasilisa e ela se recusou a me contar de onde te conhece - ela estava completamente furiosa, em nada lembrava a mulher gentil com quem eu conversei na praia. 

Eu cometi um erro, agora eu via isso. Era tarde demais.

\- Eu não devia ter vindo - eu respirei fundo tentando não permitir que suas palavras me afetassem.

\- Agora você não deveria ter vindo? - Ela se aproximou segurando meu braço - onde está sua esposa, Dimitri? 

Eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo mais uma vez. Ela tinha o direito de estar irritada, mas estava se aproximando de um ponto perigoso.

\- Sabe o que eu acho, você fez besteira e agora está tentando provar...

\- Ela está morta - eu disse entredentes.

Rose estancou, soltando meu braço em seguida. Eu não tive coragem de olhar em sua direção, me sentia envergonhado por toda aquela situação, eu deveria ir embora, mas ainda assim queria me explicar, não queria que ela tivesse uma imagem tão ruim de mim.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu realmente vim aqui me desculpar pela forma que agi com você - eu abaixei o olhar - Eu participo do grupo de apoio com Vasilisa e estou apenas tentando recomeçar minha vida...

Rose soltou um gemido envergonhado antes de passar por mim e ir até a porta, virando o aviso de "aberto" para "fechado" e trancando a porta em seguida.

\- Dimitri, me desculpa... - ela implorou 

\- Rose, não...

\- você veio aqui e... Meu Deus! Toda essa explosão - ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos - eu poderia cavar um buraco no chão agora, me perdoa...

\- Rose...

\- De verdade, eu me sinto péssima - ela começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Eu não me sentia ofendido com ela, queria apenas tranquiliza-la sobre aquela situação, mas não sabia como.

\- Que tal se começarmos outra vez? - Eu propus

\- Mais uma vez? - ela sorriu - Essa será o que? Quarta, quinta vez? 

\- Que tal a última? - ofereci um meio sorriso a ela.

\- Rose Mazur, 25 anos, confeiteira e tenho a tendencia a me colocar em situações embaraçosas - Ela estendeu a mão para mim.

Não pude deixar de achar graça de sua apresentação, envolvendo sua pequena mão com a minha.

\- Dimitri Belikov, 32 anos, desenhista e tenho a tendencia a não conseguir me explicar bem...

Eu logo soltei sua mão, a observando. Ela estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, calça jeans e um Sueter cor de vinho. Ela parecia cansada por mais um dia de trabalho, mas ela era linda, realmente linda!

\- Bem, acho que vou pra casa - eu desviei o olhar ao notar o rumo de meus pensamentos. 

\- Eu vou em alguns minutos - ela comentou - O que você acha de experimentar um Brownie enquanto eu limpo minha cozinha e nós podemos ir juntos?

Pensei naquela proposta, parte de minha mente me dizia para fugir imediatamente, mas consegui ignora-la. Seria mais seguro para ela se eu fizesse companhia e a levasse para casa depois. 

Rose passou pelo balcão, se dirigindo a uma porta que levava a uma pequena cozinha. Eu a segui, observando o ambiente pequeno e funcional.

\- Eu tive alguma encomendas de brownies de última hora - ela explicou levando alguns potes sujos de chocolate que estava na bancada para a pia.

\- Você trabalha aqui sozinha? - eu decidi ajuda-la a colocar a louça suja na pia.

\- Quando eu abri a confeitaria no início do ano, não imaginei que fosse ser tão trabalhoso - ela relatou apanhando um avental - Geralmente eu consigo dar conta do recado, mas quando surgem essas encomendas não planejadas...

\- Eu te ajudo com isso - eu apanhei o avental de suas mãos. 

Não deixaria ela limpar tudo sozinha enquanto olhava.

\- Não é necessário - ela relutou um pouco - eu posso fazer isso rápido. 

\- Eu também posso, enquanto eu cuido da louça, você arruma o resto - sugeri.

Nós nos ocupamos por alguns minutos em silêncio, nós concentrando exclusivamente na limpeza do comodo.

\- Então, Dimitri... Você trabalha desenhando, não é? - ela questionou terminando de limpar a grande bancada de mármore.

\- Sim, faço ilustração para livros, quadrinhos, essas coisas - eu expliquei enxugando minhas mãos em toalhas de papel enquanto a observava - eu consigo trabalhar em casa..

\- Você é ótimo no que faz, eu guardei aquele desenho - ela me olhou por sobre o ombro, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Obrigado...

Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo abertamente.

\- Eu que agradeço pela ajuda, Dimitri. Eu com certeza demoraria muito pra ir pra casa se não fosse por você.

\- Vamos, então?

Rose terminou de colocar as coisas no lugar e alguns minutos depois estávamos caminhando juntos Saboreando a whoopie Pie que Rose apanhara da confeitaria.

\- Gostou? - ela questionou parecendo ansiosa pela resposta.

\- É delicioso - eu garanti - você é ótima nisso...

\- Se eu estiver de bom humor, sim - ela lambeu a ponta dos dedos que estavam sujos de Marshmallow.

\- Então você estava de bom humor quando fez isso - eu comentei após engolir o último pedaço.

\- Sim, estava...

Nós deixamos que o silencio voltasse a reinar entre nós. Não precisávamos dizer nada, o silêncio era confortável entre nós dois. Seguimos assim até o início de nossa rua, quando Rose decidiu se manifestar.

\- Você disse que está no grupo de apoio com Lissa, não é?

\- Sim - eu lhe lancei um olhar desconfiado sem parar de caminhar. O que ela poderia querer com isso?

\- Eu queria agradecer pelo o que fizeram com ela - ela parou de caminhar - ela estava péssima com o aniversário da mãe dela e vocês conseguiram fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor...

Sua expressão parecia genuinamente sincera. Rose estava realmente agradecida pelo o que fizemos por Lissa, e eu não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhoso de ter feito parte daquilo. Eu gostaria de ter tido aquele tipo de apoio durante o aniversario de morte de Tasha.

\- Vocês são muito amigas, não são?

\- Você não faz ideia - Ela suspirou - Obrigada por me trazer, Dimitri... Eu gostei da companhia...

Eu ergui o olhar confuso, sem entender que já tínhamos chegado em sua casa. A surpresa tomou conta de mim quando percebi que estávamos na frente do grande sobrado que eu vinha admirando desde que cheguei em Cape May.

\- Você mora aqui?

\- Sim, obrigado pela companhia... Nós nos vemos depois? Amanhã, talvez? - ela parecia esperançosa, totalmente alheia à minha surpresa.

Ela vive nessa casa enorme sozinha!?

\- Claro... Nós podemos nos ver - eu garanti - Boa noite, Rose...

\- Boa noite, camarada - seu sorriso foi imediato antes que ela caminhasse até a entrada.

Eu aguardei até que ela estivesse totalmente segura dentro de sua casa para retomar o meu caminho. Eu me sentia satisfeito pelo desfecho daquele dia, eu tinha conseguido consertar os erros de antes e tinha ganhado uma amiga. Não era o que eu esperava, mas estava feliz.

\- Finalmente você apareceu - A voz de Ivan me surpreendeu.

Ele estava encostado em seu carro parado à porta de minha casa. Hoje era sexta, eu tinha esquecido totalmente sobre sua visita!


	7. Sexto Passo - Lidando Com Novos Desafios

_Em nossas vidas, a mudança é inevitável._

_A perda é inevitável._

_A felicidade reside na nossa adaptabilidade em sobreviver a tudo de ruim._

**_ buda _ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Onde diabos você se meteu? - Ivan questionou se desencostando do carro enquanto eu seguia em sua direção.

\- Desculpe, faz tempo que você chegou? - Eu questionei apanhando a chave da casa no bolso.

\- Cerca de vinte minutos, pensei que você estaria em casa - ele franziu o cenho me seguindo até a porta.

\- Eu estava com uma amiga - eu expliquei torcendo para que ele deixasse aquilo de lado.

\- Uma amiga? Que amiga? Desde quando você tem uma amiga? - Ivan parecia realmente animado com aquilo.

Eu acendi as luzes, tentando em vão ignora-lo. Eu sabia que ele não entenderia o significado daquilo e não queria que ele passasse a fantasiar qualquer coisa que fosse em sua mente.

\- Vamos Belikov, não fuja - ele me seguiu.

\- É apenas uma garota... Rose - eu dei de ombros - ela mora aqui na rua, ela sempre vem na praia passear com os cachorros...

\- Ela é bonita? - Ivan se sentou no sofá enquanto eu ia até a geladeira apanhar uma cerveja pra ele.

\- Não sei, eu não a vejo dessa maneira - menti me aproximando a fim de dar-lhe a cerveja.

Na verdade eu já tinha chegado a conclusão que a única razão de me sentir tão mal por conversar com Rose era porque eu a considerava uma mulher extremamente bonita. Ivan porém, não precisava saber disso, eu não queria que ele tivesse a ideia errada sobre o assunto.

\- Então você decidiu ter uma nova amiga... ela é do grupo? - ele questionou.

\- Não, mas conhece algumas pessoas do grupo. Ela apenas é sociável.

Ivan me observou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de voltar a se pronunciar.

\- Eu fico feliz, Dimitri. Você realmente levou a sério tudo o que eu te falei e buscou ajuda - Ele declarou antes de dar um gole na sua cerveja - Você tem desenhado melhor, e sua aparência também está melhor... Eu estou orgulhoso, espero que você continue assim.

Eu esbocei um meio sorriso com aquela declaração. Era bom que ele pensasse dessa maneira, pois eu estava diferente, eu me sentia diferente.

\- Mas...

Meu sorriso morreu.

\- O que?

\- Dimitri, você precisa resolver as coisas com a Blanche - Ele começou - Ela sente sua falta...

\- Eu falei com ela...

\- Ela me disse que a conversa não passou de cinco minutos - ele insistiu - Dimitri, você sabe o que significa para ela...

Eu me levantei, desconfortável com aquele assunto. Sei que ele tem razão, mas ainda assim...

\- É complicado, Ivan...

\- Dimitri, quando você e Tasha começaram a namorar e ela descobriu que sua família estava inteira na Rússia, ela praticamente te adotou - ele me lembrou - sempre te tratou como um de seus filhos. Ela já perdeu Tasha, não a obrigue a perder você também.

Eu pensei naquilo, Blanche realmente me tratava como um de seus filhos, ela já tinha perdido Natasha e talvez eu fosse a pessoa que a fazia se sentir mais próxima da filha, por isso ela nunca desistiu de tentar.

\- Apenas dê uma chance - ele prosseguiu.

\- Eu vou tentar - garanti antes de tomar mais um gole da cerveja

Nós passamos alguns minutos ali em silêncio antes de Ivan voltar a se manifestar.

\- Eu trouxe um novo trabalho pra você - ele comentou despreocupadamente - acho que você está pronto...

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos. Fazia meses que não tentavam me dar nenhum trabalho novo, eu tinha travado totalmente depois do acidente e não conseguia desenvolver nada inédito, e agora...

\- Ivan...

\- Você precisa tentar em algum momento, Dimitri - ele insistiu - nós fechamos a ilustração de um novo livro, e eu sei que você consegue.

\- E se eu travar de novo? - eu respirei fundo.

\- Eu passo para outra pessoa, mas ao menos tente fazer - ele pediu.

Decidi atender seu pedido por fim. Ivan estava cansado da viagem e acabou indo se deitar mais cedo após me passar o manuscrito do livro que eu iria ilustrar. A história era sobre uma mulher de um mundo fantasioso que havia sido descoberta como uma princesa e tinha que encontrar uma maneira de lidar com a súbita mudança em sua vida.

Eu me atentei à descrição da personagem, tentando começar um esboço para a ilustração, mas nada veio em minha mente. Eu fiz alguns rabiscos na folha, mas o resultado foi medonho.

Tudo bem, eu estou cansado, apenas isso. Por isso que eu não consigo pensar em nada. Eu posso tentar amanhã. Sim. Amanhã Parece ótimo.

Levei Ivan para um breve café da manhã na Washington Street, observando a confeitaria de Rose ainda fechada antes de guia-lo para um breve passeio pela cidade, terminando na praia.

\- Então é assim que você tem vivido - Ivan comentou sentado ao meu lado observando o mar.

\- Eu pensei sobre o que você disse sobre a Blanche - eu comecei - Você tem razão...

\- Mesmo? Não vai nem tentar se defender? - ele me lançou um olhar divertido.

\- Pensei que você queria que eu concordasse com você - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu quero, apenas me surpreendi por você fazer isso tão depressa - ele deu de ombros - o que você pretende agora?

\- Não sei, Posso tentar telefonar pra ela essa semana - eu suspirei brincando com a areia - não sei bem o que diria...

\- Ação de graças, quem sabe? - ele sugeriu.

Eu odiei aquela sugestão, eu não tinha nenhum plano para a ação de graças na próxima semana, e queria que continuasse assim.

\- Talvez seja bom falar sobre isso com o tal grupo - ele desistiu após não obter resposta- podem te ajudar com isso, não?

\- Sim, eu farei isso na próxima reunião - eu concordei avistando Rose tentando segurar os cachorros.

Porque ela escolheu ter dois são Bernardos se está na cara que não consegue controla-los?

\- Ahhh quer saber, sejam livres! - Ela exclamou ao soltar a guia dos dois cachorros, desistindo de vez te tentar conte-los.

Eu observei os dois passarem correndo por onde Ivan e eu estávamos antes de perceber o olhar de Ivan fixo em Rose. Ela usava uma calça jeans justa, um suéter vermelho que não parecia ser quente o suficiente para a temperatura de inicio de inverno e tênis. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, se movimentando com o vento marítimo enquanto ela caminhava em nossa direção.

\- Ela está vindo pra cá? - Ivan se manifestou embasbacado.

\- Essa é a Rose, a amiga de quem eu falei - eu comentei me levantando, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Ivan.

\- Você disse que ela era feia! - ele murmurou seguindo meu exemplo ao se colocar de pé.

\- Não disse não - eu dei de ombros assim que Rose chegou - Bom dia, Rose...

\- Bom dia, Camarada - ela sorriu antes de se virar para Ivan - Bom dia...

\- Ivan Zeklos - ele estendeu a mão para ela - eu sou um amigo do Dimitri...

\- É um prazer conhece-lo... - ela sorriu amigavelmente.

Nós passamos um tempo na praia juntos enquanto os cachorros brincavam até que Rose avisou que precisava voltar. Ivan ficou comigo até a noite, foi bom passar um tempo com meu amigo, eu sequer me lembrava qual era a sensação de estar em sua companhia. Pensei que Ivan faria qualquer comentário sobre Rose, mas ele se limitou a ficar em silêncio sobre o assunto.

Talvez tivesse medo de que eu me afastasse novamente.

**~~**~~**

\- Porque você não tenta simplesmente falar com ela? - Eu incentivei Adrian que observava Sydney de longe enquanto aguardávamos o horário da reunião.

\- Eu não trouxe nenhum presente hoje - ele negou - Como foi o fim de semana?

\- Um amigo veio me visitar - eu contei - e você não precisa de presentes, apenas tente conversar. Sabe, como uma pessoa normal...

Ele pareceu considerar aquilo por algum momento antes de se desencostar da parede e seguir até o balcão. Adrian ficou parado sem dizer nada para chamar a atenção da jovem, eu estava prestes a interferir, quando ele agiu.

\- Oi, Sydney, certo? - ele começou - eu sempre te vejo aqui e...

_Essa foi a forma que ele encontrou para puxar um assunto com ela!?_

\- Bem, eu trabalho aqui...

Aquele foi o inicio da resposta, eu deixei de prestar atenção quando Neil se encostou na parede ao meu lado, onde Adrian estava antes.

\- As vezes eu me pergunto como ele pode ser tão rápido com algumas mulheres e tão lerdo com ela - ele suspirou.

\- Você sabe?

\- Eu o vi tentando dar uma caixa de lenços para ela. Sinceramente, alguém deveria ensina-lo - ele riu.

\- As pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas quando começam a gostar de alguém - eu dei de ombros - Comecei a namorar Natasha algumas semanas antes de seu aniversario, isso resultou comigo segurando um filhote de gato persa e ela tendo uma crise alérgica.

\- Porque um filhote de gato? - ele achou graça.

\- Ela tinha comentado que a avó tinha um e ela o adorava, mas se esqueceu de mencionar a alergia - não pude conter um pequeno sorriso, me surpreendendo ao notar que aquela lembrança não me causava dor.

Neil riu abertamente dessa vez, fazendo com que eu o acompanhasse. Era bom poder pensar na Tasha dessa forma, leve, divertida, sem aquela dor característica que acompanhava cada lembrança sua.

\- Não posso te julgar, uma vez presenteei Olive com uma caixa de bombons e no fim, acabamos no hospital por ela ter tido um choque anafilático por conta dos amendoins.

\- Primeiro encontro? - me desencostei da parede ao avistar Sonya indo até nossa sala.

\- Aniversario de casamento - ele me seguiu até a sala ainda rindo - até hoje não entendo como posso ter feito aquilo. Olive costumava brincar dizendo a todos que tentei mata-la por ter sido obrigado a provar suas experiencias culinárias por um ano.

Seu sorriso morreu me fazendo pensar que Talvez Olive fosse o motivo de Neil estar no grupo. Ele nunca compartilhou exatamente qual foi sua perda, mas também nunca tinha citado uma esposa antes. Meu olhar desceu para sua mão, observando seu dedo anelar esquerdo sem nenhuma aliança.

Nós nos acomodamos, nos preparando para começar uma nova Reunião, eu aguardei pacientemente Sonya se desculpar pelo atraso antes de me manifestar, eu me sentia ansioso por compartilhar tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.

_Tão diferente dos primeiros dias..._

\- E então, Dimitri... Tem algo a compartilhar hoje? - Sonya questionou por fim - Como foi o seu fim de semana?

\- Meu chefe veio me visitar - eu contei - nós somos velhos amigos e ele me deu um novo projeto.

\- Isso é ótimo, Dimitri - Sonya sorriu - que tipo de projeto?

Aquilo parece ter interessado a todos, eu passei o restante do tempo da reunião contando detalhes sobre o projeto e como aquilo era empolgante. Quando menos esperei, estávamos saindo para a tarde fria de início de inverno de Cape May. Meu plano inicial era seguir diretamente para minha casa para tentar desenhar mais um pouco, eu havia escondido minha tentativa falida do grupo, não queria que se preocupassem à toa, eu estava cansado naquele momento, provavelmente esse foi o problema.

\- Você não falou nada sobre a garota dessa vez - a voz de Vasilisa me surpreendeu, ela tinha passado a caminhar ao meu lado, escondida por meu ponto cego.

Eu a observei enquanto ela se encolhia dentro de seu casaco quando um vento gelado nos atingiu.

\- Não, achei que a questão do novo projeto seria mais interessante - eu dei de ombros.

\- Mesmo? Eu fiquei feliz de saber que você decidiu dar uma abertura para que uma nova amiga se aproxime - ela comentou como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

Eu parei de caminhar imediatamente a encarando com uma expressão surpresa. Como ela... Rose!

\- Ela não me contou, se é isso que você está pensando - ela parou um pouco mais à frente, se virando ao perceber que eu não estava mais ao seu lado.

\- E então? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eu fui encontra-la na loja na sexta e te vi lá, então tudo começou a se encaixar, sabe - ela deu de ombros - podemos continuar? Está frio!

Eu voltei a caminhar ao seu lado, me sentindo um pouco desconcertado com a situação. O que exatamente ela pensa sobre isso?

\- Sinto muito se te deixei desconfortável - ela prosseguiu - mas fiquei feliz de saber sobre sua decisão.

Eu me mantive em silencio por alguns momentos, digerindo aquela informação. Apenas voltei a falar quando me senti confortável para isso.

\- Tudo bem, apenas não esperava - eu garanti - Rose e eu conseguimos resolver as coisas e... Eu acho que para mim sua amizade será uma boa coisa.

\- Eu te garanto que sim - ela sorriu - Rose será o melhor apoio que você um dia encontrará fora do grupo.

\- Espero que sim...

Nós voltamos a caminhar em silêncio, rumando em direção à Washington Street. Eu pensei em tudo o que aquilo significava. Um apoio fora do grupo, será que realmente seria possível? Quando eu menos esperei, estávamos na frente da confeitaria, eu me preparei para me despedir de Vasilisa, mas ela parecia ainda ter algo a dizer.

\- Sabe, nós vamos passar a ação de graça juntas semana que vem - ela comentou - você tem planos?

\- Provavelmente ficar em casa... - eu dei de ombros, não comemorava mais nada desde o acidente.

\- Você deveria ficar com a gente, Rose adoraria e...

\- O que eu adoraria? - ela abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto

\- Rose, oi... - Lissa sorriu.

\- Lissa, Camarada... Vocês vão entrar? - Rose questionou ainda sorrindo.

\- Não, eu vou pra casa, tenho o projeto para terminar - eu neguei apesar de sentir vontade de passar mais algum tempo na companhia de Rose.

\- Mesmo? - ela exibiu um traço de decepção no olhar - Mas sobre o que estavam falando?

\- Ação de graças, Dimitri vai ficar sozinho - Lissa explicou.

\- De jeito nenhum, você vem ficar com a gente - Rose decidiu - seremos nós três juntos, agradecendo por tudo. O que você me diz?

Não, aquilo já era demais, eu não faria parte disso. Eu...

\- Não, eu preciso ir - eu não esperei resposta, me contentei em me afastar depressa.

Enquanto caminhava a angustia apertava com força meu peito. Eu não entendia o motivo de estar me sentindo daquela maneira, era apenas um feriado.

Um feriado que eu fazia questão de ignorar como todos os outros!

Tentei não pensar mais naquilo quando cheguei em casa, ao invés disso, procurei trabalhar na ilustração do livro. Porém, mais uma vez me peguei encarando uma folha em branco sem ter ideia do que desenhar ali, nada parecia ficar bom o suficiente, nada se encaixava.

Meu maior medo se tornou realidade mais uma vez, eu não era capaz de criar nada novo. Eu pensei que estava bem, mas não, eu não estava bem.

_E provavelmente nunca ficaria bem._


	8. Sétimo Passo - Uma Nova Chance

_A vida me ensinou a dizer adeus às pessoas que amo, sem tirá-las do meu coração._

_**Fênix Faustine** _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava com uma péssima dor de cabeça. Eu tinha dormindo no sofá depois de passar a noite tentando desenvolver alguma coisa naquela droga de ilustração. Passei alguns dias fugindo de Rose novamente, eu não queria saber sobre aquela historia de ação de graças, eu queria apenas esquecer aquilo.

Eu conversei com o grupo ontem sobre meu novo bloqueio e tinha conseguido desenvolver algumas coisas, mas a princesa... A melhor que eu desenhei parecia uma Drag Queen mal produzida.

\- Tudo bem, eu consigo... - Eu falei em voz alta, respirando fundo - eu consegui desenhar o cenário, então...

Segui até a cozinha em busca de uma xícara de café, me preparando para recomeçar quando meu celular tocou.

\- Belikov - atendi o telefonema do número desconhecido.

\- Dimitri? É a Lissa. Tudo bem? - sua voz parecia agitada.

\- Lissa? Estou bem, e você? - eu franzi o cenho diante da situação.

\- Eu... eu não estou... muito bem - ela começou hesitante - eu acordei me sentindo estranha, sabe, as coisas de sempre.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso - eu suspirei.

Os pesadelos da garota tinham diminuído consideravelmente, mas de tempos em tempos ela ainda sonhava com o incêndio e eu podia imaginar o quanto aquilo a perturbava.

\- Eu queria conversar com alguém, se você puder...

\- Eu estarei lá, que horas? - respondi sem hesitar.

\- Daqui uma hora - ela respondeu após um breve momento de hesitação.

Uma hora? Ela está tão ruim assim?

\- Será na sua casa? - eu questionei.

\- Não, será... - tive a impressão de ouvi-la sussurrar com alguém do outro lado. O que está acontecendo? - eu vou te passar o endereço, não é longe...

\- Lissa, você está bem?

\- Estou, eu vou te enviar o endereço por mensagem, pode ser? Você vai estar lá? - ela questionou de maneira ansiosa.

\- Vou, vou me arrumar - eu garanti.

\- Obrigada Dimitri, até daqui a pouco - ela desligou me deixando confuso.

Decidi não pensar tanto naquilo, tomei um banho, me vesti e perto da hora combinada estava caminhando até meu destino, observando o céu nublado. Talvez chova mais tarde, fazia pouco mais de cinco graus naquele dia e a tendencia era cair ainda mais a temperatura.

Minha confusão aumentou quando percebi que o numero do endereço que Lissa me passou não existia, eu estava prestes a telefonar para ela quando um Mini Cooper preto com detalhes vermelhos parou ao meu lado.

\- Entre - eu pisquei atordoado quando Rose abaixou o vidro e sorriu para mim.

_O que está acontecendo? Ela enlouqueceu?_

Quando eu pensei que não poderia piorar, uma fina garoa começou a cair, me desnorteando ainda mais.

\- O que está acontecendo? Onde está Lissa?

\- Ela está bem e eu estou te sequestrando, Camarada - ela insistiu - Vamos, entre no carro.

Parte de mim queria fazer o que ela mandava sem questionar, mas eu ainda me lembrava o motivo de estar a evitando por todo esse tempo.

\- Eu não sei o que você estava pensando, mas eu preciso ir - eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a andar, a deixando para trás.

Ouvi ela praguejar antes de sair do carro, batendo a porta atrás de si e correr em minha direção.

\- Dimitri, espera! - ela gritou.

\- Rose, por favor, eu não estou no meu melhor momento - eu pedi.

\- Sim, eu sei e é exatamente por isso que estou aqui - ela me lançou um olhar desafiador.

O que ela quer afinal? Ela mal me conhece, porque está aqui!?

\- Tudo bem, Dimitri. Vamos fazer o seguinte, o que você espera disso tudo? - ela cruzou os braços ainda olhando em meus olhos.

\- Como?

\- Sabe, dessa amizade - ela revirou os olhos - você quer que seja uma amizade sincera, onde possamos encontrar apoio nos momentos difíceis e tudo mais, ou você quer que sejamos apenas conhecidos que passam alguns minutos juntos na praia de vez em quando?

Eu pisquei atordoado com aquele ultimato. O que foi isso? Ela simplesmente perguntou isso assim? O que eu quero? Uma amiga verdadeira? uma companhia para as tardes na praia? O que?

\- O que vai ser Dimitri? Você precisa apenas me responder isso e eu vou embora - ela insistiu - você sabe o que precisa falar para me dispensar...

\- Eu quero ser seu amigo - eu murmurei.

\- Então entra na droga do carro! - ela exclamou retomando o caminho até seu mini cooper

\- Eu não posso...

Aquilo fez com que ela parasse e respirasse fundo, claramente frustrada. Mas o que ela espera? Olha o tamanho desse carro! Eu nunca vou conseguir entrar ali!

\- Porque não?

\- Rose, o carro parece um brinquedo - eu apontei o óbvio sentindo a fina garoa umedecer meus cabelos.

Aquilo fez com que ela risse, na verdade, gargalhasse antes de entrar no veículo.

\- Vamos Dimitri, é mais espaçoso do que parece - ela garantiu me incentivando.

Eu acabei cedendo, abrindo a porta e me acomodando como podia ali. O interior do carro era muito bonito, todo trabalhado em couro e detalhes vermelhos, mas não mudava o fato de que não era espaçoso. De forma alguma eu poderia dizer que estava confortável ali.

\- Onde você está me levando? - Eu murmurei.

\- Eu preciso fazer as compras para a ação de graças, camarada - ela explicou - existe um mercado em Villas, a cidade vizinha, nós podemos encontrar tudo o que precisamos lá....

\- Precisamos? - eu me virei para vê-la.

\- Tudo bem, eu preciso - ela revirou os olhos.

\- Eu já disse que não vou participar da ação de graças - eu avisei.

Rose não se importou em me responder. Porque é tão difícil para ela entender que eu preciso de um tempo para mim?

Nós continuamos em silencio pelos quinze minutos seguintes até chegarmos no mercado em Villas, Rose estacionou aquele projeto de carro na primeira vaga que encontrou e logo nós estávamos caminhando entre as prateleiras do mercado conduzindo o carrinho.

\- Porque você me trouxe? - Eu enfim questionei ao notar que Rose não falaria nada.

\- Eu queria companhia e você _precisava_ de companhia - ela deu de ombros naturalmente enquanto escolhia uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Mas eu não...

\- Dimitri, qual é... nós podemos ser sinceros um com o outro? - ela respirou fundo antes de se virar em minha direção - se você não quiser vir para a ação de graças, tudo bem, eu não vou te forçar, mas... Você devia tentar sabe...

\- Você não entende - eu neguei.

\- Eu entendo, Dimitri... Eu sei o quanto é difícil para você - ela se aproximou - eu só quero que você fique bem, eu quero que você recomece, que você...

Ela desviou o olhar, parecendo reconsiderar as próprias palavras antes de voltar a olhar em meus olhos.

\- Eu só quero que você viva... - ela soltou por fim.

Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela se preocupava, mas ela não compreendia, claro que não, como poderia?

\- Eu sei que você acha que entende o que estou passando por causa da Lissa, mas...

\- Lissa? Dimitri, não é por causa dela - ela negou.

Eu me lembrei do dia em que a vi na praia. Seria possível que ela com tão pouca idade pudesse saber alguma coisa sobre a dor que eu sinto?

\- Eu sei que você sente como se não pudesse existir uma vida sem ela - Rose deu um passo em minha direção.

Eu senti a lagrima sair de meu olho esquerdo, escorrendo por meu rosto. Suas palavras me afetavam mais do que deveriam, era como se cada uma fosse um choque diferente.

\- Então você conseguiu recomeçar depois que encontrou o grupo, e tem conseguido ter alguns dias realmente bons - ela se aproximou ainda mais - Mas quando você chega ao ponto de se sentir realmente feliz, você se sente culpado por aquele sentimento. Como você poderia ser feliz sem ela?

\- Rose... - eu me senti desconfortável por ela saber tanto sobre meus sentimentos. Como ela poderia?

\- Eu estou mentindo? - ela questionou.

Eu me limitei a balançar a cabeça em negação, Rose esticou a mão, tocando meu rosto a fim de limpar a lagrima que correra.

\- A questão é que é seu dever viver da melhor maneira que você puder, você precisa fazer isso por aqueles que se foram, sabe, em memoria deles - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - tenho certeza que se ela te amava, ela iria querer isso...

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

\- Pelo o que eu seria grato? - soltei por fim.

\- Eu posso fazer uma lista de coisas...

\- Me diga uma - eu revirei os olhos, tentando acabar de vez com aquilo.

\- Você deve ser grato por ter conhecido uma mulher incrível, por tê-la amado, por tê-la ao seu lado, por ter tido a chance de ter uma família com ela, por todos os momentos que passaram juntos, por cada memoria que você tem dela, que eu tenho certeza que são lindas... devo continuar?

Eu fechei os olhos, tendo a imagem de Tasha estampada em minha mente, ela sorria deitada em nossa cama com os cabelos ainda despenteados pela manhã. Aquele pensamento foi estranho, apesar do aperto em meu peito, eu não me sentia triste.

\- Você deve fazer isso por ela - Rose segurou minha mão - Mas como eu disse.. Eu não vou te obrigar.

Eu desviei o olhar, me sentindo confuso com o turbilhão de emoções que me atingiram naquele momento, senti novamente sua mão em meu rosto, me fazendo apreciar aquela carícia. Foi quando me lembrei que estávamos no meio do corredor do mercado.

\- O que precisamos pegar agora? - eu me afastei subitamente.

Rose recolheu sua mão, entendendo o recado antes de colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e voltar a checar sua lista.

\- Precisamos de Cranberry para o molho - ela avisou - vamos, camarada.

Nós passeamos pelos corredores do mercado, pegando todas as coisas que constavam na lista de compras antes de retornar para o carro. Quando saímos, a fina garoa de antes tinha se transformado em uma forte chuva, o carro estava estacionado a alguns metros de distancia, nós certamente nos molharíamos.

\- Eu não acredito que esqueci o guarda chuva no carro - Rose gemeu - Você acha que vai passar rápido?

\- Não parece - eu observei o céu escuro e carregado.

\- Ahhh que droga - ela suspirou - eu lavei meu cabelo hoje!

\- Você consegue correr? - eu coloquei as sacolas de compra no chão retirando o sobretudo que eu vestia.

\- Não vai adiantar muito, vamos nos molhar - ela fez um biquinho.

\- Apenas corra - não pude conter um sorriso ao colocar o sobretudo sobre sua cabeça, aquilo ajudaria pelo menos um pouco.

Rose seguiu minhas instruções, soltando pequenos gritinhos ao contato da água gelada com seu corpo. Eu apanhei as sacolas do chão e a segui, sentindo a temperatura de meu corpo cair consideravelmente, porém, mais rápido do que imaginava, consegui alcançar o carro. Rose abriu a porta pra mim, sua risada preencheu o ambiente assim que eu me vi seguro ali.

\- Você ficou todo molhado - ela apontou.

\- De nada - eu revirei os olhos apesar de um meio sorriso em meus lábios.

\- Eu vou te deixar em casa, Dimitri - ela deu partida - Você precisa de um banho quente...

Rose dirigiu um pouco mais devagar por conta da chuva, alguns minutos depois ela parou na frente de minha casa.

\- Direto para o Banho, Dimitri - ela recomendou - obrigada pela companhia.

\- Você fala como se tivesse me dado muita escolha - eu a provoquei.

\- Hey, eu te...

Ela parou de falar quando eu segurei sua mão parecendo surpresa com minha atitude.

\- Obrigado por tudo - eu falei antes de sair do carro.

Me lembrei de meu sobretudo apenas quando já estava em casa, creio que terei que pegar com ela depois. Eu segui a recomendação de Rose, tomei um banho quente e tentei trabalhar um pouco no desenho, conseguindo progredir um pouco no esboço da tal princesa.

Eu despertei no dia seguinte sentindo minha cabeça pesada, na verdade, sentindo meu corpo todo pesado. Ótimo resultado da chuva de ontem. Eu me levantei, sentindo um mal estar me acometer.

Dei uma espiada pela janela da sala, notando que já tinha parado de chover antes de me jogar no sofá da sala enquanto tentava me lembrar se tinha algum medicamento na casa. Porque ela me convenceu a sair ontem?

_Ela é maluca!_

Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo fiquei ali, apenas me levantei de má vontade quando ouvi a campainha soar. Me arrastei até a porta, espirrando antes de abri-la. Rose estava parada ali, vestindo uma calça cor de vinho, uma blusa alaranjada e botas de cano curto.

\- Bom dia, Camarada - ela sorriu - eu trouxe seu casaco...

\- Obrigado, Rose - eu forcei um sorriso sentindo uma breve tontura me acometer.

\- Você está bem? Parece estar péssimo! - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Estou bem, apenas..

Antes que eu terminasse a frase, ela se esticou tocando minha testa, arregalando os olhos em seguida

\- Você está queimando de febre! - ela elevou a voz.

\- Eu estou bem, Rose - eu me afastei discretamente - apenas um pouco cansado.

Aquilo porém pareceu um convite para que ela entrasse em minha casa e foi o que ela fez, pegando minha mão e me guiando até o sofá após fechar a porta.

\- Bem... Você não está bem! - ela murmurou me obrigando a me sentar - o que está sentindo? Eu não devia ter deixado você se molhar ontem!

\- Você está exagerando - eu suspirei após me sentar - estou apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça e um mal estar, não é nada a se preocupar.

Rose se sentou ao meu lado, me observando de maneira desconfiada.

\- Você tomou algum remédio? - ela questionou por fim - você com certeza está com febre, tem algum termômetro aqui?

\- Tem uma caixa de medicamentos no armário do banheiro - eu informei desistindo de discutir com ela.

Rose seguiu até o banheiro enquanto eu me encostava no braço do sofá, sentindo minha cabeça ainda mais pesada.

\- Vou te dar um anti térmico, deve ajudar - ela declarou se ajoelhando na minha frente e posicionando o termômetro em minha testa¹ para medir a temperatura.

Eu observei sua expressão preocupada enquanto avaliava minha situação me sentindo subitamente bem com aquilo. Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha alguém para cuidar de mim dessa forma.

\- 39 graus, eu vou pegar água pra você tomar o comprimido - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - você já se alimentou hoje?

\- Não, eu vou...

\- Ficar quieto aí, eu cuido disso - ela sorriu de maneira acalentadora - deita aí e descansa...

Segui sua recomendação enquanto ela ia até a cozinha, inspecionar minha geladeira.

\- Eu posso te ajudar - me sentei ao vê-la tirar alguns legumes da geladeira e vascular meu armário.

\- Não precisa, você vai me ajudar se ficar quieto aí, camarada - ela sorriu - gosta de sopa de tomate?

\- Claro...

Então ela se pôs a trabalhar enquanto eu a observava do sofá, ela certamente sabia o que estava fazendo e o aroma da tal sopa estava delicioso.

_\- Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso! Eu jurava que ainda não tinha colocado sal - Tasha gemeu desgostosa ao provar a canja de galinha que ela tinha feito para mim._

_\- Não está tão ruim - eu tentei amenizar, embora estivesse torcendo para não precisar comer mais daquilo._

_\- Não? Você nunca fica doente, e quando fica eu salgo sua sopa - ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro - desculpe, Dimka._

_Não pude evitar rir diante daquilo, me limitei a me deitar em seu colo e apreciar as carícias feitas em minha cabeça. Ela cuidava melhor de mim do que qualquer pessoa jamais poderia cuidar._

\- Ficará pronta em alguns minutos - Rose declarou se sentando no chão na frente do sofá antes de se virar para mim - seu rosto...

Eu não tinha compreendido qual era o problema até ela estender a mão e secar a lagrima que correra de meu olho esquerdo.

\- Isso é comum, as vezes eu nem percebo - eu expliquei um pouco desconcertado.

Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo seus dedos subirem até a minha cicatriz, a contornando delicadamente. 

\- Isso deve ter doído bastante. Como aconteceu? - ela questionou enquanto eu mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo seu toque.

\- Foi um acidente - eu suspirei - no último Halloween uma criança correu para frente do carro, eu tentei desviar, mas acabei sendo atingido no cruzamento. 

Eu voltei a abrir os olhos, desviando o olhar 

\- Eu me machuquei quando o carro atingiu uma árvore do meu lado, mas Tasha... Ela morreu quase que instantaneamente. 

Era a primeira vez que eu contava a alguém o que realmente tinha acontecido. E aquela sensação era diferente. Eu não me sentia mal ao falar sobre isso, mas também não me sentia bem.

\- Eu sinto muito - Rose mordeu o lábio inferior se afastando - eu vou ver sua sopa.

Rose retornou com uma tigela de sopa, a estendendo para mim quando me sentei para comer. Ela reassumiu seu lugar no chão, procurando algum filme para assistir na netflix.

\- Como ela era? - Rose questionou logo após a primeira colherada. 

\- Quem?

\- Tasha, sua esposa - ela explicou - Como ela era? 

O sorriso veio em meu rosto de maneira involuntária ao pensar em Tasha. Acabei deixando a sopa um pouco de lado para me dedicar totalmente aquele assunto.

\- Ela era maravilhosa. Era muito bonita, muito mesmo. Era engraçada, caridosa, leal - meu sorriso se alargou - Deus, eu sinto falta dela...

\- Você era louco por ela - Rose deduziu.

\- Na noite do acidente estávamos conversando sobre filhos... Ela era louca por crianças... Era professora de artes marciais infantil - Acabei revelando algo que nunca contei para ninguém. 

Mas com ela... Era tão fácil me abrir.

\- Ela parece ser realmente incrível - Rose sorriu - Está gostando da sopa?

\- Está deliciosa - eu garanti voltando minha atenção para a sopa.

Nós ficamos em silencio assistindo um filme de suspense policial fazendo algum comentário ou outro sobre o filme. 

Eu observei Rose sentada próximo a mim com um olhar interessado preso à TV. Ela era bonita, não, muito mais do que isso... Sua beleza não era apenas exterior. Ela era diferente de todos os que eu conhecia, ela tinha uma alegria que me contagiava sempre que eu estava com ela. 

\- Posso perguntar algo pra você? - eu soltei com o fim do filme.

\- Claro, pode falar - ela me observou.

\- Sobre nossa conversa ontem - eu comecei - as coisas que você me disse, como você sabia? 

Ela se moveu parecendo desconfortável, voltando o rosto para a TV. 

\- Desculpe, se você não quiser falar, eu entendo - eu emendei.

\- Eu não me importo de falar, não com você, pelo menos - ela forçou um sorriso, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. 

Eu sorri discretamente com aquela declaração. Eu gostava da ideia de conhecer uma parte dela que ninguém mais conhecia.

\- Eu perdi meus pais quando tinha dezesseis - ela explicou - foi um assalto que deu errado, pensaram que a casa estaria vazia, mas eles voltaram antes de viagem. Por muito tempo eu me senti como você está se sentindo agora, era como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido levada com eles...

\- Eu sinto muito - eu balbuciei pensando em como deve ter sido difícil para ela estar naquela situação sendo tão jovem.

\- Eu sei o quanto machuca, sei como é sentir esse buraco no peito que nada parece preencher. Mas você vai encontrar uma forma de lidar com isso, e quando você encontrar, você vai superar - ela sorriu se voltando para mim - eu sei disso, eu superei...

Eu absorvi aquelas palavras, pensando no significado de cada uma. Aprender a lidar com a perda da Tasha... creio que de alguma forma, eu estou evoluindo nisso. Pensar nela não é mais tão doloroso. 

\- Eu preciso ir, camarada... marquei algo com a Liss - ela explicou se inclinando em minha direção. 

Eu fechei os olhos imediatamente, sentindo sua respiração próxima ao meu rosto, antes que seus lábios encostasse em minha testa, depositando um beijo carinhoso ali.

\- Se precisar de algo, é só me ligar - ela instruiu - ainda tem sopa na panela.

\- Obrigado, Roza... 

Ela franziu o cenho com aquilo, antes de abrir um sorriso completo tirando meu ar por alguns segundos. 

\- Amanhã eu começo os preparativos para a ação de graças, camarada. Espero que você mude de ideia - ela se levantou.

\- Talvez eu mude - eu garanti sorrindo em resposta.

Talvez eu tenha algumas coisas para agradecer no fim.

___________________________________________

¹ Sim, para quem não sabe existem termometros digitais que é só posicionar na testa para saber a temperatura, e são mto usados nos EUA...


	9. Oitavo Passo - Gratidão

_Vamos dizer adeus aos pensamentos tristes e que só reste as boas lembranças._

_Só reste amor no peito,_

_pois no fim o que vale a pena é ser feliz._

_** Caio Fernando Abreu ** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu suspirei ao observar os desenhos finalizados em minha bancada. Eu finalmente tinha conseguido desenhar aquela princesa, só não esperava que ela fosse ficar tão... Familiar.

Não podia negar que minha inspiração para aquele trabalho havia sido Rose, ela estava estampada em cada desenho que eu fizera, mesmo quando eu tentava mudar algo, era ela quem saia ali. Eu não sabia se me sentia feliz ou não por aquilo.

Bem, pelo menos eu tenho algo para enviar a Ivan. Me levantei, indo até a geladeira apanhar um pouco de água. Tudo bem, Rose e eu passamos um bom período juntos ontem e depois de tudo o que ela me contou minha admiração por ela cresceu. Talvez essa fosse inclusive uma boa maneira de demonstrar isso, a homenageando de alguma forma.

Mas o que Ivan pensaria disso? Ele consideraria um bom sinal?

Meu celular começou a tocar, me levando até a sala, onde eu o havia abandonado em cima do sofá. Observei a foto de Blanche estampada na tela, apesar do que eu falaram para Ivan, nunca cheguei a telefonar para ela, estava na hora de enfrentar aquilo de uma vez. Eu respirei fundo antes de atender.

\- Blanche, bom dia.

\- Dimitri, oi... Como você está? - ela parecia animada com o fato de eu ter atendido sua ligação tão depressa.

\- Eu estou bem, Blanche. E você? - tentei soar da maneira mais amigável possível.

Eu posso não ter telefonado para ela como prometi a Ivan, mas manteria minha palavra sobre melhorar as coisas entre nós.

\- Eu também estou, Dimitri - senti um sorriso em sua voz.

Um silencio reinou em seguida, eu não sabia ao certo como prosseguir e ela parecia estar com o mesmo problema.

\- O que você tem feito, Dimitri? - ela tentou outra abordagem.

\- Estou frequentando um grupo de apoio aqui em Cape May - respondi com um meio sorriso. Era libertador finalmente admitir isso para alguém além de Ivan.

\- Dimitri, eu... Você não tem ideia do quanto estou feliz por ouvir isso - ela parecia genuinamente emocionada - Você aparecerá para a ação de Graças?

\- Não... eu tenho.. alguns compromissos - me senti desconfortável ao responder aquilo.

Não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava trocando Tasha por outras mulheres, mas também não queria passar a ação de graças com a família Ozera!

\- Dimitri, no último ano nós entendemos seu desejo de ficar sozinho, mas..

\- Não, algumas pessoas do grupo se juntarão para fazer um almoço - eu a interrompi - eu já disse que iria...

Ok, isso não era mentira. Eu fazia parte do grupo, Lissa fazia parte do grupo. Isso certamente poderia contar como "algumas pessoas".

\- Ohh entendo... Tudo bem então - ela soou mais conformada - fico realmente feliz por você, Dimitri.

\- Eu estou bem de verdade, Blanche - eu garanti novamente - Ivan tinha razão, eu precisava disso e... Cape May foi o lugar perfeito.

Um silencio se fez do outro lado da linha, por um momento, pensei que minha sogra havia encerrado a chamada, mas logo em seguida a ouvir fungar.

\- Blanche? - eu chamei um pouco em dúvida. Ela está chorando!?

\- Obrigada, Dimka...

\- Pelo o que? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Por reagir - ela explicou.

**_~~**~~_ **

\- O que exatamente nós faremos? - eu questionei enquanto observava a bela casa de Rose.

Nós estávamos prestes a começar a cozinhar para o almoço de ação de graças. Na verdade, Rose já havia temperado e colocado o peru para assar, Lissa e eu a ajudaríamos com o restante. Lissa ainda não tinha chegado, mas nós dois poderíamos adiantar algo.

\- Eu preparei o cardápio, teremos molho de cranberry, pure de batata, legumes assados, Caçarola de vagens, Caçarola De Batata Doce Com Marshmallows e torta de abóbora - ela explicou reunindo os ingredientes necessários na bancada da cozinha - Eu faço a melhor torta de abóbora que você já comeu.

\- Eu não duvido disso, mas não está exagerando na quantidade de comida? - eu comecei a ajuda-la.

Observei a forma como Rose estava bonita usando um suéter branco felpudo com decote ombro a ombro, uma calça jeans e avental vermelho e cabelos soltos. Ela parecia concentrada em seu dever, separando os ingredientes de acordo com as receitas.

\- Comida nunca é demais. E não é como se eu fosse fazer um monte de cada coisa - ela explicou - apenas gosto de ter variedade.

\- Eu sei que gosta - eu me afastei ao notar que estávamos próximos demais - o que você quer que eu faça?

\- Pode lavar as Cranberrys, eu vou cuidar da batata doce - ela explicou separando os tubérculos.

\- Onde estão o Baxter e a Kiara? - eu questionei seguindo até a pia com a tigela de frutinhas vermelhas.

\- Na casa deles, eles na verdade são da vizinha, eu só os levo para passear - ela explicou - Eu posso ser maluca, camarada, mas não o suficiente para arrumar dois cachorros maiores que eu!

\- Então porque faz isso? - eu sorri a olhando com o canto do olho - Você tem dificuldade em controla-los da mesma maneira.

\- Ela não tem mais idade para passear com eles, então eles ficariam presos em casa - ela deu de ombros - então me comprometi a ajudar.

\- Isso é incrível - eu me aproximei segurando a tigela com as frutas já lavadas.

\- Bem, eles me ajudaram também - ela explicou improvisando um coque com uma caneta - eu ainda me sentia mal pela morte de meus pais, e quando terminei a faculdade há três anos e decidi vender a casa em Poconos e vir para Cape May. Eu me sentia absolutamente sozinha, apesar de Lissa tentar compensar a ausência da minha família, sempre tinha aqueles períodos durante as tardes em que eu acabava deprimida. Quando conheci os dois e soube que a Sra Kirova não conseguia mais passear com eles, achei que me faria bem.

\- Então, você não deixou de sentir falta deles mesmo depois de tanto tempo? - eu me encostei na bancada ao seu lado, colocando a tigela ali.

Ela franziu o cenho, sorrindo como se eu estivesse sendo ridículo, deixando de lado as batatas para me observar diretamente.

\- Claro que não, eles eram meus pais e eu adorava eles. Eu ainda sinto saudades, ainda sonho com eles e me sinto mal depois. Mas aprendi a seguir em frente, apesar de tudo isso. Eu sabia que eles não iriam querer que eu me afundasse e jogasse todo o meu futuro fora.

Eu desviei o olhar, me lembrando da conversa que tive com Ivan quase dois meses atrás. Era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo, jogando meu futuro fora e Tasha não gostaria disso.

\- Ivan me convenceu a me juntar a esse grupo porque eu parei de sair de casa após o acidente - acabei confessando ainda sem olha-la, sentindo a lagrima escorrer de meu olho esquerdo - Eu não sei... eu...

\- Você não achava que conseguiria seguir em frente, não é? - ela esticou a mão com uma toalha de papel para secar meu rosto - eu sei como é...

\- Sabe?

Foi a vez de Rose se afastar, respirando fundo antes de voltar a falar.

\- Eu não parei de sair de casa nem nada desse tipo. Eu terminei o ensino médio, a faculdade e me afastei de qualquer coisa que pudesse me lembrar os dois - ela relatou - eu queria seguir como se eles nunca houvessem existido, mas isso apenas me fez mal, porque no fundo, aquele vazio ainda existia.

\- E então, o que você fez? - Eu a observei, ansiando por ouvir mais sobre sua vida.

Cada detalhe de sua história parecia fazer com que eu me sentisse cada vez mais próximo a ela, como se ela realmente pudesse entender tudo o que eu sentia pelo simples fato de já ter passado por algo parecido.

\- Em algum momento eu decidi que deveria seguir em frente, eu voltei até a casa em que eu cresci - ela deu de ombro - decidi vende-la, assim como as coisas que pertenciam aos dois. Apenas guardei o que era de maior valor sentimental. Voltei para Cape May que era onde nós passávamos nossas férias e aprendi a me reconciliar com as lembranças deles.

\- Se reconciliar? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Lembrar deles não me causa mais dor - ela explicou - eu me lembro de quantas ações de graças eu passei nessa mesma casa. Meu pai costumava me sentar nessa bancada enquanto eu ajudava minha mãe com algo simples.

Ela tomou um impulso e se sentou em um espaço vazio da bancada que havia no meio da cozinha, exibindo um sorriso melancólico no rosto.

\- Eu me lembro disso e posso honra-los guardando essas memorias com carinho. Existe alguma coisa especial que sua esposa fazia na ação de graças?

Eu me permiti pensar em Tasha por um momento, me lembrando de um momento específico de nosso último dia de ação de graças juntos.

_\- Você não acha que está muito bem vestida para estar cozinhando? - Eu e aproximei achando graça ao vê-la preparando uma torta de maçã, com os cabelos presos em um elaborado penteado e usando um vestido de renda preto sem mangas._

_Nós tínhamos combinado de jantar na casa dos Avós de Tasha e ela parecia especialmente nervosa. Sua relação com a avó não era das melhores, e ela estava sempre tentando causar uma boa impressão._

_\- Essa torta de maçã é a melhor coisa que eu sei fazer - ela explicou - ela tem que gostar disso dessa vez!_

\- Torta de maçã - eu revelei à Rose - nós sempre comíamos torta de maçã.

\- O que você me diz de fazermos uma torta de maçã então, Dimitri? - ela sorriu em resposta.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, sentindo algo estranho se mover dentro de mim com aquela proposta. Era algo diferente, uma mistura de nostalgia, gratidão e algum outro sentimento que eu não sabia exatamente identificar, mas certamente era algo bom.

A campainha soou, interrompendo nosso momento juntos. Rose correu para abrir, avisando que Lissa provavelmente havia chegado.

Eu comecei a descascar as batatas que ela havia deixado de lado, quando ouvi uma voz masculina se aproximar.

\- Então no fim, não serei o único sortudo entre as meninas? - Adrian sorriu ao lado de Lissa.

Eu me senti tão confuso ao ver seu braço envolvendo o ombro de Rose, quanto com sua presença ali. Eu sequer sabia que eles se conheciam! Eu sei que ele conhece a Lissa de fora do grupo, mas Rose também!? Se não fosse assim, ele não teria tanta liberdade com ela.

\- Bom dia, Dimitri - Lissa sorriu abertamente - Feliz ação de graças...

\- Feliz Ação de Graças, Lissa, Ivashkov - eu os cumprimentei.

\- Eu fico feliz que você tenha decidido vir - ela prosseguiu - eu odiaria se você ficasse sozinho...

\- Rose, espero que você tenha se lembrado de comprar algo além de cerveja - Adrian se desvencilhou da garota, beijando seu rosto fazendo com que eu franzisse o cenho ao ver aquela interação.

_O que eles representam um para o outro?_

\- É melhor você ficar longe da minha geladeira, Ivashkov - Rose avisou seguindo o rapaz e me deixando para trás com Lissa.

Adrian parecia bem à vontade na casa, ele abriu a geladeira e os armários em busca de algo para comer enquanto Rose tentava impedi-lo. No fim, Rose conseguiu acomoda-lo de forma que não atrapalhasse, depois de instruir Lissa sobre como poderia ajudar.

\- Eu estou falando! Foram ordens médicas, eu preciso encontrar um hobby - Adrian declarou enquanto tentava convencer Rose a ensina-lo a cozinhar.

Ele tinha se acomodado em uma das banquetas da bancada da cozinha enquanto Rose cortava uma cenoura, eu descascava as maçãs e Lissa arrumava a mesa.

\- Adrian, você não quer aprender comigo - ela garantiu - eu não tenho paciência para ensinar.

\- Rose, vamos... Eu sou um ótimo aluno, posso fazer o que você quiser - ele insistiu.

\- Eu nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui, Adrian - ela murmurou - eu não te convidei, lembra?

Ela jogou um pedaço de cenoura em sua testa.

\- Meu pai estava sendo um babaca - ele deu de ombros - e desde quando eu preciso de convite para passar um tempo com minha grande amiga?

Amiga? Eles são amigos desde quando? Eu me mantive em silencio enquanto alternava o olhar entre os dois. Vi Rose suspirar resignada tomando sua decisão.

\- Ajuda a Lissa com a mesa e podemos ver algo fácil pra você fazer depois.

Aquilo parece tê-lo animado, ele seguiu até onde Lissa estava, tirando os pratos de sua mão e levando até a mesa, finalmente deixando Rose e eu sozinhos ali.

\- Eu não sabia que você conhecia o Ivashkov - eu comentei de maneira desinteressada.

Na verdade, eu estava bem interessado naquilo, eu queria entender aquela relação e o que ela significava. Eles pareciam tão próximos.

\- Eu o conheço há muito tempo, desde meus 15 anos - ela começou - eu tinha conseguido uma identidade falsa para ir a uma festa e ele estava lá, acabamos nos tornando amigos.

\- E vocês dois já... - eu comecei em um tom sugestivo.

\- Pode já ter acontecido algo, mas no momento ele é meu amigo, um dos melhores que eu tenho - ela sorriu com simplicidade antes de se virar e chamar Adrian.

Eu observei a aula improvisada que Rose tentava dar, apenas para sentir pena do Ivashkov, ela realmente não é paciente.

\- Adrian, se você beber mais um gole do Whisky, eu te afogo na panela de óleo - Rose rosnou após a terceira vez que chamava a atenção de Adrian por beber parte da receita.

\- O que você espera que eu faça!? - ele reclamou.

\- Use o whisky nas vagens como eu te falei - Ela retrucou.

Lissa parou ao meu lado, observando os dois com quase o mesmo interesse que eu.

\- Você acha que ele vai aprender alguma coisa? - ela questionou.

\- Eu acho que ela vai acerta-lo com a garrafa de whisky - eu avisei enquanto a discussão dos dois continuava, fazendo Lissa rir.

\- Ele vai ter que encontrar outro hobby - ela balançou a cabeça antes de caminhar até onde os dois amigos estavam.

Nós conseguimos terminar de preparar o almoço e no fim, Adrian estava se gabando por ter feito o melhor purê de batatas que um dia comeríamos enquanto nos acomodávamos ao redor da mesa.

\- E então, pelo o que vocês são gratos? - Lissa fez a tradicional pergunta.

\- Eu sou grato por ter conseguido fugir do meu pai hoje - Adrian gracejou - ele estava particularmente insuportável.

\- Eu sou grata por ter ótimos amigos que não me deixam sozinha - Lissa sorriu timidamente olhando em torno da mesa.

\- Eu sou grata pelas novas amizades que a vida me trouxe esse ano - Rose sorriu me observando diretamente - e você, Dimitri?

A atenção de todos na mesa recaiu sobre mim. Pelo o que exatamente eu sou grato? Eu pensei em todas as razões que Rose me dera no dia que saímos juntos, pensei em Tasha, pensei em Ivan, em Blanche, no grupo e por fim, em Rose e no quanto minha vida havia mudado nesses quase dois meses desde que cheguei em Cape May.

\- Eu sou grato por tudo - declarei por fim.


	10. Nono Passo - Recomeço?

_O mundo é redondo,_

_e o lugar que pode parecer o fim poderia ser o início._

_** Baker Priest ** _

\--------------------------------------------------------

\- E então, como vocês passaram o feriado? - Sonya questionou interessada.

Estávamos na segunda semana de dezembro e havíamos passamo quase quinze dias sem reuniões com o grupo por conta da ação de graças. Sem reuniões oficiais, pelo menos. Adrian, Lissa, Rose e eu vínhamos nos encontrando com frequência desde o feriado e de certa forma, aquilo estava sendo agradável.

\- Meu pai e eu visitamos a família dele no Kentucky, fazia algum tempo que não os via - Mia relatou - foi legal.

\- Fico feliz, Mia - Sonya sorriu - E quando a você, Lissa?

\- Dimitri, Adrian e eu nos juntamos com uma amiga - ela sorriu.

\- Mesmo? Isso parece ter sido promissor - ela sorriu - Como você se sentiu com isso, Dimitri?

Nós passamos alguns minutos trocando experiencias sobre o feriado, contando o que cada um havia feito. Eu estranhei o silencio absoluto de Neil, que sempre era tão participativo durante as reuniões. Ele parecia desconfortável com o assunto, como se a ação de graças não fosse uma boa data para ele.

\- Algum problema, Neil? - Eu questionei na primeira oportunidade.

\- Não, problema algum, apenas não gosto da comemoração - ele respondeu se movendo desconfortável.

\- Que tal falarmos sobre isso, Neil? - Sonya sugeriu - Nós podemos ajudar...

\- Não, eu...

\- Não é você quem vive falando que faz mal ficar guardando as coisas? - Adrian o interrompeu - Qual é, você praticamente me obrigou a procurar um psiquiatra!

\- Você já procurou um? - Mia interferiu.

\- Está nos planos de um futuro próximo - ele deu de ombros - Mas eu não sou o assunto nesse momento...

\- Que tal se você se preparar para compartilhar algo na próxima reunião? - Sonya surgiu em seu tom apaziguador de sempre - Se você se sentir confortável, obviamente.

\- Talvez - Neil desviou o olhar parecendo desconcertado.

Lissa tratou de mudar imediatamente de assunto e Adrian acabou contribuindo ao relatar sua falha tentativa de cozinhar como um Hobby.

\- Você deve continuar tentando, Adrian - Sonya instruiu - em algum momento você vai encontrar alguma coisa.

\- Eu já decidi qual será o meu Hobby, o Belikov vai me ajudar com isso - Adrian me surpreendeu.

\- Eu vou? - eu pisquei atordoado com a nova informação.

Com o que ele pensa que eu vou ajuda-lo? Ele enlouqueceu?

\- Você vai me ensinar a desenhar - ele explicou - eu tenho certeza que vou me sair bem nisso, sou um artista.

Eu o encarei boquiaberto sem saber exatamente como eu deveria responder àquilo. Não é possível que ele realmente esteja falando sério, porque ensinar algo ao Ivashkov me faz ter vontade de parar de desenhar de vez!

\- Acho melhor deixar esse assunto para a próxima reunião também - Sonya decidiu encerrar tudo, para meu alívio.

Eu me levantei e segui diretamente até a saída, após me despedir de todos, eu planejava ir para casa e me arrumar o mais depressa possível, mas Lissa correu em minha direção.

\- Dimitri, espera, eu vou com você - ela avisou se apressando para caminhar ao meu lado.

\- Vai passar na confeitaria? - eu questionei observando Adrian encostar no balcão para conversar com Sidney.

\- Rose pediu pra eu ir direto pra casa dela - ela negou com a cabeça - o movimento estava fraco hoje, então ela decidiu aproveitar antes que comece a correria de fim de ano.

Eu observei o céu fechado por densas nuvens, a temperatura já se aproximava de zero e ainda não tínhamos tido nenhum dia de neve, mas talvez hoje fosse o dia.

\- O movimento aumenta muito nessa época? - eu questionei interessado.

\- Todas as lojas da Washington Street ficam abertas até mais tarde, por causa dos enfeites de natal e tudo mais - ela explicou caminhando ao meu lado direito para que eu tivesse facilidade em vê-la.

\- Então ela vai trabalhar até mais tarde? - eu franzi o cenho pensando em como ela se viraria sozinha ali - ela vai contratar alguém para ajuda-la?

Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento, considerando a possibilidade enquanto caminhávamos, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu passo algumas vezes lá para ajuda-la, mas ela é teimosa, não acho que vá contratar alguém.

Eu pensei naquilo enquanto caminhávamos. Eu não gostaria que Rose ficasse sobrecarregada, ela deveria contratar alguém. Vou sugerir isso a ela hoje quando sairmos.

\- De qualquer forma, devemos garantir que ela se divirta hoje - Lissa comentou sorridente.

\- Sim, faremos isso - eu retribui seu sorriso.

Nós caminhamos por algumas quadras em um silencio confortável, eu gostava da companhia de Vasilisa, ela era uma boa garota.

\- Dimitri, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

\- Se for sobre o meu olho, eu não enxergo com ele - eu avisei franzindo o cenho.

Não conseguia entender a fascinação que todo mundo nutria por um olho ferido.

\- Bom saber, mas não era sobre isso - ela riu parecendo desconsertada.

Não pude evitar meu próprio sorriso sem graça, eu deveria ter ouvido qual era sua dúvida antes de me manifestar.

\- Pode falar...

\- Você e Rose estão bem próximos, não estão? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior me pegando desprevenido.

Eu não sabia ao certo como responder aquela pergunta. Rose e eu de fato tínhamos nos aproximado após nossa conversa antes da ação de graças, mas... Porque eu me sentia constrangido por ela ter descoberto isso? Não era nenhum tipo de segredo, certo? Eu mesmo compartilhei toda a situação com o grupo e não deveria me envergonhar.

Então porque eu sentia como se eu estivesse na quarta série e as outras crianças tivessem descoberto uma paixão secreta por alguma garota de minha turma?

\- Bem, sim... - eu confirmei um pouco sem graça.

Aquilo era ridículo, eu não tinha motivo para me sentir assim! Rose era uma boa amiga, apenas isso!

\- E você está se sentindo bem com isso? - ela questionou - quero dizer, você antes parecia dividido sobre a relação de vocês.

\- Nós conversamos e chegamos à um acordo sobre nossa amizade - eu decidi tentar mudar de assunto imediatamente - Eu decidi que todo aquele medo de me aproximar de alguém fora do grupo era irracional.

Lissa absorveu a informação por alguns segundos, antes de dar de ombros.

\- Fico feliz que esteja pensando dessa maneira, Dimitri - ela sorriu.

Nós não demoramos para chegar até a casa de Rose, eu deixei Lissa na porta e segui até a minha, com a promessa que as buscaria perto do horário que combinamos de nos encontrar com Adrian.

O Congress Hall Hotel havia aberto as portas para o publico a fim de realizar o anual festival "Winter Wonderland", onde o hotel completamente decorado para o natal organizava algumas atividades especiais, como decoração de casa de gengibre, café da manhã com o papai noel, algumas apresentações de musica e teatro, fora as barracas com comida e um carrossel e um trenzinho que dava volta pelo hotel.

A noite prometia ser agradável, Rose estava extremamente animada com aquilo e acabou me contagiando com o passar dos dias. Eu tomei um banho, e me concentrei em me arrumar, vestindo uma caxarrel preta, casaco também preto e calças Jeans.

Quando estava quase pronto, a campainha soou. Eu estranhei o fato de Rose ir até minha casa, eu tinha certeza de que havia combinado que iria busca-la.

Minha surpresa foi completa ao encontrar Blanche e Christian Ozera parados à minha porta. Blanche parecia a mesma mulher distinta de sempre, seus cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados na altura dos ombros contrastavam com sua pele clara e seus olhos incrivelmente azuis idênticos aos de Tasha que me encaravam com expectativa.

Christian era parecido com a avó, a pele era clara da mesma forma, com os olhos azuis e o cabelo escuro. Sua barba estava por fazer, conferindo a ele uma aparência um pouco mais velha que seus 24 anos. Christian ao contrário de Blanche, parecia totalmente desinteressado em estar ali.

\- Dimitri, oi.... - ela logo me envolveu em um abraço afetuoso, me deixando sem nenhuma outra opção além de retribuir.

\- Blanche, Christian... O que... - eu balbuciei sem saber o que perguntar exatamente.

A resposta porem, veio de Christian que decidiu se manifestar, apesar de aparentar seu típico mal humor.

\- Ivan comentou com minha avó que precisava buscar os últimos desenhos e ela acabou se oferecendo para vir. Você quer falar pra ela que foi uma péssima ideia? - ele murmurou.

Eu me afastei e pude ver nos olhos de Blanche que ela realmente temia que eu a dispensasse. Mas como eu poderia?

Blanche era muito mais do que minha sogra. Quando vim para os Estados Unidos, acabei me afastando totalmente de minha família, por conta de alguns desentendimentos com meu pai, eu estava completamente sozinho, porém isso mudou quando conheci a família Ozera.

Eles me acolheram como se eu fosse um de seus filhos, especialmente Blanche que participou de vários momentos importantes de minha vida como se fosse minha mãe, ela esteve em minha formatura, me ajudou a escolher o anel de noivado e a planejar como faria o pedido. Ela apenas não entrou comigo na igreja porque minhas irmãs vieram da Rússia para o casamento.

Depois de tudo isso, eu não poderia simplesmente dispensa-la. Não, eu devia muito a ela.

\- Eu estou feliz em vê-la, Blanche - eu garanti olhando em seus olhos.

\- Espero que não esteja atrapalhando nada, Dimitri, é que quando vi essa oportunidade, eu não pude perder - ela começou um pouco desconcertada.

\- Entrem - eu pedi dando passagem aos dois - vocês não estão atrapalhando nada, de maneira nenhuma.

Os dois entraram em minha casa, observando atentamente minha sala.

\- Você arrumou um belo fim de mundo para se enfiar, Belikov - Christian comentou olhando em volta.

\- É uma bela casa, Dimitri - Blanche lançou um olhar reprovador para o neto - você parece estar bem estabelecido aqui.

\- É um ótimo lugar, foi bom para recomeçar - eu comentei - sentem-se, vocês querem beber alguma coisa? café?

Me esqueci momentaneamente de meu compromisso com Rose e Lissa enquanto dava atenção aos Ozera, notei que estava bastante atrasado quando a campainha soou novamente, interrompendo meu relato sobre minha rotina nos últimos dias.

\- Dimitri, eu sei que você está aí - Rose chamou com a minha demora para abrir a porta - você não vai me enrolar tão fácil, camarada!

\- Camarada? - Christian ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira questionadora enquanto eu seguia depressa até a porta.

Assim que eu abri, encontrei Rose em pé ao lado de Lissa, ela vestia um suéter uva com calça jeans justas e botas de cano alto com um longo casaco por cima. Seus cabelos soltos emolduravam seu rosto corado pelo ar frio. E Lissa estava ao seu lado.

\- Rose, Lissa desculpem. Aconteceu um imprevisto - eu tentei manter a voz baixa para não atrair a atenção dos Ozera.

Como se aquilo fosse possível de alguma forma.

\- Está tudo bem, Dimitri? - Blanche questionou se levantando do sofá.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava com visitas - Rose comentou sem graça ao ver minha sogra se aproximar.

\- Olá - Blanche sorriu para Rose.

Agora eu devo ter muita coisa para explicar.

\- Blanche, essas são Rose e Lissa - eu decidi iniciar as apresentações - Garotas, essa é Blanche Ozera ela é a mãe da Tasha.

\- Sra Ozera, é um prazer conhece-la - Rose se adiantou, me empurrando suavemente para fora do caminho, apertando a mão de minha sogra.

\- Rose, certo? Vocês são as amigas que Dimitri comentou? do tal grupo - Blanche questionou após cumprimentar Lissa.

\- Sim.. - Lissa respondeu timidamente, tendo seu olhar atraído para Christian que permaneceu no sofá.

\- Christian Ozera - Ele levantou a mão, saudando as duas garotas.

Blanche voltou ao sofá, na tentativa de dar um pouco de privacidade para nosso pequeno grupo. Rose observou seus passos até o sofá antes de se virar para mim.

\- Você ainda vai, não é? - ela mordeu o lábio com um olhar ansioso - não será a mesma coisa sem você...

\- Rose, não dá - eu neguei apesar de estar um pouco decepcionado com aquilo - eles vieram de longe e...

\- E você pode leva-los - ela sugeriu - vamos, eles vão adorar conhecer Cape May.

\- Eu não sei - eu respirei fundo pensando naquela possibilidade.

Eles ficariam confortáveis em nos acompanhar?

\- Pelo menos pergunte, por favor - eu não poderia resistir àquele olhar suplicante que ela me lançava.

Com um suspiro, eu segui até a sala pensando em como propor aquele passeio.

\- Blanche, Rose quer saber se você e o Christian gostariam de ir a um festival - eu comecei.

\- Vocês vão adorar, de verdade - Rose insistiu.

\- Você ia, Dimitri? - Blanche me observou.

\- É claro que ia, você não percebeu? - Christian revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês devem ir com a gente, é uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer Cape May - Lissa se manifestou.

Blanche acabou aceitando depois de alguns momentos de indecisão, em alguns minutos, nós estávamos caminhando para encontrar Adrian na frente do hotel. Rose e Lissa caminhavam ao lado de Christian, apresentando algum interesse em conhecer o rapaz, provavelmente por conta de sua idade. Minha sogra me fez companhia por todo o percurso, fazendo alguns comentários aleatórios sobre a beleza da cidade, mas meu olhar estava fixo em Rose, e ela parecia perceber isso, já que constantemente olhava para trás, fazendo com que nossos olhares se cruzassem.

Ela se manteve distante até que chegamos ao hotel, quando Rose não pode mais segurar sua excitação. Assim que Blanche se distraiu com a decoração natalina, Rose me puxou em direção ao Stand de decoração de casas de gengibre, onde Adrian estava trabalhando em uma casa com Sydney.

\- Vamos, você vai me ajudar com isso - ela declarou me obrigando a me sentar ao seu lado com uma pequena casa de gengibre esperando para ser decorada à nossa frente.

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? - eu questionei olhando em volta em busca dos Ozera que estavam com Lissa em outra barraca.

\- É claro que sim, vamos lá, você cuida das jujubas - ela sorriu alegremente segurando o saco de confeitar.

Nós trabalhamos na casinha juntos, Rose passava o creme branco pelo telhado para que eu pudesse colar todas as jujubas ali e simular as telhas antes de partir para as portas e janelas, mas Rose estava constantemente comendo alguma das jujubas.

\- Você vai deixar nossa casa sem telhas - eu ralhei com ela.

\- Isso seria verdade se eu estivesse comendo todas as jujubas, mas estou pegando apenas as amarelas - ela se justificou - todo mundo sabe que não se faz telhas com jujubas amarelas...

\- E desde quando? Eu estou vendo muitas casas com jujubas amarelas nos telhados - eu apontei.

\- Aquelas pessoas não sabem de nada - ela retrucou voltando sua atenção para a casa.

Eu observei a forma delicada que ela manuseava o saco de confeitar, fazendo alguns arabescos na lateral da casa.

\- Você inventa essas regras - decidi provoca-la - a sorte é que eu estou responsável pelas jujubas, se fosse por você, não teríamos mais nenhuma.

\- Sim, eu sou responsável pelo saco de confeitar - seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

Rose se inclinou, segurando delicadamente meu rosto e virando para o lado direito, tampando assim, minha visão do que ela pretendia. Suas mãos eram macias e a forma como ela segurava meu rosto era quase como uma leve carícia. Senti o contato frio e pegajoso do creme de confeitar com a pele de minha bochecha esquerda.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - eu murmurei tendo apenas um pequeno vislumbre de seu sorriso.

\- Deixando você menos rabugento - ela cantarolou - assim não vai se importar quando eu quiser pegar as jujubas.

\- Roza...

\- Não se preocupe, você não vai terminar com um lírio no rosto, - ela brincou - o que você acha de irmos no carrossel depois?

\- Carrossel? Você está falando sério? - eu tentei virar o rosto para encara-la, mas Rose o segurou firmemente.

\- E porque não?

\- Você tem quantos anos mesmo? - eu a provoquei - vai demorar muito com isso?

\- Hey Belikov, está testando uma tatuagem? - Adrian zombou da outra mesa.

\- Calado, Adrian - Rose avisou - ou você será o próximo!

Ouvi alguns passos se aproximarem de nossa mesa, mas não pude conferir quem era, já que estavam em meu ponto cego.

\- Eu não sou especialista nisso, mas não era a casa que devia estar sendo confeitada? - a voz de Christian denunciou o dono dos passos.

\- É uma bela decoração - Blanche comentou, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco desconcertado pela situação.

\- É, não é? - Rose finalmente soltou meu rosto, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios - eu sou uma artista!

\- Um coração, Rose... Foi apenas isso que você desenhou, não tem nenhuma obra de arte aí - Lissa riu.

\- Nossa casa ficou muito mais bonita que a sua, Rose - Adrian se aproximou com Sydney ao seu lado - não é, Sage?

\- Eu aposto que consigo fazer melhor se tiver alguma ajuda - Christian sugeriu olhando significativamente para Lissa - o que me diz?

\- Eu vou tentar também - Blanche parecia estar de bom humor quando assumiu um lugar vago para começar a confeitar sua casa.

Rose logo aproveitou a distração de todos e me puxou para o carrossel, correndo e rindo como uma garotinha. Ela aguardou uma abertura e embarcou no brinquedo que estava vazio, não me deixando outra opção a não ser segui-la.

Rose gargalhava alegremente, fugindo de mim cada vez que eu tentava alcança-la, se esquivando entre os cavalos ali pendurados.

\- O que você está fazendo? - eu tentei alcança-la mais uma vez.

\- Você não vai conseguir me pegar, camarada - ela zombou correndo na direção oposta.

Eu revirei os olhos em meio a um sorriso, me virando assim que sua gargalhada ficou mais próxima novamente. Rose estava crente de que eu a estava seguindo, de forma que não percebeu que eu continuei parado no mesmo lugar, apenas esperando que ela desse a volta completa no carrossel. Assim que ela apareceu novamente em meu campo de visão, olhando para trás tentando me encontrar, eu me preparei para o impacto, a segurando em meus braços quando esbarrou em mim.

\- Não foi tão difícil no fim - eu sorri abertamente, olhando em seus olhos castanhos.

Minhas mãos envolviam sua fina cintura com firmeza, Rose ergueu o rosto a fim de olhar meus olhos, com a respiração um pouco descompassada por conta da tentativa de fuga. Meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco ao notar nossa proximidade, seu corpo estava totalmente pressionado ao meu, suas mãos repousavam em meu peitoral e seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros de distancia. Rose piscou parecendo igualmente afetada por nossa proximidade.

Levei minha mão até seu cabelo, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha, observando como ela era bonita. O tipo de beleza que pega a qualquer um desprevenido, e os deixa imaginando se ela é real.

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior, me encarando com expectativa. Eu acariciei seu rosto, aumentando um pouco a pressão em sua lombar, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu antes de respirar fundo e fechar os olhos. _O que eu estou fazendo!?_

Rose é minha amiga. Apenas isso!

Eu a soltei imediatamente, forçando um sorriso ao notar a confusão em seu rosto.

\- Nós devíamos nos juntar a todos, tenho certeza que o Adrian deve estar tentando competir com alguém - eu propus.

Rose balançou a cabeça em concordância, se afastando de mim em seguida. Eu respirei fundo, sentindo uma lagrima descer de meu olho esquerdo. Apanhei o lenço e a sequei, aproveitando para limpar o coração que Rose desenhou em meu rosto. Eu aguardei o carrocel dar uma volta completa, traduzindo bem o que acontecia dentro de mim antes de saltar para o chão e seguir Rose.

Nós passamos mais algum tempo ali, até que Adrian sugeriu que fossemos a um restaurante na Washington Street para jantar antes de irmos embora. Nós conseguimos nos divertir durante o restante da noite, apesar da culpa pelo o que eu tive vontade de fazer antes com Rose que me consumia.

Eu tentei manter uma distancia aceitável dela, passando a dedicar minha atenção quase que exclusivamente à Blanche que estava maravilhada com a cidade ainda mais quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair durante nossa caminhada de volta para casa.

\- Você está muito bem, Dimka - ela comentou observando as luzes natalinas - a vida que você tem levado aqui é melhor do que eu imaginava.

\- Sim, eu tenho conseguido me reerguer - eu confirmei.

\- Tasha ficaria feliz em te ver assim, Dimitri - Ela segurou minha mão - Você merece cada coisa boa que tem acontecido na sua vida e minha filha concordaria com isso.

Eu continuei olhando para frente, pensando em uma maneira de responder àquilo, mas nada parecia apropriado.

\- Tasha te amava Dimitri, e eu falo como a pessoa que mais a conhecia no mundo. O maior desejo de seu coração, era a sua felicidade - Ela sorriu para mim - mantenha isso em mente.

Mantenha isso em mente...


	11. Décimo Passo - Aprenda a se divertir

_Tente continuar a sorrir._

_Vá em direção à toda vida que existe com toda a coragem_

_que você consegue reunir e toda a crença que você tem._

_Seja verdadeiro, Seja corajoso, enfrente._

_Todo o resto, é escuridão._

**_Stephen King_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava prestes a enlouquecer, não sabia mais como agir. Eu não queria me afastar mais uma vez de Rose, não depois de tudo o que passamos para chegar a esse nível de nossa amizade, mas ainda assim eu me sentia mal ao pensar na forma como a desejei em nosso último passeio.

As palavras de Blanche também rondavam minha mente. O que ela disse sobre Tasha, seria possível ela ter percebido qualquer coisa acerca de meus pensamentos sobre Rose? _Porque eu continuo me torturando sobre isso!?_

Eu respirei fundo pensando em como eu poderia me livrar daquele sentimento. Eu não poderia compartilhar aquilo com o grupo, Adrian e Lissa perceberiam imediatamente sobre quem eu estava falando!

Minha campainha começou a tocar, fazendo com que eu me levantasse do sofá e caminhasse até a porta, eu não precisei abrir para saber de quem se tratava, pude ouvir em alto e bom som.

\- Eu sei que você está ansioso, mas pode parar quieto por um minuto, Baxter? - Rose ralhou com o cachorro enquanto me aguardava.

Eu respirei fundo antes de abrir atende-la. Eu não a tinha visto ontem, não que eu a tivesse evitando, já havia passado dessa época, apenas quis um tempo para mim, um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem. Decidi não deixa-la esperando mais, abri a porta apenas para encontra-la se esforçando para controlar os dois São bernardos que pareciam eufóricos por conta da neve recém caída.

\- Boa tarde, Rose - forcei um sorriso.

Ela logo o retribuiu de maneira espontânea, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atras da orelha.

\- Dimitri, oi... Você quer me ajudar a levar esses dois para um passeio pela cidade?

Meu sorriso se tornou um pouco mais sincero. Olhando em seus olhos naquele momento, eu soube que ela não faria grande caso sobre o que quase aconteceu entre nós. Ela respeitaria meu espaço.

\- Eu vou colocar o casaco - eu decidi.

coloquei meu casaco e sai novamente ao seu encontro. Apanhei a guia do Baxter de sua mão e ofereci meu braço direito como apoio a ela, assim eu não teria dificuldade em vê-la.

\- Não vamos à praia hoje? - eu questionei quando ela me guiou na direção oposta.

\- Não, na ultima vez os dois me arrastaram até a água e eu quase congelei - ela riu - vamos apenas caminhar um pouco pela cidade.

Nós dois caminhamos em silencio, aproveitando a companhia que o outro proporcionava. Cada vez que Baxter ou Kiara ficavam muito ansiosos, eu os controlava.

\- Você sumiu ontem, não te vi e quando passei na sua casa estava tudo apagado - Rose comentou despreocupada.

\- Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça irritante, a claridade estava incomodando meu olho - eu expliquei.

 _E eu queria ficar sozinho_ , foi algo que preferi não dizer em voz alta.

\- A dor passou? - ela virou o rosto em minha direção com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Totalmente, não se preocupe - eu a tranquilizei.

Nós voltamos a caminhar em silêncio, cumprimentando uma pessoa ou outra que cruzava nosso caminho.

\- A mãe da Natasha é muito bonita - Rose comentou.

\- Sim, Blanche é uma bela mulher. Natasha era muito parecida com ela - eu comentei me sentindo um pouco nostálgico.

\- Como vocês se conheceram? - Rose questionou naturalmente.

\- Em uma festa. Ela havia brigado com a melhor amiga e estava chateada - eu relatei com um sorriso triste no rosto - eu a consolei e não consegui mais me afastar.

\- O que te atraiu nela? - Rose continuou sorrindo enquanto caminhávamos.

\- Eu não sei, no começo foi a beleza, obviamente - meu sorriso se alargou - mas conforme eu comecei a conhece-la, ela era a pessoa mais dedicada, leal, inteligente e engraçada que eu já tinha conhecido, e de repente, eu não conseguia mais imaginar minha vida sem ela.

\- Você teve sorte, sabia? Eu nunca senti algo assim por ninguém - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar. 

Eu absorvi aquelas palavras pensando em seu significado. Eu realmente posso me considerar com sorte por ter tido uma pessoa tão especial quanto Natasha ao meu lado.

\- Você ainda pode encontrar essa pessoa, sabe, sentir algo assim - eu comentei após coçar a garganta.

Rose me observou por alguns momentos com uma expressão enigmática antes de suspirar e desviar o olhar, passando a observar a rua à nossa frente.

\- Sim, eu suponho que sim.

O silencio voltou a reinar entre nós dois. Nossa conversa acabou tomando um rumo estranho, um que eu não esperava e eu queria desfazer aquele clima que se formou entre nós.

\- E quanto a você e o Adrian? - Eu decidi satisfazer minha curiosidade sobre o assunto de uma vez - o que aconteceu entre vocês?

Rose gargalhou atraindo a atenção dos dois cachorros, que olharam para trás com um olhar curioso.

\- Você ainda não esqueceu essa história? - ela voltou a olhar para mim com uma expressão divertida.

\- Apenas estou curioso, você disse que já tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre vocês - eu apontei.

Rose balançou a cabeça com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto, ela era tão bonita, ainda mais quando sorria dessa maneira. Seu rosto se iluminava cada vez que ela sorria, espalhando aquela alegria que parecia ser exclusiva de Rose.

\- Você não desiste, não é, camarada? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior em meio a um sorriso, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Ela é linda. Apenas isso, é tão bonita que chega a doer.

\- Vai me contar? - eu insisti.

\- Adrian e eu namoramos por quatro meses - ela relatou - logo que eu me mudei para Cape May.

\- E porque terminou? - eu questionei.

\- Nós percebemos que havíamos cometido um erro ao começar o relacionamento - ela suspirou - na época ele também era diferente, sabe. Não estava bebendo tanto e... Eu não sei, era mais simples...

\- Você não se sente mais atraída por ele? - acabei soltando com mais interesse do que deveria demonstrar naquela situação.

\- Não é como se eu dissesse que ele não é atraente - ela riu - ele é, eu ainda o acho muito bonito e aqueles olhos verdes...

Eu senti algo estranho ao ouvir Rose falando daquela forma sobre Adrian. Sua menção aos olhos verdes de Adrian fez com que uma insegurança em relação ao meu próprio olho esbranquiçado me atingisse. O que ela pensa sobre ele? Acha que é algo repulsivo? 

\- Mas não me interesso por ele romanticamente - ela completou - e ele parece estar se dando bem com a Sydney. Então...

Eu ofereci um sorriso simpático a ela e voltamos a caminhar em silencio nos aproximando de casa.

\- É aqui que eles ficam, camarada - Rose sorriu parando em frente a uma casa que ficava a alguns metros de distância da sua - obrigada por me acompanhar.

\- Estou sempre aqui - eu garanti, caminhando ao seu lado até a entrada da casa.

Rose tocou a campainha e tentou acalmar os cachorros que se agitaram com a iminente chegada de sua dona. Uma senhora que provavelmente beirava os setenta anos abriu a porta, ralhando com Rose imediatamente.

\- Você demorou muito dessa vez, Rose - ela murmurou abrindo caminho para que os cachorros entrassem.

\- Apenas dei uma volta pela cidade, Sra Kirova - Rose revirou os olhos - não demorei tanto...

Foi quando o olhar dela se prendeu em mim, ela me avaliou de maneira demorada, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Quase que imediatamente, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, evidenciando seu nariz grande e pontudo.

\- Eu não te conheço...

\- Eu sou Dimitri Belikov, Sra Kirova - eu logo estendi a mão para cumprimenta-la - é um prazer conhece-la.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Sr Belikov - ela continuou sorrindo, sem soltar minha mão - o Sr é novo na cidade?

\- Eu cheguei há alguns meses - eu respondi de maneira educada, tentando recolher minha mão delicadamente, sem muito sucesso.

_Porque essa velha é tão forte?_

\- Ele se mudou em outubro para a casa dos Voda, Sra Kirova - Rose explicou.

\- E porque você não me apresentou ele antes, Rose? Sabe que eu gosto de receber bem nossos vizinhos - Ela ralhou ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto.

_O que está acontecendo!?_

\- Obrigado, mas eu fui bem recebido, Sra Kirova - eu garanti - Rose cuidou disso..

\- Fico feliz, o senhor merece - ela gracejou - mas saiba que eu sou uma ótima cozinheira, você pode se aproveitar disso sempre que quiser.

Rose engasgou ao meu lado, passando a tossir em busca de ar enquanto eu piscava atordoado sem saber ao certo se tinha entendido corretamente o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

\- Talvez você queira entrar e beber uma limonada, o que me diz? - Ela ofereceu.

\- Nós temos um compromisso agora, Kirova - Rose se apressou, segurando minha mão e me puxando para longe do alcance da velha senhora.

Ela apressou os passos, me arrastando junto não segurando mais sua risada.

\- Foi impressão minha ou... - eu comecei a me contagiar com sua diversão.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Camarada - ela parou na porta de sua casa, tomando folego apenas para voltar a rir - você conquistou o coração da velha!

\- Nem uma palavra sobre isso, Rose - eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, me sentindo um pouco constrangido.

\- Sim, senhor Belikov - ela gracejou - O que o senhor me diz de uma limonada?

\- Engraçadinha - eu me aproximei - eu poderia aceitar e te obrigar a preparar uma limonada para mim.

\- Eu preparo uma se você quiser - ela me desafiou cruzando os braços.

Nós passamos alguns segundos nos encarando, tentando não rir, quando um coçar de garganta atraiu nossa atenção.

\- Seja lá o que você for preparar, eu também quero - Adrian declarou parado na calçada, fazendo com que nós nos afastássemos imediatamente - Belikov, você está atrasado!

\- Eu estou? - eu franzi o cenho tentando me lembrar de ter marcado qualquer coisa com o Ivashkov.

\- As aulas de desenho, você esqueceu? - ele revirou os olhos.

Eu caminhei até ele, pensando bem em minha resposta.

\- Nós não marcamos nada - eu murmurei.

\- Eu posso ter esquecido de te avisar - ele deu de ombros - Vamos... Você vem também, Rose?

\- Eu não perco por nada - ela gargalhou.

Nós fomos até minha casa, Eu preparei tudo para começar a ensinar Adrian enquanto ele aguardava ansiosamente.

\- Está pronto para começar? - eu questionei ao vê-lo sentado na frente do papel.

\- Eu nasci pronto - ele respondeu sério, antes de virar para Rose que nos observava com curiosidade sentada no sofá - Eu sempre quis falar isso!

\- Tudo bem, Ivashkov - eu respirei fundo - Vamos começar com algo simples, aqui estão o lápis e a borracha, esses serão os instrumentos que você mais irá utilizar.

\- Isso parece simples pra mim - ele revirou os olhos - não precisa agir como se eu estivesse prestes a fazer um transplante de cérebro em alguém!

Eu fechei os olhos na tentativa de ignorar o que o rapaz havia acabado de falar. Eu vou conseguir, é simples... Ele só precisa desenhar alguma coisa e pronto, eu estarei livre!

\- Transplante de cérebro? Isso nem é uma coisa real, Adrian - Rose gargalhou.

\- Você está tirando toda a minha concentração, Rose - ele ralhou - está atrapalhando minha aula, Vamos, Sr Belikov, qual é o próximo passo?

\- Por favor, não me chame dessa maneira - eu fiz uma careta.

\- Porque, Sr Belikov? Isso te traz lembranças? - Rose gracejou.

\- Rose, se você quiser continuar na minha casa, é melhor manter a boca fechada - eu ameacei.

Ela fez como se fechasse a boca com um zíper, arrancando um sorriso involuntário de meus lábios. Ela definitivamente é única. Porque o Ivashkov não lutou por ela?

\- Você vai escolher algo para desenhar, se concentre nas curvas, faça devagar - eu instrui o rapaz - não tenha medo de usar a borracha, se não ficou como você imaginou, apague e tente outra vez.

Rose levantou a mão ansiosamente, tentando chamar a minha atenção.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Pedindo permissão para falar, Senhor - ela fez uma expressão séria me arrancando uma risada.

\- Silêncio, deixa ele desenhar - eu me aproximei dela, me sentando ao seu lado no sofá, deixando Adrian na bancada da cozinha.

Nós o observamos por alguns momentos, Adrian nos olhava constantemente antes de voltar sua atenção para a folha, apagando seus traços quando achava necessário.

\- Você acha que ele vai conseguir? - Rose sussurrou.

\- Claro, não é tão dificil - eu garanti.

Nós voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Eu gostaria de ir até ele e ver como estava se saindo, mas decidi dar um pouco mais de tempo à ele.

\- Eu terminei - Adrian exclamou após alguns minutos com um sorriso orgulhoso estampado no rosto.

Rose e eu caminhamos até a bancada, observando o desenho estampado na folha. Eu olhei para Rose, esperando para ver a reação dela diante daquele absurdo. Ela estava com o cenho franzido, e inclinando o rosto em várias direções na tentativa de entender o desenho.

\- O que é isso, Adrian? - ela perguntou por fim.

\- Eu desenhei você, Rose - ele piscou - considere uma homenagem...

\- Você não acha que meus olhos estão grandes demais? - Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Esses são seus seios - ele apontou com o lápis.

\- Ohhh... uau, eu sou gostosa - ela parecia não saber exatamente como reagir.

\- Você não se esqueceu de desenhar o rosto, Adrian? - eu respirei fundo, tentando manter minha paciência.

\- Eu desenhei as coisas importantes - ele deu de ombros.

\- Você é um idiota, Ivashkov - Rose bufou pegando o lápis de sua mão e circulando uma mancha no papel - desde quando isso é importante?

\- Isso é aquela marquinha de nascença que parece uma lua que você tem na...

\- Calado - ela ergueu a voz algumas oitavas.

Rose apanhou a folha de cima da bancada, a amassando e jogando na cabeça do rapaz.

\- É melhor você começar outra vez, Ivashkov - ela murmurou indo até o sofá - e não me use como modelo!

\- Porque ela ficou brava? - Adrian questionou ao vê-la se sentar no sofá, emburrada.

\- Aqui Adrian, Desenhe isso - Eu peguei uma fruteira perto da pia e coloquei na frente do rapaz.

Caminhei até onde Rose estava acomodada, me sentando no braço do sofá ao seu lado. Rose parecia genuinamente desconfortável, e eu resisti ao meu instinto de perguntar sobre a tal marca apenas para vê-la corar mais uma vez.

\- Então...

\- Nem uma palavra, Sr Belikov - ela cruzou os braços.

Sr Belikov? Eu estou tentando não deixa-la desconfortável e mesmo assim ela não esquece essa história de Sr Belikov!?

\- Essa sua marquinha de nascença parece uma lua mesmo, ou...

Eu não consegui terminar a frase, Rose usou toda sua força para me empurrar do sofá, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão rindo de sua face corada.

\- Vocês dois são idiotas - ela revirou os olhos, segurando um sorriso que ameaçou despontar em seus lábios.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que me diverti daquela maneira, mesmo quando Tasha ainda estava viva nós estávamos tão envolvidos em nossos afazeres e todos os problemas que nos cercavam que acabamos nos esquecendo dessa diversão tão simples e espontânea.

E de alguma maneira, foi bom relembrar isso.

Eu me levantei, me sentando ao seu lado no sofá e passando o braço por seu ombro, a envolvendo em um meio abraço.

\- Ok, me desculpe... Sem mais piadas, o que você me diz de pedir uma pizza e assistir algo? - Peguei o controle da Tv e passei a procurar um filme, em uma tentativa de manter a paz.

\- Ótima ideia - Adrian declarou se levantando - Rose, eu peço as pizzas e você avisa a Lissa que ela precisa vir imediatamente.

\- Adrian, você não está incluído, tem uma fruteira para desenhar - eu o repreendi enquanto Rose procurava o contato de Lissa no celular.

\- É, eu desisti disso... Desenhar está abaixo de minhas habilidades, eu preciso de um novo Hobby - Adrian desconversou enquanto mexia no celular - marguerita?

\- Abaixo de suas habilidades? Admita que você não tem habilidade nenhuma para isso - Rose desdenhou - eu voto por comida Tailandesa.

\- Comida tailandesa então - eu concordei - o que você quer assistir?

\- Lissa chega em vinte minutos - Rose informou - Eu vou querer Khao pad¹ e a Lissa um Pad thai².

\- Eu vou querer o mesmo que a Lissa - eu avisei notando que ainda mantinha meu braço ao redor de Rose.

Eu o recolhi, me levantando com a desculpa de arrumar as coisas antes que Lissa chegasse. Lissa acabou chegando junto com a comida, Rose havia escolhido assistir "a maldição na residencia Hill". Nós quatro nos acomodamos na frente da TV, prestando atenção na série.

Rose havia se sentado ao meu lado, Lissa estava no outro sofá e Adrian deitado no chão. Nós assistimos alguns episódios, Rose constantemente se assustava e soltava pequenos gritos ou se agarrava a mim.

Adrian gargalhava cada vez que isso acontecia, provocando a amiga, puxando seu pé quando ela estava distraída, fazendo com que eu não resistisse a provoca-la também.

\- Mas que droga, vocês querem parar? - Rose choramingou, colocando os pés em cima do sofá e se aninhando ainda mais a mim. Eu voltei a colocar meu braço em volta dela, a trazendo para próximo de meu corpo. Ela se aconchegou ali fazendo meu coração disparar. Porque estou me sentindo assim? Não faz sentido! Meu primeiro instinto foi recolher meu braço, mas ao ver o sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Rose decidi esquecer aquilo e me focar no filme.

Nós dois acabamos adormecendo em algum momento. Teoricamente, eu não deveria me sentir confortável com a posição que acabei dormindo, eu estava sentado, com a cabeça inclinada sobre o encosto do sofá abraçando Rose, que estava meio deitada, apoiada em meu peitoral.

\- Dimitri, acorda - Lissa me cutucou suavemente.

\- O que? - eu pisquei atordoado, focalizando meu olhar nos cabelos quase platinados de Vasilisa.

\- Adrian vai me levar para casa, já é quase uma da manhã - ela explicou.

Eu me ajeitei no sofá, fazendo com que Rose se movimentasse ainda dormindo e se aconchegasse mais a mim, eu a observei ali, tão tranquila... Eu não queria acorda-la.

\- Rose... Vamos, o Adrian vai nos levar - Lissa a sacudiu para meu descontentamento.

_Deixe-a dormir!_

\- Eu a levo, podem ir - acabei soltando ao tentar impedir Lissa de acorda-la.

Meus esforços porém foram em vão, Rose piscou atordoada, parecendo não saber exatamente onde estava.

\- Tem certeza? - Lissa se endireitou sem perceber que a amiga despertara.

\- Sim, podem ir...

\- Vamos então, Liss - Adrian a chamou da porta - Até amanhã Belikov, Não se atrase para a reunião...

Eu acenei para ele antes que fechasse a porta enquanto Rose se levantava, se espreguiçando em seguida. Como ela consegue ser tão bonita mesmo após acordar?

\- Não acredito que eu dormi - ela se queixou com uma voz manhosa enquanto se esticava - Quanto eu perdi?

\- Não sei, eu também dormi - eu me levantei, estralando o pescoço ao senti-lo um pouco dolorido.

\- Nós fizemos uma bagunça aqui - ela olhou em volta - vou te ajudar a arrumar...

\- Não é necessário, eu arrumo depois que te levar.

\- Já estou arrumando - ela cantarolou recolhendo as embalagens de comida que estavam espalhadas na sala.

Nós trabalhamos juntos, colocando tudo no lugar, terminando após alguns minutos. Rose apanhou o casaco dela no cabideiro próximo à porta enquanto eu trancava o resto da casa para acompanha-la.

A neve tinha voltado a cair, fazendo Rose se encolher ao meu lado, estremecendo suavemente quando um vento gelado nos atingiu.

\- Você quer meu casaco? - eu questionei preocupado.

\- Não, estou bem, é que a temperatura lá estava... agradável - ela pareceu escolher bem suas palavras - desculpe por ter dormido em cima de você...

Eu passei o braço por seu ombro, a puxando para mim, tentando aquece-la de alguma maneira.

\- Eu também dormi, não foi nada - eu garanti

Rose respirou fundo, parecendo um pouco ansiosa enquanto minha mente vagava até a sensação de tê-la tão próximo a mim. Era tão confortável e fazia eu me sentir tão bem...

Antes do que eu gostaria, nós chegamos até sua casa, eu a levei até a porta, esperando que ela a destrancasse antes de me despedir.

\- Obrigada por me trazer, Dimitri - ela se virou antes de abrir a porta para entrar.

\- Eu que agradeço, Rose. - Eu sorri - Fazia muito, muito tempo que eu não me divertia como hoje, muito obrigado.

O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto foi uma imagem magnífica que fez meu coração se aquecer novamente, apesar do vento gelado que nos atingia trazendo pequenos flocos de neve. Rose se aproximou, envolvendo meu pescoço em um abraço e aproximando seu rosto do meu na expectativa de me dar um beijo no rosto. Foi quando minha mente desligou.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, eu virei meu rosto, capturando seus lábios em um beijo rapido. Rose afastou o rosto com um olhar surpreso, mas antes que eu tivesse tempo para pensar direito em meus atos, minha mão que estava em sua lombar seguiu até sua nuca, a puxando novamente para mim.

Rose não hesitou em retribuir o beijo, suas mãos seguravam meu rosto enquanto eu descia a minha de volta para sua lombar, grudando mais o seu corpo ao meu. Seu aroma doce invadia minhas narinas enquanto sua língua dançava junto à minha. Aquele beijo era faminto, urgente, e... Errado.

Eu quebrei o beijo, a soltando em seguida, piscando atordoado por conta de minhas ações. Rose parecia tão desnorteada quanto eu, mas seu olhar estava preso em mim.

\- Dimitri?

\- Eu preciso ir, Obrigado por tudo Rose - eu dei alguns passos para trás, vendo ainda a confusão estampada em seu rosto.

Antes que ela me chamasse novamente, me virei e segui meu caminho de maneira apressada, tentando calar a dor e a culpa que ameaçavam me dominar completamente.

_O que eu fiz!?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Khao pad – arroz salteado com porco (moo).

²Pad thai – arroz frito com camarões, amendoim, tamarindo, ovo, nam pla, coentro, cebolinha, açúcar, e vegetais.


	12. Décimo Primeiro Passo - Caminhe devagar

_O_ _luto nos desafia a amar mais uma vez_

_** Terry Tempest Williams ** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabei me trancando em casa após beijar Rose. Eu não conseguia racionalizar aquilo, minha mente estava um completo caos, as lembranças de Tasha se misturavam às de Rose. A forma como ela retribuiu o beijo, como se agarrou a mim. Aqueles pensamentos me afligiam e eu não conseguia falar para ninguém.

Eu sentia algo por ela, algo mais forte que amizade, mas não sabia como classificar. Eu ainda amava Tasha, nossas lembranças ainda estavam fortes em minha mente, mas...

\- O que está acontecendo comigo!? - eu respirei fundo caminhando em círculos por minha sala.

Com quem eu posso me abrir sobre isso? Se eu falasse sobre o assunto no grupo, Adrian e Lissa saberiam a quem eu me referia. Eu não posso recorrer à minha sogra, o que ela pensaria? E Ivan? Me julgaria?

Dormir não adiantou, os mesmos pensamentos rondavam minha mente inconsciente e quando despertei no meio da manhã seguinte com o toque de meu celular ainda me sentia desnorteado, eu observei a foto de Rose estampada ali, não sentindo muita vontade de atende-la naquele momento.

Eu esperei até que ela desistisse da chamada, notando que ela já havia me mandado algumas mensagens. Sem me importar em abri-las, eu decidi tomar um banho e colocar a cabeça no lugar antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Eu precisava estar com os pensamentos em ordem para poder falar com ela!

Tomei um longo banho, me vesti e fui preparar meu café da manhã. Meu estomago protestava por conta da fome e eu precisava resolver aquilo imediatamente. Não que eu estivesse adiando o assunto o máximo de tempo possível...

_A quem eu queria enganar!?_

Em posse de minha xícara de café e um pacote de cookies, eu respirei fundo, abrindo a primeira mensagem, notando que outras haviam chegado após a ligação.

**_"Bom dia camarada, tudo bem?" - 07:00 Am_ **

**_"Eu sei que está cedo, mas eu vim trabalhar e não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Você não me parecia bem ontem, então..." - 07:25 Am_ **

**_" Ok, eu acho que você está dormindo, mas pode me ligar assim que acordar?" - 8:45 Am_ **

**_" Dimitri, sobre ontem, a gente pode conversar, certo?" - 9:15 Am_ **

**_" Ok, você não atendeu o telefone, e provavelmente deve estar me achando uma maluca, mas eu só estou preocupada com você... Nós podemos conversar sobre ontem e resolver como amigos, não foi nada demais, certo?" - 9:55 Am_ **

**_" Ou a gente pode fingir que nada aconteceu. Não precisamos falar sobre isso se você não quiser, podemos recomeçar outra vez, o que me diz?" - 10:24 Am_ **

Eu chequei o horário, 11:32 Am. Respirei fundo ao notar que ela provavelmente havia desistido de tentar falar comigo, pelo menos por enquanto.

_Qual seria meu próximo passo?_

Eu precisava acertar as coisas com ela, não poderia deixar tudo como está, mas não me sentia capaz de lidar com toda a confusão que dominava minha mente. Fiquei andando de um lado para outro na casa, pensando qual seria a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento até que deu o horário de ir para a reunião.

Tentei seguir minha rotina de maneira natural, mas obviamente as coisas não seriam tão simples. Nós já estávamos sentados, prontos para iniciar a reunião, encarando o lugar vazio de Vasilisa quando ela me ligou.

\- Lissa, você está bem? - Eu decidi atender no meio de todos, já que seu paradeiro já era motivo para especulação.

\- Dimitri, oi... Eu estou - ela começou apressada - avise que eu não vou poder ir hoje, por favor?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Rose teve uma encomenda enorme de última hora e eu vou passar o dia a ajudando - Lissa explicou - não é nada demais...

\- Tudo bem, eu aviso...

\- Algum problema? - Sonya questionou assim que eu encerrei a chamada.

\- Não, Lissa pediu para avisar que teve outro compromisso de última hora, por isso não pode vir - eu relatei.

\- Podemos começar então - Sonya decidiu - Como vocês passaram desde a última reunião?

\- Bem... - Mia comentou - Não fiz nada de diferente.

\- E você, Dimitri? Ainda tem saído com Adrian e Lissa?

\- Sim, nós assistimos filme ontem - eu comecei.

\- E ele se mostrou um completo fracasso em me ensinar a desenhar - Adrian interrompeu descontente.

\- Como é? - eu o encarei.

\- Ele é um péssimo professor, e não conseguiu me ajudar a encontrar meu hobby - ele cruzou os braços, bufando.

\- E quanto ao psiquiatra? - Neil o lembrou.

\- E quanto à ação de graças? - Adrian retrucou.

\- É um feriado americano, eu não sou americano - Neil deu de ombros.

\- Mas está na América, então deveria comemorar, ou existe algum motivo..

\- Adrian, isso é o suficiente - Sonya interrompeu - Nós combinamos que Neil falaria quando se sentisse confortável.

\- Eu levo uma vida normal, diariamente - ele desafiou.

\- Você não quer compartilhar nada conosco, Neil?

\- Eu fui na feira, consegui ótimos tomates - ele comentou - sabe, é para uma receita nova.

\- Ok, Neil... Porque não vamos com calma? - ela recomeçou - você sempre morou em Cape May?

\- Não, eu vivia em Bethesda, Maryland - ele respondeu - era agradável...

\- Ótimo, isso é um avanço - Sonya sorriu - Você vivia com alguém?

\- Sim...

E foi quando Neil se fechou novamente. Ele começou a falar de sua infância na Inglaterra e coisas assim, enquanto minha mente estava presa em um eterno dilema. Eu deveria ou não falar sobre Rose?

No fim, optei por não dizer nada, eu precisava conseguir resolver algo sozinho, certo?

Saí da reunião com minha mente ainda presa em Rose. Mais um dia... Amanhã eu decidiria o que fazer em relação a nós, mais um dia...

_\- Sabe uma das coisas que eu mais admiro em você? - Tasha sorriu deitada em meu colo enquanto observava as estrelas no céu._

_Nós estávamos fazendo um piquenique noturno do lado de fora do chalé que alugamos para o fim de semana na cidade de Stowe, Vermont. A noite estava com uma temperatura agradável e alguns vaga-lumes vagavam por ali, concedendo ao lugar um clima lúdico._

_\- Posso adivinhar. São os... meus braços - eu pisquei para ela, fazendo com que ela gargalhasse._

_\- Não seja bobo - ela revirou os olhos esticando o braço para tocar meu rosto - O que eu mais admiro, é a sua determinação, a forma como você sempre sabe o que quer e vai atrás._

_\- Como assim? - eu achei graça de sua descrição._

_\- Você sabe... - seu olhar voltou a se focar nas estrelas - você parece sempre saber o que você quer, você me viu na festa, foi falar comigo e de alguma forma me convenceu a namorar com você. Depois decidiu que não era o suficiente e nós nos casamos e agora isso... Um fim de semana romântico e espontâneo em Vermont? Não entendo como você me convenceu a cancelar todos os nossos planos e vir.._

_\- Eu tenho meus truques - eu brinquei._

Eu parei de caminhar olhando para o céu diante daquela lembrança. Eu sempre soube o que eu queria. E agora? O que eu quero?

\- Vamos, o que eu quero? - eu murmurei em russo.

Eu quero voltar a ser o que eu era antes...

Eu quero que Rose esteja em minha vida, independente de como for...

Com esses pensamentos, mudei meu rumo. Eu estava próximo à Washington Street, de maneira que cheguei na frente da confeitaria de Rose em alguns minutos. Através da porta de vidro, pude avista-la.

O lugar estava movimentado, Rose parecia perdida enquanto se esforçava para atender os cliente. Pensei que Lissa estivesse aqui!

\- Bem vindo, eu.. - Rose ergueu o rosto arregalando os olhos ao me ver, abrindo um sorriso logo depois - Camarada...

Eu não respondi, ignorei os olhares curiosos que recaíram sobre mim e fui até ela, me lembrando da primeira vez que estive aqui em uma situação semelhante. _Como ela ainda consegue ter paciência comigo!?_

\- Pensei que a Lissa estivesse aqui - Dei a volta no balcão, me inclinando e beijando seu rosto.

\- Ela saiu faz uns minutos, ela me ajudou a adiantar bastante as coisas - ela explicou dando o troco para uma cliente - mas tinha alguns compromissos a noite. Obrigada, volte sempre...

\- Você conseguiu terminar as encomendas? - Eu questionei quando ela enfim se virou em minha direção.

\- Não, falta pouca coisa, isso aqui virou uma loucura depois que a Lissa saiu - ela suspirou.

Eu segui até a pia que tinha na entrada da cozinha, retirando minha aliança e a guardando no bolso antes de começar a higienizar minhas mãos.

\- O que você está fazendo? - ela se aproximou.

\- Você pode voltar pra cozinha, eu cuido de tudo aqui - eu pisquei para ela, arrancando um sorriso sincero de seus lábios enquanto vestia um avental vermelho, que provavelmente fora utilizado por Lissa antes.

Eu me sai bem atendendo os clientes de Rose e aproveitei o tempo que tive ali para pensar no que eu deveria dizer a ela. Eu poderia explicar a confusão em minha mente e pedir que deixássemos aquilo de lado por enquanto.

\- Oi, eu nunca te vi por aqui - uma garota me cumprimentou.

\- Olá, seja bem vinda - eu devolvi enquanto arrumava alguns cupons.

\- Eu com certeza me sinto bem vinda - ela sorriu - Rose finalmente decidiu contratar um atendente bonito? Já era tempo!

Não consegui conter um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. A garota era bonita e por mais que eu não estivesse realmente interessado, era bom ser elogiado.

\- Obrigado, mas estou apenas ajudando Rose hoje. O que você deseja?

\- Sabe, eu consigo imaginar muitas maneiras de responder isso - Ela me mediu, aumentando seu sorriso - como você prefere que eu responda?

Como eu quero que ela responda... Essa é boa. Decidi entrar em seu jogo, me inclinando em sua direção e abaixando minha voz para um sussurro.

\- Eu prefiro que você responda depressa, pra eu poder atender as outras pessoas na fila...

Ela olhou para trás, voltando a olhar em minha direção com uma expressão divertida, afinal, ela era a única pessoa na fila.

\- Eu quero um pedaço de torta de abóbora - ela disse enquanto revirava a bolsa atrás de sua carteira - e quero que você me ligue... Meu nome é Avery.

Ela estendeu um cartão de visitas que eu instintivamente aceitei e coloquei no bolso da calça. Era obvio que eu não pretendia telefonar para ela, mas queria apenas acabar com aquilo depressa.

\- Eu vou buscar sua torta, Avery - Eu respondi após fazer a cobrança.

\- Rose, se você contratar esse cara, eu vou passar a frequentar aqui diariamente - Ela gracejou, fazendo com que eu olhasse para trás e encontrei Rose parada na porta da cozinha.

Ela parecia um pouco sem jeito, mas acabou disfarçando rapidamente com uma de suas piadas.

\- Se for pra aumentar a clientela, eu o coloco para atender sem camisa - ela zombou - Até mais, Avery...

Nós ficamos em silêncio, observando o movimento diminuir nos minutos seguintes, até que o último cliente deixou a loja perto das nove horas.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda, Dimitri - ela sorriu antes de ir até a cozinha - eu vou limpar a loja enquanto espero a Sra Ivashkov vir buscar a encomenda.

Bem, ela sabe que nós estamos bem. Eu posso ir embora e...

_" O que eu mais admiro, é a sua determinação, a forma como você sempre sabe o que quer e vai atrás."_

A voz de Tasha ecoou em minha mente. Eu sei o que eu quero, apenas não sei como conseguir.

\- Eu não vim aqui pra te ajudar, Rose - eu tomei minha decisão, a seguindo até a cozinha.

\- Não? Você queria comprar alguma coisa e eu acabei te alugando? - ela questionou preocupada.

\- Eu vim porque pensei que poderíamos conversar - eu suspirei - me desculpe não ter atendido seu telefonema ou respondido suas mensagens... Eu estava...

\- Surtando? - ela sugeriu ao notar minha incapacidade em terminar a frase.

\- Um pouco - Eu respirei fundo a observando pelas costas - Rose, eu não sei porque eu fiz aquilo, eu só...

Rose parecia estar evitando olhar diretamente para mim, se ocupando em limpar as coisas e balançando a cabeça para mostrar que estava me ouvindo. Eu odiei vê-la agir daquela maneira.

\- Dimitri, não foi nada demais. Foi apenas um beijo. Nós dois somos adultos, não estamos na quarta série - sua voz falhou um pouco enquanto ela levava algumas tigelas sujas até a pia.

Ela pensa que estou falando do beijo? Não é isso!

\- Rose, pára com isso - eu pedi me aproximando - olha pra mim...

Eu a vi morder o lábio inferior antes de respirar fundo e se virar em minha direção. Nós dois estávamos próximos. Tão próximos que eu poderia beija-la novamente...

Dei alguns passos para trás, me afastando deliberadamente dela.

\- Rose, eu não estava me referindo ao beijo, eu sei porque fiz aquilo - eu comecei minha explicação ao vê-la desviar novamente o olhar - mas... Eu não sei porque eu reagi daquela maneira, eu...

\- Então, você não acha que foi um erro me beijar? - ela questionou voltando a olhar em meus olhos.

Um erro? Sim, eu pensei isso ontem, mas hoje...

\- Eu não sei.

Aquilo parece te-la atingido com a força de uma bofetada, ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando claramente disfarçar seus sentimentos, mas não era tão simples assim.

\- Você não sabe? - ela tentou manter a voz firme - Dimitri, ontem você me levou para casa, você se inclinou e me beijou, e agora está me dizendo que não sabe se foi ou não um erro!?

\- Rose, não é tão simples...

\- Onde você está vendo simplicidade no que eu acabei de dizer? Está na cara que não é simples - ela ergueu a voz, claramente chateada - eu estive apavorada pensando em tudo o que isso poderia significar e agora você não sabe!

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando colocar minha mente em ordem. Isso não está saindo como eu esperava..

\- Porque você fez isso? - sua voz sentida fez com que eu voltasse a abrir os olhos.

Eu odiava faze-la sofrer, eu queria voltar a ver o sorriso estampado em seu rosto, eu não queria estragar isso.

\- Porque? - ela insistiu.

\- Eu fiz porque eu quis...- eu parei de falar, pensando melhor em minhas palavras - eu quero você, e já faz algum tempo, mas assim que a realidade me atingiu eu... Eu não sei! Eu pensei que fosse errado, eu me senti culpado.

\- Eu fiz você se sentir culpado? - seus olhos estavam marejados, me colocando em estado de alerta.

\- Não, a culpa não foi sua, foi minha - eu me aproximei, segurando seus braços - Rose, você faz eu me sentir vivo de novo e.. Como eu posso me sentir assim? Eu tenho esse direito?

Ela não respondeu, se limitando a olhar em meus olhos com uma expressão diferente. Eu não conseguia identificar os sentimentos expostos ali, apenas queria que ela me entendesse.

\- Eu posso seguir em frente e deixar Tasha para trás? Eu sou capaz de fazer isso?

\- Dimitri - Ela estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto.

\- Eu estou te perguntando... Eu preciso que você me ajude a entender isso - eu praticamente implorei a ela, fazendo com que seu olhar externasse todo o seu choque.

\- Como? - ela piscou atordoada...

\- Você me aconselhou antes, você sabia as respostas - eu apontei - você deve saber melhor do que eu...

\- Você não pode me colocar nessa posição, Dimitri! - ela se desvencilhou de mim - Você precisa conversar sobre isso com outra pessoa, eu não posso te ajudar!

\- Porque? - eu tentei me aproximar novamente, sentindo que poderia perder tudo o que havia conseguido até ali.

\- Porque!? Bom, Dimitri nós temos um claro conflito de interesses aqui - ela deu um sorriso nervoso - eu poderia muito bem falar que você precisa seguir em frente, e eu sou a pessoa certa pra isso. Mas eu não posso tomar essa decisão por você! Você deve fazer isso quando estiver pronto, e por mais que eu queira que você esteja, eu não sei se está...

Eu absorvi suas palavras com pesar. Se ela não tem as respostas que eu preciso, quem as terá?

\- Você precisa conversar com alguém - ela voltou a se aproximar, segurando minhas mãos - Converse com o grupo ou com algum amigo. Um que esteja de fora dessa história.

Nós ouvimos o sino que ficava sobre a porta da frente tocar, provavelmente a Sra Ivashkov chegou para buscar sua encomenda.

\- Você vai fugir de toda essa situação? - eu olhei em seus olhos, tentando decidir como agir a seguir.

\- Dimitri, eu gosto de você e se no fundo você sente o mesmo por mim, eu vou esperar até que você esteja pronto - ela garantiu - nós podemos continuar como estamos agora e quando esse dia chegar...

Ela se esticou, me beijando de maneira carinhosa. Esse beijo, nada tinha em comum com o da noite anterior, era algo delicado, simples, puro. Eu não hesitei em puxa-la para mim, me sentindo grato por tudo o que ela representava em minha vida.

\- Opa... - uma voz fez com que nos afastássemos imediatamente para encarar Adrian parado na porta da cozinha - desculpa, eu volto depois...

Rose abaixou a cabeça, com um sorriso constrangido no rosto antes de se desvencilhar de meu abraço e seguir seu amigo.

\- Adrian, espera. Você veio buscar a encomenda? - ouvi sua voz vinda do salão.

\- Sim, você pode só me falar onde está e eu pego e vocês podem voltar a se engolir e tudo mais.

Eu segui em silencio até o salão, vendo Rose entregar três caixas para Adrian.

\- Está aqui, e não seja um babaca sobre isso, ok? - ela abaixou a voz o acompanhando até a porta.

\- Eu não ser um babaca? - ele parecia irritado - Rose, que merda você está fazendo!?

Meu primeiro instinto foi seguir até eles, mas ao perceber que não havia sido notado, decidi aguardar.

\- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo...

\- Sabe? A mulher do cara morreu, Rose! Ele é louco por ela e está arrasado! Tem certeza que você sabe?

\- Eu não estou me aproveitando dele...

\- Você não sabe onde está se metendo, e é melhor descobrir antes que se machuque e acabe de quebrar o cara - Adrian balançou a cabeça em negação.

Eu voltei para a cozinha, pensando nas palavras que ouvi. Ponderando se Adrian poderia ou não ter razão em seus temores.


	13. Décimo Segundo Passo - Enfrente Seus Problemas

_Refazer a vida é como reformar uma casa._

_Nem sempre dá pra consertar sem ter que demolir e construir tudo de novo._

_**Mario Franco** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_Uma nevasca caia de maneira feroz do lado de fora. O vento rugia com força enquanto eu observava aquilo da Janela. A neve se acumulava na calçada, eu ficaria preso em casa por algum tempo, não que eu estivesse pensando em sair._

_Mas o som da campainha acabou me surpreendendo, é impossível que alguém realmente tenha saído durante essa tempestade! Quem seria louco o suficiente para isso? Caminhei até a porta a abrindo e encontrando Rose parada ali._

_Ela usava um vestido nem um pouco apropriado para o clima e parecia não se importar nem um pouco com a temperatura._

_\- Rose, o que..._

_\- Vamos dar uma volta, camarada? - ela sorriu abertamente, estendendo a mão para envolver a minha._

_\- Você enlouqueceu!? Você vai congelar - eu tentei puxa-la para dentro, mas ela permaneceu onde estava._

_\- Vamos Dimitri - ela segurou minha mão me puxando para fora._

_Imediatamente eu me desesperei ao notar que usava apenas a calça do pijama, ela vai morrer de hipotermia e vai me matar também!_

_Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, a temperatura estava agradável, mesmo após afundar meu pé descalço na neve fofa. Dei alguns passos a seguindo em direção à praia, piscando atordoado. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum._

_\- O que está acontecendo? - eu balbuciei ao notar que ela seguia diretamente para o mar._

_\- Apenas confie em mim, Dimitri - ela voltou a me olhar com um sorriso encorajador._

_Eu soltei sua mão, parando no meio da praia, para seu desapontamento._

_\- Vamos, Dimitri... Confie em mim..._

_\- O que é tudo isso? - eu questionei olhando em volta._

_\- Se você confiar em mim para isso..._

_\- Eu não posso - eu neguei dando um passo para longe dela vendo seu olhar decepcionado._

_\- Mas..._

_Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eu dei as costas e a deixei para trás, sentindo a temperatura ao meu redor começar a cair consideravelmente._

Eu pisquei atordoado encarando o teto de meu quarto. Mais uma vez esse sonho!

Desde nossa conversa aquele mesmo sonho vinha se repetindo, no inicio eu sequer saia da casa, mas vejo que as coisas começaram a avançar. A questão é, o que isso tudo significa?

Por mais que Rose tenha me aconselhado a conversar com alguém, eu ainda não tive a chance, talvez eu resolva isso hoje na reunião. Eu respirei fundo e me levantei, tentando tirar aquele sonho de minha mente, mas todo meu esforço foi em vão. No fim, aguardei ansiosamente pela reunião para que pudesse me abrir.

Nós nos reunimos no horário e local de sempre, Sonya parecia disposta a deixar Neil em paz durante essa reunião, não forçando para que ele se abrisse, mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar a mais alguém, eu me manifestei.

\- O que você sabe sobre sonhos? - eu questionei chamando sua atenção.

\- Sonhos? Que tipo de sonhos? - Seu olhar se tornou perspicaz.

\- Eu tenho sonhado a mesma coisa nos últimos dias - eu comecei a relatar, procurando ignorar o olhar de Adrian sobre mim - e não é com a minha esposa, o que é um pouco estranho para mim...

\- Nos conte o sonho, Dimitri - ela pediu e eu me senti um pouco desconfortável sendo o centro das atenções, mas precisava me abrir sobre aquilo!

Eu relatei o sonho, ignorando os olhares atentos sobre mim e preferindo ocultar providencialmente o fato de eu saber quem era a mulher que me levava para fora de casa, na verdade, eu preferi sequer contar que era uma mulher, apesar de Adrian me encarar com uma expressão ilegível.

Era óbvio que ele sabia exatamente de quem eu estava falando, mas não se manifestou sobre o assunto, para meu alívio.

\- E sobre a pessoa que aparece no seu sonho, você a conhece? - Sonya questionou.

\- Sim... Eu conheço a pessoa - eu respondi.

\- E como você acha que esse sonho se encaixa nesse momento de sua vida? - ela prosseguiu após pensar por um momento.

\- Como? - eu pisquei atordoado.

Essa não era exatamente a função dela? Me explicar o significado de tudo aquilo?

\- Sabe, tudo o que tem acontecido em sua vida, você não acha que possa ter uma relação? - ela insistiu me fazendo pensar.

Bem, talvez a situação toda com Rose e a forma como estou me sentindo sobre isso, mas...

\- Eu não sei...

\- Eu posso ter alguma ideia - Adrian murmurou.

\- Dimitri, aconteceu alguma mudança que está te causando, não sei... Medo? - ela sugeriu ignorando Adrian.

Eu pensei mais uma vez em toda a situação que eu estava vivendo com Rose, eu tenho me sentido confuso com tudo, mas isso é medo?

\- Eu não sei, eu... Os sentimentos que eu tinha por uma pessoa estão mudando e eu tenho me sentido confuso em relação a isso, mas não sei se isso é medo - acabei me abrindo um pouco.

\- Talvez esse sonho seja a forma que seu inconsciente encontrou para externar o medo que você ainda não tinha percebido que estava presente - ela tentou explicar - Toda essa confusão que você tem sentido, pode ser fruto desse medo.

\- Mas e toda a tempestade, a temperatura agradável apesar da neve? - eu insisti.

\- Isso tudo é a confusão que se instaurou em você. A seu ver parece que tudo é uma tempestade, a situação está péssima. Mas quando você realmente sai e começa a enfrentar, percebe que não está tão ruim, na verdade é inclusive, agradável...

\- Então se eu decidir enfrentar o meu medo, a confusão vai me deixar? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Exatamente, se há um problema, nós devemos enfrenta-lo de frente - ela concordou - Mas não significa que você deva enfrenta-lo sozinho, todos estamos aqui para apoia-lo em cada passo.

Eu permaneci pensativo após Sonya concordar. Então a solução para meu problema é exatamente enfrenta-lo? Eu não conseguia mais ouvir o que Lissa ou Mia tinham a dizer, minha mente acabou formulando inúmeras maneiras de enfrentar o que venho passando, mas nenhuma parecia adequada.

Ao sair da reunião, Adrian passou a caminhar ao meu lado, me deixando um pouco desconfortável.

\- Então... Você e Rose - ele comentou despreocupado em voz baixa parando um pouco antes da porta.

\- Olha Adrian...

\- Belikov, apenas me escute - ele me interrompeu quando estava prestes a inventar qualquer desculpa - Eu já disse isso para Rose e farei o mesmo com você. Essa situação toda tem de tudo para ser uma grande merda.

\- Eu não acho que será - eu balancei a cabeça em negativa - sei que você se preocupa com ela, mas...

\- Não apenas com ela, Dimitri - ele suspirou - vocês dois. Pelo o que aconteceu na reunião, você parece disposto a tentar.

\- Talvez - eu desconversei, apesar de ter pensado bastante, ainda não tinha chegado a uma conclusão - e mesmo se isso acontecer, Rose prometeu que teria paciência.

\- Essa é a questão, Dimitri. Ela não tem paciência. É o que me preocupa - ele suspirou - Apenas tente não estragar tudo, se você não estiver pronto ou disposto, apenas avise a ela de uma vez.

Adrian abriu a porta logo depois, saindo do hotel e me deixando pensativo para trás. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, avistei Rose encostada em seu Mini Cooper. Ela sorriu assim que me viu e eu não pude deixar de corresponder, deixando meus pensamentos sobre os sonhos e a conversa de Adrian de lado. Ela vestia calças Jeans com uma caxarrel rosa, um casaco e um gorro rosa e cinza.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu questionei ao me aproximar dela, beijando seu rosto.

\- Eu decidi tirar a tarde de folga hoje - ela explicou - estava cansada já e a loja esvaziou bastante, então aproveitei.

Rose acenou para alguém na entrada do hotel, e eu me virei encontrando Mia e Lissa saindo lado a lado.

\- Entre no carro camarada - ela se desencostou da lataria com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

\- Porque? - eu franzi o cenho - o que você está planejando?

\- Um sequestro - ela mordeu o lábio inferior ainda sorrindo - entre no carro...

Decidi não questiona-la, apenas me limitei a abrir a porta e me acomodar como poderia naquele pequeno espaço enquanto Rose dava a volta e assumia o assento do motorista. Ela logo nos colocou em movimento, parecendo estar de excelente humor por ter conseguido uma folga.

\- Como foi a reunião? - ela questionou quase em seguida.

\- Foi boa - eu respondi de maneira evasiva, não queria ter aquela conversa com ela, não naquele momento.

Na verdade, o que eu realmente queria desde o momento que a vi ali, era aproveitar a tarde de uma maneira agradável com minha amiga. Não necessariamente de forma romântica, não depois de todas as confusões de minha mente, apenas queria aproveitar sua companhia.

\- Você sumiu por esses dias - eu comentei olhando pela janela do carro - onde estamos indo?

\- Eu pensei que depois do que aconteceu seria melhor te dar um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar e conseguir decidir sobre o que fazer. Mas hoje eu estava entediada e pensei, porque não leva-lo para conhecer um lugar legal e diferente de tudo o que ele já viu?

\- Rose, onde exatamente você vai me levar? - Eu questionei.

\- Você vai ver - ela cantarolou.

Depois disso eu decidi deixa-la manter o suspense, observei o céu limpo com um sol frio que brilhava sobre a neve branca que cobria a paisagem. Rose e eu permanecemos em um silêncio confortável, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

\- Rose, onde estamos? - Eu franzi o cenho ao observar a paisagem rural do lado de fora.

\- É uma fazenda - ela explicou entrando em uma estrada particular - eu sempre ouvi as pessoas falando desse lugar e decidi conhecer hoje.

\- Uma fazenda? - eu estranhei.

O que nós dois faríamos em uma fazenda coberta de neve? Mas Rose parecia decidida de que aquilo seria uma boa ideia. Assim que ela estacionou o carro, eu olhei em volta me sentindo um pouco perdido. _O que é esse lugar?_

\- Rose tem uma lhama desenhada nessa placa - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Não é uma lhama, é uma alpaca! - ela sorriu naturalmente.

\- Como?

\- Isso aqui é uma fazenda de alpacas, camarada. Não é incrível? - Ela estremeceu um pouco antes de enlaçar meu braço, na tentativa de se aquecer.

Eu a observei me sentindo dividido entre absorver a informação que ela acabara de me oferecer e reparar na maneira que ela estava vestida. Ela de forma alguma estava vestida para passear ao ar livre com a temperatura de três graus negativos. Não que estivesse como em meus sonhos, apenas não se agasalhara o suficiente.

\- Feche o casaco, você não tem luvas melhores? - eu questionei observando as pontas de seus dedos de fora.

\- Eu não pensei que estivesse tão frio - ela sorriu encabulada.

Nós caminhamos até a casa da fazenda com Rose ainda envolvendo meu braço, eu me sentia bem com sua companhia, apesar de todas as complicações que nos cercavam.

\- Pelo menos suas botas são boas - eu observei seus pés se afundarem na neve.

\- Eu não sou boba - ela zombou antes de acenar para um casal de idosos que saíram na porta da casa.

Eles se aproximaram com um sorriso no rosto, prontos para nos recepcionar. O homem ajudou a senhora a caminhar até nós pela neve, com um olhar de expectativa no rosto.

\- Bem vindos, estão aqui para um tour? - ele se manifestou.

\- Sim, nós ouvimos sobre esse lugar e decidimos conferir - Rose sorriu apertando ainda mais meu braço - Vocês estão disponíveis?

\- Claro que sim, venham - a mulher sorriu em resposta parecendo empolgada - Eu sou a Barbara e esse é o meu marido Warren, é um prazer recebe-los...

\- Então, vocês estão aqui para conhecer nossos pequenos monte de pelos - Warren sorriu compartilhando da mesma empolgação da esposa - as visitas não são tão frequentes com a chegada do inverno...

\- Estamos ansiosos para isso - Rose garantiu enquanto nós os seguíamos.

\- Você pelo menos sabe o que é uma alpaca, Rose? - eu sussurrei.

\- Calado, nós vamos aprender muito sobre elas - Ela sussurrou de volta ainda sorrindo.

E realmente aprendemos, Barbara e Warren nos forneceram um tour completo, com todas as informações sobre os animais. Rose ficou encantada com eles imediatamente, eram extremamente dóceis, e no fim, Barbara nos deu algumas cenouras para que pudéssemos alimenta-las.

\- Ela está lambendo minha mão - Rose riu quando a alpaca se inclinou para pegar a cenoura.

Aquele riso encheu meu interior, era algo extraordinário vê-la em uma situação tão espontânea. Com certeza guardarei esse momento em minha mente por um longo período.

\- Elas fazem isso - Warrem a tranquilizou - não se preocupe.

\- Ela não vai cuspir em mim, certo? - Rose franziu o cenho parecendo um pouco receosa, me fazendo rir de sua reação - O que foi, Camarada? É uma preocupação honesta!

\- Você não ouviu ele antes? Ela só faz isso quando se sente ameaçada - Eu a provoquei, estendendo a mão e acariciando a cabeça de Dorothy, a alpaca - Ela parece ameaçada para você?

Rose levou a mão até a minha, se movendo com cuidado para não assustar Dorothy, ou talvez para não me assustar. Seus dedos repousaram sobre os meus e pude sentir seu toque mesmo através das luvas que separavam nossas peles. Arrisquei olhar em sua direção, ouvindo os batimentos de meu coração aumentarem, meu sorriso foi um reflexo involuntário ao avistar seu belo rosto.

\- Vocês formam um belo casal - Barbara comentou sorrindo - estão juntos há muito tempo?

Nós dois olhamos para a mulher, Rose parecia constrangida com a situação, ela desviou seu olhar, recolhendo a mão imediatamente enquanto o sorriso deixava seu rosto.

\- Não, nós... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Nós nos conhecemos há algumas semanas - eu a cortei. não precisamos dar explicações nenhuma para desconhecidos, não é?

\- Sim... algumas semanas - Rose confirmou parecendo um pouco atordoada.

\- Bom, foram as primeiras semanas de muitas, eu arrisco dizer - a mulher gracejou antes de começar a ir em direção a uma construção perto da casa principal - Venham, vou mostrar a nossa loja a vocês, nós temos vários produtos com lã de Alpacas, se vocês se interessarem por algo...

\- Talvez uma lembrança, quem sabe? - Warren piscou.

Eles nos deixaram na loja e Rose caminhava por ali, observando tudo com empolgação. Ela parecia disposta a comprar cada coisa exposta na loja, mesmo que não fizesse a menor ideia da utilidade.

\- Vamos, eu preciso de um novo cachecol - ela se enrolou em um, fazendo com que eu me inclinasse para retirar de seu pescoço.

\- Você não precisa de um cachecol, Você não os usa - eu o devolvi para o lugar.

\- Você não tem como saber disso, me conhece a pouco tempo - ela reclamou.

\- Sim, mas durante o tempo que te conheço, as temperaturas quase sempre estiveram baixas e você nunca está com um - eu ergui a sobrancelha - então você vai apenas gastar dinheiro com algo que você não vai usar.

\- Mas eu preciso de um desse! - ela mudou o foco, passando a ponta dos dedos por um cobertor felpudo - olha como é fofo!

\- Tenho certeza que você tem bons cobertores - eu ri a puxando dali.

\- Um urso...

\- Sabe o que você precisa? Um par de luvas - eu peguei algo que parecia ser mais quente do que as que ela usava - é o que vamos levar...

Seu olhar se iluminou ao observar o par de luvas felpudas de cor acinzentada que eu lhe ofereci.

\- São lindas - ela sorriu as pegando de minhas mãos.

\- Vamos, eu vou comprar para você...

\- Não precisa, eu posso pagar.

\- É um presente - eu a interrompi.

Uma expressão surpresa tomou conta de seu rosto antes que ela sorrisse.

\- Um presente? Porque eu te sequestrei?

\- Não, - não pude evitar de rir - um presente porque eu gosto de te ver sorrir.

Assistir Rose corar diante de minhas palavras foi extraordinário, mas ela se refez logo, colocando um sorriso no rosto mais uma vez e seguindo até alguns gorros que estavam na prateleira ao lado.

\- Se é esse o caso, então eu vou comprar isso pra você - ela escolheu um.

Nós saímos da Loja após efetuar nossas compras e decidimos voltar para casa. Passar aquela tarde com Rose me ajudou a decidir o que fazer em relação à tudo, Sonya estava certa, já estava na hora de enfrentar meus medos.

\- O que você achou das lhamas? - Rose perguntou após alguns minutos em silencio.

\- Alpacas - eu a corrigi.

\- São mini lhamas de qualquer maneira - ela deu de ombros - gostou delas?

\- Eu gostei da companhia - eu virei meu rosto em sua direção para observa-la - obrigado pela tarde.

Ela sorriu e voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas aquilo não importava. O silêncio era confortável entre nós e de certa forma me ajudava a pensar em meus próximos passos. Seria possível que eu estivesse me apaixonando? Sim, eu sabia que sentia algo por Rose, mas estaria tão evoluído?

Rose estacionou seu Mini Cooper na porta de minha casa, suspirando alto ao desligar o motor.

\- O sequestro chegou ao fim, camarada - ela sorriu - obrigada pelas luvas...

\- Obrigado pelo gorro - Eu retruquei - e pela tarde.

Eu tinha que descer do carro e Rose parecia aguardar por isso, mas eu não conseguia deixa-la ali. Não ainda.

\- Você deve me achar maluca por te obrigar a fazer essas coisas - Ela desviou o olhar.

\- Um pouco, mas você não me obrigou a nada - eu garanti - eu gostei muito de conhecer as lhamas...

\- Alpacas - ela voltou a olhar em meus olhos, sorrindo.

Eu tinha me inclinado um pouco em sua direção, levei minha mão até seu rosto acariciando sua pele. Seu olhar acompanhava atentamente meus movimentos, parecendo ansiosa por minhas próximas ações.

\- Tanto faz - eu balancei a cabeça antes de guiar minha mão até sua nuca, a puxando para mim.

Rose não hesitou em corresponder o beijo, ela se moveu como pode no pequeno espaço, tentando se agarrar à mim. Seus lábios eram macios e sua língua dançava em minha boca junto à minha com paixão. E a coisa mais surpreendente para mim, era que eu conseguia corresponder àquele sentimento.

\- O sequestro terminou melhor do que eu esperava - ela ofegou ao quebrar o beijo, mantendo sua testa encostada à minha.

Eu depositei um ultimo beijo carinhoso em seus lábios antes de soltar sua nuca e me afastar. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados enquanto observava Rose ali com um sorriso contido aguardando minha reação.

\- Obrigado, Roza - levei suas mão até os lábios, beijando seus dedos antes de abrir a porta - Te vejo amanhã.

Ela acenou enquanto eu saia do carro. Entrei em casa, repassando em minha mente todos os detalhes desde que acordara aquela manhã.

**~~**~~**

_O mesmo cenário que eu já estava me acostumando se formou ao meu redor mais uma vez. A tempestade, a neve, a campainha, tudo parecia exatamente igual. Quando Rose apareceu em minha porta, acabei resistindo um pouco menos, a seguindo até o mar._

_\- Apenas confie em mim, Dimitri - ela pediu enquanto me guiava até a água._

_\- Mas..._

_\- Você não vai se arrepender - ela garantiu se aproximando de mim - me dê uma chance._

_E então ela deu um passo em direção ao mar, fazendo com que meus pés se movessem. Eu permaneci olhando em seus olhos a cada passo, tentando lhe dar aquele voto de confiança. Foi quando a água atingiu meus dedos._

_Senti meu corpo estremecer, e o temor começou a crescer em mim, mas antes de qualquer coisa Rose soltou minha mão e para meu desespero, se jogou de uma vez na água, sumindo por alguns segundos._

_\- Rose, Rose! - eu a chamei, mergulhando atrás dela. Eu precisava alcança-la!_

_\- Estou aqui - ouvi sua voz ao meu lado._

_Me virei em sua direção, vendo seus cabelos molhados grudados em seu rosto sorridente._

_\- Você me assustou - eu a segurei, com medo que ela voltasse a afundar, notando pela primeira vez a água morna._

_\- Desculpe, mas eu disse que você não se arrependeria - uma pequena luz se acendeu na água ao lado dela, seguida de milhares outras, transformando a água quase em um céu estrelado._

_\- O que é isso?_

_\- Eu disse - ela ergueu a mão, acariciando meu rosto..._

E então eu acordei.


	14. Décimo Terceiro Passo - Surpresas

_Quando perdemos alguém que amamos a dor é grande e deixa marca eterna, mas a morte não é o final de tudo. Acredite e tenha esperança!_

_**Autor Desconhecido** _

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal, Dimitri? - Rose questionou enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado através da praia coberta de neve.

\- O que você quer saber? - Eu a observei.

Ela fora me buscar novamente ao fim da reunião, garantindo que precisava de um tempo de folga. Eu não discuti, me limitei a seguir ao seu lado. Meu telefone começou a tocar, mas ignorei a chamada assim que vi o rosto de Ivan estampado ali. Não que eu estivesse com algum problema com meu amigo, na verdade eu tinha um problema com aquela data.

\- Você não vai atender? - ela franziu o cenho.

\- Não é nada importante - eu garanti com naturalidade - o que você quer saber?

\- Não deve ser nenhuma surpresa eu perguntar algo assim - ela deu de ombros - de qualquer forma, é apenas uma curiosidade.

\- Então, você pode perguntar. Está começando a me deixar curioso - eu a observei com um sorriso condescendente.

\- Como você veio parar aqui? Quero dizer, não em Cape May, mas nos Estados Unidos - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - sua família mora aqui?

Eu franzi o cenho diante da pergunta, fazia muito tempo que não precisava contar essa história a ninguém.

\- Não, eu vim para estudar e acabei ficando - relatei - Minha família continuou em Baia, na Russia.

\- E você os vê com frequência? - ela prosseguiu.

\- Não, nossa relação não está nos melhores termos - eu suspirei - na verdade a vinda para os Estados Unidos foi mais uma fuga que outra coisa.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso? - Ela me lançou um olhar preocupado.

Eu suspirei, olhando para o alto sem saber ao certo o que pensar sobre aquilo. Eu não tinha objeção alguma em revelar aquilo, mas era estranho reviver aquelas memórias. Porém, antes que eu tomasse uma decisão, Rose se deitou no chão atraindo minha total atenção.

Ela se afundou na neve, e começou a mover os braços e as pernas, formando um anjo, arrancando um sorriso sincero de meus lábios.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu questionei a observando de cima.

\- Um anjo na neve - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - você deveria tentar.

\- Você vai congelar - eu apontei.

\- Não vou se você for rápido - ela devolveu.

Após uma breve consideração, acabei me deitando ao seu lado, observando o céu azul logo acima.

\- Agora você deve mover os braços e as pernas, ou então vai ficar parecendo a marca de um corpo em uma cena de crime - ela zombou.

Eu fiz o que ela sugeriu, virando meu rosto em sua direção após terminar. Rose observava o céu com uma expressão tranquila, acabei seguindo seu exemplo, voltando a fitar o céu limpo.

\- Minha família é complicada - eu comecei a relatar - o casamento dos meus pais era um verdadeiro pesadelo. _Meu pai_ é um pesadelo.

Eu fiz uma careta ao me lembrar daquele homem. Realmente fazia muito tempo que não tirava um tempo para pensar naquilo.

\- Vocês não se davam bem? - A voz de Rose parecia distante.

\- Ele não se dava bem com ninguém - Eu fiz uma careta - nem mesmo com minha mãe, ele gostava de bater nela e trata-la como uma escrava.

\- E ela simplesmente deixava acontecer?

\- Sim, ela deixava - eu suspirei desgostoso - quando eu estava com dezessete anos, acabei me envolvendo em uma das brigas deles, eu era da mesma altura que ele e era mais forte.

\- Me diz que você quebrou a cara dele - Rose parecia animada com aquilo.

\- Eu quebrei a cara dele - eu concordei ainda observando o céu azul.

Minha mente voltou àquela época me fazendo lembrar da expressão furiosa que tomou conta de minha mãe quando meu pai saiu pela porta. Aquele foi o fim de minha família para mim.

\- E então? - Senti sua mão buscar a minha sobre a neve.

\- Minha mãe ficou furiosa, ela exigiu que eu saísse da casa para que ele pudesse voltar - eu murmurei - Eu fiquei na casa de alguns amigos e de certa forma, quando tive a oportunidade de vir para os Estados Unidos, foi um recomeço para mim.

A mão de Rose apertou a minha suavemente, em sinal de apoio talvez, de qualquer forma, me senti bem com sua companhia.

\- Eu sinto muito - ela suspirou.

Eu me levantei, oferecendo a mão como apoio a ela. Se continuássemos ali acabaríamos congelados. Nós observamos as duas figuras angelicais onde estivemos deitados antes, uma era bem maior que a outra me fazendo sorrir.

Rose voltou a caminhar, me fazendo suspirar antes de me virar e acompanha-la.

\- E você? Sempre quis ser uma confeiteira? - decidi questionar após alguns minutos em silencio.

\- Meus pais eram donos de um restaurante - ela começou - eu cresci em meio ao caos de uma cozinha. Acho que depois de tudo, eu queria voltar para algo familiar, sabe? Eu decidi estudar, me formei em gastronomia, me especializei em confeitaria. Nada tão complexo.

\- Você escolheu a profissão certa - eu comentei.

\- Cozinhar me faz feliz, me faz sentir próxima a eles, sabe? - ela comentou.

\- Eles pareciam ser bons pais - eu comentei.

\- Eram incríveis. Isso era da minha mãe - ela segurou um pingente que ela sempre usava no pescoço. Era uma especie de olho azul - é um Nazar, meu pai deu pra ela quando eles namoravam.

Eu me aproximei, segurando o pingente antes de olhar em seus olhos. A mão de Rose se fechou sobre a minha, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso em troca.

Sonya tinha razão, eu precisava enfrentar meus medos e as coisas começariam a melhorar.

\- Está pronto para voltar? - Ela questionou por fim.

\- Claro...

Nós caminhamos lado a lado, de mãos dadas, retomando o caminho até em casa. Rose parecia ansiosa, checando o seu celular o tempo todo, despertando assim meu interesse. Ela estava agindo dessa maneira desde que foi me buscar na reunião.

\- Como está sendo seu dia? - ela fez uma pergunta completamente aleatória.

Eu a observei, ela mantinha uma expressão desinteressada, apesar de me lançar alguns olhares de canto de olho de vez em quando. _Não teria como ela saber, certo?_

\- Normal, porque? - eu questionei desconfiado.

\- Eu achei divertido, sabe, eu te conheci melhor, fizemos anjos na neve - ela deu de ombros.

Ela espera que eu diga algo específico sobre isso? O que ela quer? Nós avistamos a casa dela com as luzes acesas, ela esqueceu de apagar?

\- Você pode entrar um pouco? - ela pediu enquanto localizava as chaves no bolso da jaqueta - eu preciso de ajuda para alcançar uma coisa...

\- Claro - eu a acompanhei aguardando que ela destrancasse a porta, estranhando uma movimentação dentro da casa.

\- É a Liss, ela ficou fazendo algo para mim - Rose se apressou em explicar ao ver minha expressão - Vamos, camarada.

\- Rose, o que...

\- SURPRESA!

Eu não pude terminar a frase depois que Rose abriu a porta revelando todo o grupo ali reunido, além de Syd, Christian, Blanche, Ivan e a sua noiva, Camille. A casa de Rose estava enfeitada com balões e eu simplesmente não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

_Ela não pode saber! Como?_

\- Dimitri...

\- Rose... - eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo.

Existe um motivo pra eu fingir que meu aniversário não existe!

\- Como você descobriu? - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer enquanto todos aguardavam uma reação minha.

\- Bem..

\- Como, Rose? - eu me virei totalmente em sua direção.

Eu não sabia como me sentir com aquilo. Eu me sentia em choque, eu não queria, como ela pôde tomar essa decisão? Ela não pensou em como aquilo poderia fazer eu me sentir!?

\- Bem, eu... - ela parecia petrificada ali enquanto um clima desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente - eu...

\- Dimitri - Ivan deu um passo a frente sem conseguir desviar minha atenção de Rose.

\- Você não tinha o direito - eu abaixei a voz dando um passo para longe de Rose, recebendo um olhar magoado em troca.

\- Eu sin...

\- Dimitri, venha - Blanche segurou meu braço com firmeza, me arrastando para longe de Rose.

\- Eu vou subir um pouco - Ouvi Rose balbuciar quando Lissa se aproximou dela, logo ela desapareceu escada acima enquanto Blanche me arrastava para fora da casa.

Eu me senti mal pela forma como tratei Rose, mas o que ela esperava fazendo algo assim? Ela sabe exatamente como eu me sinto e...

\- Qual é o seu problema? A garota se esforçou pra fazer algo legal pra você! - Blanche me deu um tapa no braço usando um tom severo para me repreender.

Ela realmente levava a sério a história de ser minha segunda mãe!

\- O meu problema? Ela não tinha o direito! Me convencer a comemorar a ação de graças é uma coisa, mas isso!? - eu retruquei irritado.

_Ela não me deu sequer a oportunidade de me preparar!_

\- A culpa foi minha e não dela - Blanche revirou os olhos - eu tive medo de que se você soubesse sobre isso não viria, então a convenci que seria uma boa ideia!

\- Porque? Porque você faria isso, Blanche? Eu estava bem...

\- Ano passado você sequer atendeu nossas ligações, eu apenas quis mostrar a você que nós ainda lembramos, sabe - ela respirou fundo - você é importante para todos nós e... Principalmente para aquela garota... Ela se esforçou para descobrir tudo o que você gostava.

Eu fechei os olhos sentindo a culpa começar a me consumir. Porque eu a tratei daquela maneira? ela apenas quis me agradar!

\- Olha, se você realmente não quiser a festa, eu entendo. Mas Dimitri, não estrague tudo dessa maneira - ela segurou minha mão - apenas conserte as coisas...

\- Eu sinto muito - eu olhei em seus olhos azuis.

\- Nós dois conversamos depois, agora resolva isso...

E então ela se afastou, entrando na casa e me deixando ali com meus pensamentos.

\- Vamos, onde está a música? - Ouvi a voz de Blanche recomendar a alguém.

O que foi que eu fiz? Rose deve estar se sentindo péssima com minha reação. Ela teve todo o trabalho de organizar tudo, convidar as pessoas que eu gosto e me distrair e eu a tratei dessa maneira.

_Eu precisava resolver isso._

Após alguns minutos pensando em como agir, decidi ir em busca de Rose, eu me desculparia com ela e depois poderia resolver com os outros convidados da festa. Eu olhei em volta quando entrei na casa, tentando encontrar Rose no meio dos convidados que tentavam agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não a encontrei.

\- Ela não desceu mais, parecia chateada - a voz de Sydney ao meu lado me surpreendeu, eu me virei a encontrando ali bebericando algo fumegante em uma xícara.

Ótimo, dessa forma pelo menos vou poder conversar com ela em particular.

\- Sei que não deve ser a melhor hora para fazer essa pergunta, mas você viu o Adrian? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo um pouco ansiosa - ele disse que viria, mas não chegou e ele estava meio estranho.

\- Não, desculpe - eu murmurei enquanto seguia em direção às escadas.

Eu subi os degraus apressado, ignorando os olhares curiosos que os convidados me lançavam. Cheguei a um corredor com diversas portas de ambos os lados, decidi seguir em direção à uma das portas que estava com as luzes acesas.

Rose estava deitada em uma cama em meio a um quarto de cores neutras e detalhes azuis. Eu bati com o nó dos dedos na porta aberta chamando sua atenção.

\- Dimitri... - ela se sentou desviando o olhar ao me ver.

\- Eu posso? - eu questionei um pouco incerto.

\- Claro, venha... - ela se afastou para que eu me acomodasse ao seu lado na cama.

Eu retirei os sapatos e me deitei no espaço fornecido por ela, passando a encarar o teto. Rose me observou por um momento antes de se deitar novamente. Permitimos que o silêncio dominasse o ambiente enquanto ambos colocávamos nossos pensamentos em ordem.

\- Me desculpe, Dimitri.. Eu não sabia que você ia se chatear - ela começou.

\- Eu que te devo desculpas - eu impedi que ela continuasse, me virando em sua direção - você só tentou fazer algo legal por mim e minha reação foi péssima, eu sinto muito mesmo.

\- Eu devia ter te contado - ela virou o rosto para me olhar - eu não poderia supor que você gostaria, não foi certo te pegar de surpresa daquela maneira.

Eu busquei sua mão em cima da cama, a envolvendo com a minha.

\- Na verdade, eu sou grato. Sabe, depois que passou a surpresa - eu suspirei acariciando o dorso de sua mão com meu polegar - você fez de tudo para me agradar e me deixar feliz, faz algum tempo que não tenho isso, por minha própria culpa.

Rose suspirou, se aproximando um pouco mais de mim. Nós voltamos a ficar em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

\- Agora que você sabe que a culpa foi sua, você pode aproveitar o cuidado das pessoas, sabe? - Rose comentou - não faz mal...

\- Eu acho que estou percebendo isso - eu ofereci um meio sorriso a ela.

Eu fiquei ali a observando por alguns segundos me sentindo feliz de estar ali ao seu lado, pouco a pouco a culpa me deixou enquanto eu observava seu belo rosto.

\- Eu tenho um presente para você - Rose sorriu se sentando na cama com um sorriso animado - eu espero ter acertado.

\- Rose, você não precisava ter se preocupado - eu me sentei enquanto ela pulava para o chão, indo animada até a comoda que ficava de frente para a cama.

\- Eu espero ter acertado - ela retirou um embrulho de lá, voltando até mim em seguida.

Rose subiu na cama, permanecendo de joelhos à minha frente antes de me estender o embrulho. Eu o aceitei, o abrindo com cuidado retirando um kit de pinceis dali. Um sorriso espontâneo surgiu em meus lábios com aquele gesto.

\- Como...

\- A Blanche disse que você gostava de pintar antes de conseguir o emprego no estúdio - ela comentou - pensei que talvez.. Você gostou?

\- Muito - eu a tranquilizei voltando a segurar sua mão.

\- Então... Você quer descer? tem uma festa lá embaixo e você é meio que uma parte importante da comemoração - ela propôs depois de um breve silencio.

\- Vamos - eu me levantei.

A festa foi mais agradável do que eu esperava, após conseguir desfazer o mal estar que havia se alojado no ambiente, todos passaram a se abrir mais. Sonya veio conversar comigo, para ter certeza de que eu estava realmente bem com a situação e me parabenizar. Rose realmente buscou conhecer todos os detalhes, desde meu sabor favorito de bolo até as musicas que eu mais gostava de ouvir e eu me sentia grato por aquilo. No fim, quando todos começaram a partir eu comecei a pensar em como poderia recompensa-la por tudo aquilo.

\- É seu aniversario, você não precisa me ajudar a limpar a bagunça - Rose se aproximou enquanto eu recolhia o lixo.

Todos haviam partido, com exceção de Lissa, Christian e Blanche que ficaram para nos ajudar. Lissa e Christian inclusive pareciam estar se dando muito bem.

\- Mas eu quero ajudar, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Rose se limitou a sorrir e me servir mais um pedaço de bolo, me estendendo o prato em seguida antes de se afastar.

\- Vejo que você conseguiu consertar as coisas - Blanche comentou se aproximando.

\- Sim, obrigado pelo conselho de antes, eu estava estragando tudo.

Minha sogra me observou com atenção, me ajudando a colocar a louça na lava louças.

\- Como você tem se sentido em relação à Rose, Dimitri? - ela soltou de maneira despretensiosa, atraindo minha atenção imediata.

\- Como?

\- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer - ela continuou naquele tom - vocês dois parecem próximos.

\- Blanche, não é o que você está pensando - eu cocei a garganta.

\- E porque não? Seria bom para você se fosse - ela se virou em minha direção abaixando a voz - você sabe que pode se abrir comigo, não sabe?

Eu olhei em volta, me sentindo desconfortável por ter aquela conversa tão próximo de Rose. Eu me limitei a seguir em direção à porta dos fundos, Blanche parece ter entendido o recado e me seguiu.

\- E então?

\- Blanche, eu não sei o que dizer - eu cocei a garganta - é uma situação estranha...

\- Você gosta dela? - Blanche questionou com naturalidade, cruzando os braços na tentativa de se esconder do frio.

\- É complicado - eu suspirei.

\- Você não precisa me esconder nada, Dimitri - ela me lançou um olhar enviesado - Você é como um filho para mim, eu quero sua felicidade.

\- Eu gosto dela, mas... Eu me sinto confuso em relação a meus sentimentos. Sonya disse que essa confusão pode ser por causa de medo e que eu tenho que enfrenta-lo, mas eu não sei.

\- Sobre o que exatamente você se sente confuso? Você parece ter certeza que gosta dela - Blanche questionou.

\- Eu tenho, de certa forma - eu franzi o cenho, na verdade, eu venho me sentido cada vez mais seguro em relação ao meu sentimento por Rose, mas aquela culpa por estar "superando" a perda de Tasha ainda estava ali, alojada em meu peito - mas... Eu não sei, eu não sei se esse sentimento é correto.

\- Dimitri, porque não seria? - ela questionou com sinceridade - você sofreu uma perda terrível, e finalmente está conseguindo refazer sua vida, em todos os aspectos.

\- Eu amava a Natasha - ouvi certo desespero em minha voz - eu sei disso, eu a amei como nunca amei ninguém antes, mas.. Se eu realmente me sentia dessa maneira, como eu posso começar a sentir algo tão forte por outra pessoa tão pouco tempo depois de perde-la? Como isso pode ser correto?

Eu senti o olhar amoroso de Blanche sobre mim enquanto absorvia o que havia acabado de contar. Ela segurou minhas mãos de maneira carinhosa, me incitando a olhar em seus olhos.

\- Dimitri, ninguém é sequer capaz de duvidar sobre seu sentimento por minha filha. Enquanto ela esteve ao seu lado, você a amou, cuidou dela em todos os aspectos, cuidou de realizar seus sonhos. Você a amou como ninguém. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa mais se sentir assim. Tasha partiu - ela acariciou minhas mãos antes de soltar uma delas e pousar em meu peito - ela se foi, mas você continua aqui e tem o direito de prosseguir com sua vida, tem o direito de voltar a amar, de voltar a viver.

\- Mas...

\- Ninguém te julgará por conta disso, Dimitri - ela me cortou - eu não te julgo e eu tenho certeza que minha filha também não julgaria. Ela estaria orgulhosa de você. Enquanto ela esteve aqui, a forma como você a amou foi completa. Mas agora você precisa deixa-la ir, você precisa pegar o seu coração de volta. Está na hora.

Foi então que ao ouvir aquelas palavras aconteceu algo que não acontecia há muito, muito tempo, algo que eu jamais permiti que alguém presenciasse.

\- Eu a amei - eu permiti que as lagrimas viessem a tona.

Blanche me abraçou, tentando me confortar enquanto eu escondia meu rosto em seu pescoço, me sentindo um garoto abandonado.

\- Sim, você a amou e agora é hora de seguir em frente, Dimka - ela suspirou com a voz embargada.

\- Eu tenho medo - acabei admitindo.

\- Nesse caso, eu concordo com sua terapeuta. Você precisa enfrentar seus medos. Tudo ficará bem e você não estará sozinho - ela se afastou secando minhas lagrimas enquanto olhava em meus olhos - você ficará bem, Dimitri.

Nós ficamos ali juntos até que eu me sentisse minimamente recomposto para entrar novamente. Blanche havia conseguido fazer com que eu admitisse todos meus anseios e eu de certa forma me sentia mais leve, talvez até pronto para uma nova conversa com Rose.

O som da campainha que passou a soar insistentemente chamou minha atenção quando estava entrando na casa.

\- Você fez o que!? - eu ouvir Rose elevar a voz com quem quer que estivesse na porta.

Eu segui até lá, encontrando Adrian parado na porta e ele de forma alguma parecia normal.

\- Adrian, me diz que você está brincando! - Rose respirou fundo enquanto caminhava até o carro do rapaz.

\- Mas eu não pude resistir, ela é incrível! - ele exclamou - mas meu pai me proibiu de entrar em casa enquanto estiver com ela, então já que eu não tinha comprado um presente ainda...

\- Presente? - eu fiz com que ele me notasse.

\- Dimitri! Eu trouxe seu presente, desculpe não ter vindo na festa, mas eu fui expulso de casa por ele - o rapaz gargalhou, fazendo Rose me lançar um olhar preocupado.

\- Adrian, aconteceu alguma coisa? - eu questionei me aproximando do carro tentando ver o que tinha ali dentro que prendera a total atenção de Rose.

\- Eu segui seu conselho Rose, levei syd na tal fazenda - ele explicou enquanto eu piscava atordoado sem acreditar em meus olhos - e eu encontrei meu hobby, mas acabei tendo que voltar à fazenda para comprar suprimentos e foi quando eu a conheci e não resisti. Não é o presente perfeito, Dimitri!?

Eu observei o filhote de alpaca acomodado no banco do carro nos olhando com curiosidade. Ele acabou de falar que isso é o meu presente de aniversário!?

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira - eu fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

Ele deu a volta, abrindo a porta e retirando o filhote dali o trazendo até mim. Eu não podia negar que era um belo animal, mas que merda eu vou fazer com uma alpaca!?

\- Adrian... - Rose parecia completamente sem palavras.

\- O nome é Wilson - ele declarou entregando o animal para mim.

Eu o peguei instintivamente, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Eu realmente ganhei uma alpaca?

\- Adrian, é uma fêmea - Rose franziu o cenho acariciando a cabeça de Wilson.

\- Então será a Wilson - ele gargalhou.

\- Adrian, eu não posso aceitar uma alpaca - eu tentei devolver.

\- E eu não posso voltar pra casa com ela, ou serei um sem teto com uma alpaca - ele deu de ombros antes de caminhar até o carro - além disso, foi um presente, Belikov. Você é obrigado a aceitar.

E então ele entrou no carro e partiu, me deixando ali, segurando Wilson, a alpaca ao lado de Rose que parecia tão perdida quanto eu.


	15. Décimo Quarto Passo - Decisão

_Perder quem amamos é morrer um pouco, mesmo que o coração insista em bater_

_**Cris Guerra** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A expressão embasbacada de Sonya refletia bem a de todos os outros presentes na reunião. Com exceção de Adrian, mas aquela situação era toda por culpa dele.

\- O que você disse que é isso mesmo? - Neil decidiu se manifestar.

\- Nossa nova mascote, Wilson - eu expliquei acariciando a cabeça dela.

\- Wilson? Não é uma fêmea? - Mia questionou.

\- Wilson é um bom nome, ela tem cara de Wilson - Adrian explicou com simplicidade.

\- Não tentem entender - Lissa gemeu - eu estou tentando fazer isso nos últimos dois dias e ainda não encontrei um sentido em toda essa situação.

No fim, eu havia decidido ficar com Wilson após perceber o quanto ela - por algum motivo que eu ainda desconhecia - era importante para Adrian. Eu consegui negociar com o rapaz e chegamos em um acordo razoável sobre a alpaca.

\- De onde você tirou essa alpaca, Dimitri? - Sonya questionou.

\- Foi meu presente de aniversário - Adrian declarou orgulhoso.

\- E você aceitou? - Mia me encarou perplexa.

\- Foi uma negociação - eu suspirei.

Adrian revirou os olhos se movendo desconfortável na cadeira, ele certamente não tinha ficado muito satisfeito com o desfecho de tudo. Eu estava decidido a devolver Wilson para a fazenda de Barbara, mas ao vê-lo tão apegado com a pequena alpaca, acabei propondo cuidar dela com a condição que ele procurasse um psiquiatra como Sonya havia sugerido semanas atrás.

\- Foi chantagem - ele murmurou.

\- Chantagem? - Sonya franziu o cenho.

\- Adrian aceitou se consultar com um psiquiatra - Lissa relatou - sabe, se Dimitri aceitasse cuidar da Wilson.

Aquilo parece ter atraído a atenção de Sonya, ela se endireitou na cadeira, mostrando todo seu interesse no assunto.

\- E isso funcionou? - Ela questionou.

\- Bem, sim - ele fez uma careta - eu consegui um cara... Ele disse que é possível que eu tenha transtorno de bipolaridade, e isso acaba aumentando um pouco minha impulsividade...

\- Impulsividade? Que tipo de impulsividade? - Mia nos olhou desconfiada.

\- O tipo que faz ele gastar quase cinco mil Dolares em uma alpaca só porque ela supostamente o ajudou a encontrar o hobby perfeito - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Então você encontrou um Hobby? - Sonya tentou mudar o foco.

\- Encontrei algo perfeito para mim - ele garantiu.

\- Nem tente descobrir, ele não quer contar - Lissa avisou.

\- Nós só sabemos que tem algo a ver com alpacas - eu completei.

E eu realmente espero que esse hobby não seja me transformar em um criador de alpacas.

\- Vamos Adrian, é bom falar - Mia provocou.

\- Se eu quisesse falar, não seria um segredo - Adrian murmurou.

\- Olive sempre dizia isso - Neil deu um sorriso fraco e saudoso.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Todos. Eu sabia quem era Olive de certa forma, mas creio que era a primeira vez que os outros o ouviam cita-la.

\- Quem é Olive? - Adrian questionou.

\- Ela... - ele foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, como se não tivesse percebido seu deslize até então.

\- É a esposa dele, certo, Neil? - eu o incentivei.

\- Sim, ela... era.. - ele piscou atordoado.

\- Você pode nos contar sobre a Olive, Neil? - Sonya incentivou o rapaz a se abrir.

Eu assisti todas as defesas dele se erguer a cada segundo, mas Adrian se adiantou.

\- Vamos Neil, você mesmo disse que falar faz bem. O Belikov também não queria no começo e tudo mais...

\- Como eu disse na época, essa demonstração sentimental que você tem tentado evitar, pode ser o que você precisa - Sonya deu sua cartada final.

Neil abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Acho que finalmente saberemos o que se passa por sua mente.

\- Olive era minha esposa - ele começou ainda de cabeça baixa - ela era linda, nós nos conhecemos em um cruzeiro e eu não consegui mais me afastar. Ela era perfeita em todos os aspectos.

\- Ela parece ser uma mulher incrível - Lissa sorriu.

\- Ela era... Ela conhecia meus piores defeitos e não se importava, sabe - ele soluçou - ela... ela era o amor da minha vida e de repente se foi.

\- O que aconteceu com ela, Neil? - Mia questionou com uma voz suave.

\- Eu a pedi em casamento um ano depois que nos conhecemos, a irmã dela pensava que estávamos fazendo uma loucura, mas foi a melhor coisa que fizemos - ele garantiu tentando ignorar as lagrimas que corriam por seu rosto.

\- Eu imagino que vocês tenham sido felizes - eu comentei, eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia, mas o que eu não conseguia entender era como ele conseguia ainda sorrir e estar disposto a ajudar a outras pessoas, sendo que passou pelo mesmo que eu.

Mia ofereceu uma caixa de lenços de papel para ele, segurando sua mão como forma de conforta-lo enquanto Sonya ouvia o relato com uma expressão solidaria.

\- Quando eu pensei que não poderíamos ser mais felizes, ela engravidou - ele respirou fundo - nós estávamos casados há dois anos e foi uma surpresa maravilhosa. Eu quis participar de cada detalhe, era meu menino que estava ali, sabe?

Eu engoli em seco. Ela perdeu o bebê? Morreu quando estava gravida? Foi um acidente? Ele se culpou tanto quanto eu?

\- Ele era um menino lindo - ele soluçou parecendo incapaz de prosseguir.

Mia voltou a segurar sua mão, tentando conforta-lo.

\- O que aconteceu, Neil? - Sonya questionou.

\- Eu queria participar de tudo - ele voltou a relatar - eu dizia para Olive que ela não precisava fazer tudo sozinha, eu estava ali. Não me importava de acordar de madrugada e trocar fraldas..

\- Mas ela não te ouviu? - Lissa suspirou.

\- Eu tive um dia agitado no serviço, e Declan estava doente - ele respirou fundo na tentativa de terminar com aquilo de uma vez - nós dois não dormíamos direito há algumas noites e estávamos exaustos.. Nós o fizemos dormir e decidimos aproveitar.

Eu não queria nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com aquela criança. Que tipo de doença ele teve?

\- Ele piorou? - Adrian externou meus pensamentos quando Neil guardou o silêncio.

\- Eu acordei com os gritos da Olive - Neil fechou os olhos com força - ele não estava respirando e...

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, fazendo um clima pesado cair sobre nós. Como ele consegue?

\- Neil, eu sinto muito - Sonya suspirou.

\- Ela acordou durante a noite para amamenta-lo, eu devia ter acordado com ela, mas estava tão cansado - ele voltou a relatar - ela dormiu com ele no colo... Ele tinha apenas três meses.

Eu pisquei atordoado com aquela informação, mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele voltou a falar, deixando o desespero transparecer por sua voz.

\- Não foi culpa dela, eu tentei faze-la enxergar isso após o enterro. Eu juro que tentei, mas ela não aceitava. Eu tentei convence-la a pedir ajuda, nós precisávamos superar aquilo juntos, eu estava do lado dela, mas...

\- Ela não superou - Sonya completou ao notar que ele não conseguiria.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, usando os lenços de papel que Mia continuava fornecendo a ele.

\- Eu a encontrei no banheiro quando voltei do trabalho - ele contou - eu tentei, mas não pude salva-la.

Aquele parecia ser o fim da historia. Se quando ele começou a relatar eu me sentia atordoado, agora eu não sabia o que sentir. _Como ele consegue?_

\- Eu fico feliz que você tenha compartilhado conosco, Neil - Sonya suspirou - nós todos estamos aqui para te apoiar e te ajudar a superar isso...

\- Vocês ajudam - ele sorriu apesar das lagrimas - eu não cometeria o mesmo erro que a Olive, eu...

\- Você fez o correto - ela garantiu.

\- Como você consegue? - Adrian franziu o cenho o encarando - Como você ainda sorri com tanta dor?

\- Adrian - Mia ralhou.

\- Bem, eu posso sorrir ou posso chorar - Neil respirou fundo antes de contemplar a todos com o olhar - eu escolho sorrir, vocês me ajudam. 

\- Você não faz ideia de como eu me sinto feliz em ouvir isso, Neil - Sonya declarou em meio a um sorriso - Na verdade, eu tenho me sentido dessa maneira ao acompanhar a evolução de todos vocês desde que começamos esse grupo.

Enquanto Sonya discursava sobre nosso desenvolvimento, eu só conseguia pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. As coisas que Blanche me falou, a história de Neil e agora Sonya falando sobre nossa evolução. Tudo aquilo me fez perceber tudo o que eu queria em minha vida e tudo o que eu estava perdendo.

Eu sabia o que eu precisava fazer, eu já vinha pensando nisso desde meu aniversário, quando comecei a trabalhar no presente de natal que daria para Rose. Eu sabia que era hora de agir, eu não poderia mais adiar.

\- Você quer falar algo, Dimitri? - Sonya questionou quando eu sinalizei, chamando sua atenção.

\- Sim, eu tomei uma decisão. E preciso de ajuda.


	16. Décimo Quinto Passo - Seguir em frente

_Aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam de verdade_

**_Harry Potter_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vire na próxima esquerda - eu instruí Adrian enquanto ele guiava sua Santafé pelas ruas da Filadélfia.

\- Estamos perto? - Mia questionou.

Após nossa conversa na reunião de ontem, eles decidiram me acompanhar para que eu pudesse colocar em prática minha decisão.

\- Sim, essa já é a rua de meu apartamento - eu avisei.

\- Você está realmente pronto para fazer isso, Dimitri? - Lissa parecia preocupada.

\- Eu estou pronto - eu garanti - eu preciso.

\- É um grande passo, Dimitri - Sonya sorriu me observando - Fico feliz de saber sobre sua decisão, não será fácil, mas estaremos aqui para te apoiar o tempo todo. 

Adrian estacionou o carro um pouco a frente da entrada de meu prédio e logo todos estávamos seguindo em direção ao meu apartamento.

Tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado e limpo ali, provavelmente Blanche contratou alguém para cuidar da limpeza do local. Uma sensação nostálgica tomou conta de mim enquanto caminhava por minha sala, inúmeras lembranças dos momentos que passei com Tasha ali me inundaram, trazendo lagrimas aos meus olhos, mas eu precisava seguir em frente.

\- Quando você estiver pronto, Dimitri. - Sonya segurou minha mão em um gesto de conforto.

\- Sim, eu apenas... Preciso de um tempo...

\- Claro. Nós esperaremos aqui. 

Segui até nosso quarto, absorvendo cada detalhe daquele lugar. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo que eu não entrava naquele lugar. Respirei fundo e fui até o armário, abrindo a porta e vendo as roupas de Tasha ainda perfeitamente organizadas.

Era difícil, mas eu precisava tomar aquela atitude.

Apanhei algumas malas no fundo do armário e comecei a retirar suas roupas dali, as dobrando com cuidado e guardando na primeira mala. As lembranças de minha esposa em cada uma daquelas roupas me assolavam, mas me mantive firme até que não coubesse nenhuma outra roupa ali. 

Era algo simples, e um precisava apenas fechar o zíper e pegar a outra mala. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Meus dedos permaneceram travados sobre o zíper enquanto milhares de pensamentos passavam por minha mente.

_O que estou fazendo? Eu não estou pronto para isso, faz tão pouco tempo e..._

Os dedos de alguém se fecharam sobre os meus, puxando o zíper e enfim fechando a mala. Eu ergui o olhar, encontrando Neil ao meu lado com uma expressão sóbria. 

\- É hora de seguir em frente, Dimitri - ele garantiu.

\- Nós vamos ter ajudar com o resto - A voz de Mia veio da porta.

Eu olhei naquela direção encontrando todo o grupo parado ali. Foi quando eu soube que conseguiria. Nós passamos as horas seguintes reunindo todos os pertences de Tasha para que eu enfim pudesse levar para a doação. 

Fui até o quarto, verificar se não tinha esquecido nada quando encontrei a caixa de joias de Tasha. Eu a abri, tocando cada joia, muitas haviam sido presentes meus. _O que eu faço com isso? Não posso doar ou vender!_

Minha atenção se prendeu em um anel de ouro branco e rubi. Eu o peguei, observando com cuidado cada detalhe.

_\- Sabe, eu fiquei feliz quando você quis vir a esse restaurante - Tasha comentou antes de bebericar um pouco de sua taça de vinho - eu amo esse lugar._

_\- Sim, eu sei. Por isso pensei que seria o lugar adequado - ofereci a ela um meio sorriso._

_\- Adequado para que? - Ela franziu o cenho, estreitando seus belos olhos azuis._

_\- Para te dizer o quanto eu te amo - Eu finalmente criei coragem para fazer o que estava planejando há algum tempo._

_\- O que você quer dizer?_

_Eu levei minha mão para o bolso interno do meu paleto, retirando a pequena caixa de veludo que eu tinha guardado ali. O olhar de Tasha que antes era curioso, se tornou surpreso quando eu coloquei a caixa sobre a mesa diante dela._

_\- Eu quero dizer que eu não quero passar nem mais um dia longe de você, quero que seu rosto seja a primeira coisa que eu veja ao acordar todas as manhãs - eu expliquei abrindo a caixa e expondo o anel de ouro branco. Ele era fino, cravejado de pequenos diamantes com uma gema de rubi no centro._

_Tasha me encarou boquiaberta por alguns segundos enquanto eu aguardava sua resposta com ansiedade. Nós estávamos nos dando bem, então ela aceitaria, certo?_

_\- Meu Deus Dimitri. Isso é sério? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior._

_\- Se você aceitar..._

_\- É claro que sim!_

Eu voltei a encarar aquele anel, agora em minha mão, sentindo as lagrimas queimarem meus olhos. Eu não poderia doar ou vender nada daquilo, mas eu sei a pessoa que merece ficar com aquela caixa de joias.

\- Terminou aqui, Belikov? - Adrian colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

\- Sim, eu só preciso passar em alguns lugares - eu tratei de limpar logo as lagrimas de meu rosto, me levantando da cama em seguida - Se vocês puderem me deixar lá enquanto vão até o exercito da salvação levar as roupas..

Eu apanhei discretamente o porta retrato que ficava no criado mudo e o coloquei embaixo da caixa, Adrian parecia não ter notado aquele gesto, para meu alivio.

\- Pensei que você fosse nos acompanhar - ele comentou.

\- Eu preciso dar isso a alguém - eu indiquei a caixa.

Aquela explicação parece ter sido o suficiente, nós descemos todas as malas e logo estávamos acomodados no carro, seguindo até o endereço de Blanche. Adrian me deixou lá antes de seguir com o grupo para o posto do exercito da salvação.

Eu toquei a campainha, esperando pacientemente que ela atendesse. Observei a rua coberta de neve antes de erguer meu rosto para o céu limpo.

\- Dimka? O que você faz aqui? - Ela parecia genuinamente surpresa ao abrir a porta e me encontrar.

\- Eu ouvi seu conselho - eu respirei fundo.

\- Conselho? Sobre Rose? Entre - ela abriu caminho para mim.

\- Não, eu preciso ir a outro lugar - eu neguei estendendo a caixa de joias para ela - eu vou seguir a minha vida, Blanche. E acho que Tasha gostaria que você tivesse isso.

Blanche abriu a caixa de joias, se emocionando ao vê-las. Ela passou a ponta dos dedos por ali antes de pegar o anel de noivado.

\- Dimitri...

\- Ela gostaria disso, Blanche. Por favor - eu pedi.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando a caixa e olhando para o porta retrato que ainda estava em minhas mãos.

\- E isso?

\- Isso é...

\- Não precisa explicar - ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso condescendente no rosto - fico feliz por sua decisão, Dimitri.

Um pequeno aceno de entendimento com a cabeça foi minha resposta antes de dar as costas e me afastar, a deixando para trás. Eu segui em direção ao norte, caminhei por cerca de quinze minutos até chegar ao cemitério da igreja St Peters, onde Natasha fora enterrada.

Eu observava meus pés se afundando na neve enquanto eu caminhava até o tumulo de minha mulher. Eu parei ali, olhando o céu aberto enquanto tomava coragem para cumprir meu objetivo.

\- Faz tempo que eu não apareço, não é? Sinto muito - eu suspirei antes de observar o porta retrato em minhas mãos, com uma foto nossa em nosso casamento - Eu deveria me sentir estupido por estar aqui falando sozinho, mas eu espero que você esteja me ouvindo de alguma maneira.

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, pensando em tudo que eu gostaria de lhe dizer.

\- Eu não sei por onde começar, mas... Eu queria que você soubesse que sinto sua falta. Eu passei todos esses meses com o coração partido desde que você se foi, mas de alguma forma, eu tenho conseguido continuar. E uma pessoa em especial contribuiu para isso - eu respirei fundo - Sua mãe diz que você ficaria feliz por isso, e eu espero que ela esteja certa. Eu te amei Tasha, eu te amei por todos os dias que estivemos juntos e mais um pouco, mas eu preciso seguir em frente.

Eu me abaixei, colocando o porta retrato sobre sua lápide.

\- Eu espero que você entenda, eu nunca vou te esquecer...

Eu me levantei lançando um último olhar para seu tumulo antes de dar alguns passos. Não tinha ido longe quando o primeiro floco de neve atingiu meu rosto, fazendo com que eu inclinasse minha cabeça para trás, vendo muitos outros começarem a cair.

**~~**~~**

\- Está tudo certo por ai? - Rose questionou enquanto eu picava os legumes para ajuda-la na ceia de natal, ela desossava um frango.

\- Sim chef - eu brinquei a observando de soslaio.

\- Você sumiu, pensei que desistiria de passar o natal comigo - ela comentou despreocupada.

\- Esses últimos dois dias eu estive envolvido com algumas coisas do grupo - eu expliquei deixando os legumes de lado e me virando em sua direção.

Rose estava bonita, mais do que isso, ela estava deslumbrante com um rabo de cavalo, shorts jeans - aproveitando a temperatura agradável que seu aquecedor proporcionava - e camiseta preta.

Eu me sentia atraído por ela, na verdade, fazia muito tempo que não me sentia tão atraído por uma pessoa.

\- Porque você está me olhando assim? - ela franziu o cenho enquanto recheava a ave.

\- Você está linda - eu dei de ombros.

\- O que? Dimitri, você andou bebendo? Eu estou uma bagunça - ela zombou voltando sua atenção para sua tarefa.

Foi quando decidi aproveitar o momento para esclarecer as coisas entre nós dois, logo Adrian e Lissa chegariam e talvez eu não tivesse nenhuma outra chance como essa.

Rose colocou a assadeira no forno e foi até a pia lavar as mãos, aproveitei seu momento de distração para me aproximar. Eu me posicionei exatamente atrás dela, fazendo com que ela esbarrasse em mim ao se virar, me obrigando a segura-la junto ao meu corpo.

\- Dimitri, o que você está fazendo? - ela piscou atordoada.

Não pude conter um sorriso ao observar a confusão em seu rosto. Eu me sentia incrível, me sentia livre. E eu queria compartilhar aquele sentimento com ela.

Levei uma mão até seu rosto, o acariciando. Rose piscou ainda sem entender o motivo de minha atitude, mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, eu a beijei. Ela não hesitou em corresponder o beijo, levando a mão até minha nuca, enquanto eu sentia meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

Eu gosto dela e estou livre para aproveitar aquele sentimento.

\- Dimitri, nós já conversamos sobre isso - ela ofegou ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Sim, e eu acho que está na hora de conversarmos outra vez - eu voltei a acariciar seu rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos, fixando seu olhar ao meu, antes de se desvencilhar de meu aperto.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Rose, eu tomei uma decisão - eu respirei fundo - eu amei minha esposa, e nunca vou esquece-la.

\- É natural, ela participou de muita coisa em sua vida e vocês foram felizes - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, me observando com cautela.

\- Sim, nós fomos. Eu demorei um pouco para conseguir colocar em ordem meus sentimentos - eu decidi explicar - como eu te disse, eu não me sentia no direito de me sentir minimamente feliz enquanto ela estava morta.

\- Dimitri..

\- Me deixa falar, por favor - eu a interrompi - Rose, quando eu cheguei a Cape May, eu estava quebrado. Eu havia me afastado de todos que eu conhecia e se importavam comigo, eu não saia mais, eu sequer estava disposto a conhecer pessoas novas. É claro que o grupo me ajudou muito, eu devo muito a todos eles, mas você... Rose, você não tinha obrigação nenhuma de se aproximar, ou ter paciência comigo com todas as minhas loucuras e mesmo assim você fez.

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior, claramente se segurando para não me interromper. Era importante que eu conseguisse finalmente dizer tudo o que estava dentro de mim.

\- Você viu mais em mim do que eu conseguia ver em mim mesmo, você de alguma forma conseguiu me mostrar toda a beleza que ainda existia no mundo - eu segurei sua mão - e nesses últimos dias eu finalmente consegui entender que Natasha gostaria que eu fosse feliz. Em nossa última conversa você disse que esperaria até que eu estivesse pronto para seguir em frente. Você falou sério?

\- É claro que sim...

\- Eu estou pronto, Rose - eu voltei a acariciar seu rosto- dessa vez eu sei que estou pronto.

\- Você está dizendo... - Rose parecia perplexa.

\- Estou dizendo que eu quero fazer tudo certo a partir de agora - eu ofereci um meio sorriso - eu quero te convidar para um encontro, nós podemos sair, jantar e podemos ver como ficamos a partir daí.

Eu esperei ansiosamente sua resposta, ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa, então ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um selinho carinhoso.

\- Nós podemos marcar algo, camarada...


	17. Último Passo - Abra os Olhos Para o Amor à Sua Volta

_Sua coragem me pergunta do que tenho medo, e o que eu sei sobre o amor._

_** Sara Groves ** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eu observei a pintura antes de embala-la. Em minha opinião, havia ficado perfeita, eu espero que Rose goste. Aquele era meu presente de natal para ela, mas acabei não entregando na data correta por conta da agitação que tomou conta do feriado.

Adrian não apareceu depois que seu pai teve uma viagem de última hora, deixando sua mãe sozinha. Lissa por outro lado decidiu convidar Christian para se juntar a nós e ele acabou hospedado em minha casa pelos últimos quatro dias, o que acabou me desnorteando um pouco. Eu nem sabia que os dois estavam se dando tão bem. Mas agora eu tinha minha chance, e não pretendia desperdiça-la.

Terminei de me arrumar, peguei o embrulho e um buque de lavandas antes de me dirigir à porta. Poucos minutos depois estava tocando a campainha da casa de Rose, aguardando com certa ansiedade que ela abrisse a porta.

\- Você chegou cedo, camarada - Rose abriu a porta sorrindo ao me ver.

Ela estava descalça e segurava uma escova de cabelos em uma mão, mas eu podia ver o quanto ela estava linda. Rose usava um vestido creme de mangas compridas um pouco acima do joelho todo bordado com flores da mesma cor, seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco bagunçado, e sua maquiagem como sempre era suave, apenas para realçar sua beleza natural.

\- Desculpe, pensei que nossa reserva era para as oito. Eu trouxe isso para você - eu lhe estendi o buque.

Rose aceitou o buque, levando as flores até o rosto para absorver seu perfume antes de sorrir.

\- Flores? Começamos bem, camarada - ela sorriu abrindo espaço para que eu entrasse - o que você planeja para o resto da noite?

\- Eu pensei em começarmos com o de sempre, sabe... Eu te trouxe flores, vou te levar em um bom restaurante, te dizer o quanto está linda, - eu caminhei despretensiosamente por sua sala enquanto Rose voltava a pentear os cabelos.

\- O que mais? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Então, nós pediremos sobremesa, caminharemos juntos para casa - eu prossegui - E quem sabe um beijo de boa noite...

Rose se esticou, capturando meus lábios em um beijo carinhoso. Seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus enquanto sua mão seguia até minha nuca, se embrenhando em meus cabelos. Corri minha mão livre por sua cintura, a prendendo junto ao meu corpo. Cedo demais, ela quebrou o beijo, se mantendo próxima à mim, eu encostei nossas testas, olhando em seus olhos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela levou sua mão até minha bochecha, secando a lagrima que correra de meu olho esquerdo.

\- Era pra esperar até o fim do encontro - eu avisei.

\- Foi só pra ter certeza que valeria à pena - ela piscou descendo o olhar para o embrulho em minhas mão - o que é isso?

Eu sorri me afastando o suficiente para estender o pacote para ela.

\- É o seu presente de natal, está um pouco atrasado, mas eu espero que você goste - ela apanhou de minha mão depois de deixar a escova em um aparador. Rose se ocupou em rasgar o papel que envolvia o quadro, observando boquiaberta a pintura. Desde meu aniversário eu tinha tomado minha decisão sobre o presente de Rose, eu a pintei deitada em meio a algumas flores, e tinha que admitir que o meu trabalho havia ficado perfeito.

\- Dimitri, ficou lindo - ela balbuciou.

\- Você gostou? - eu a contornei, parando diretamente atrás dela - Achei que alguém tão bela merecia mais do que apenas servir de ilustração para um livro de fantasia...

\- Livro de fantasia? - Ela se virou em minha direção com o cenho franzido.

Foi quando notei meu deslize. Eu nunca tinha revelado a ela que ela tinha sido minha inspiração para aquela série de ilustrações.

\- Bem, talvez seja possível que eu tenha te usado como inspiração para ilustrar uma princesa em um dos trabalhos do estúdio - eu esclareci sem graça.

Rose sorriu, parecendo sem palavras diante da informação.

\- Eu vou colocar um sapato e nós poderemos ir, assim você me conta essa história direito - ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de se afastar com o quadro em mãos - e eu preciso escolher um lugar para pendura-lo.

**~~**~~**

\- Eu sei que faz pouco tempo e eu não deveria ficar tão empolgada, mas Christian faz com que eu me sinta bem - Lissa relatou para todos após Sonya questionar sobre seu envolvimento com o sobrinho de Tasha - eu me sinto mais como eu mesma ao lado dele...

\- É natural que você se sinta dessa maneira, Lissa. E se esse rapaz realmente faz com que você se sinta assim, então você não deve ter medo de se envolver - ela garantiu.

\- Você não se importa, certo Dimitri? - Lissa perguntou timidamente.

\- É claro que ele não se importa - Adrian revirou os olhos enquanto dava algumas cenouras na boca de Wilson.

\- Christian é um bom rapaz - eu o ignorei - e parece corresponder seus sentimentos.

Lissa sorriu desviando o olhar. Os dois finalmente tinham assumido um relacionamento e no ultimo mês Christian havia se tornado um hóspede usual para os fins de semana. 

\- E quanto à você, Dimitri? - Sonya me observou - você não falou mais sobre você e Rose...

Já fazia pouco mais de um mês desde o nosso primeiro encontro, e Rose e eu estávamos nos dando bem. Quase todos os dias eu a buscava na confeitaria e nós fazíamos alguma coisa juntos, assistíamos filmes, levávamos os cachorros para passear ou saíamos juntos. Aos poucos nossa relação estava evoluindo e eu não me lembrava da última vez que fui tão feliz.

\- Nós estamos bem... 

\- E quando é que você vai parar de usar essa aliança? - Adrian a interrompeu - sabe, se você está namorando a garota, não é estranho sair de aliança por aí?

\- Dessa vez, eu preciso concordar com o Adrian - Mia suspirou - eu me sentiria desconfortável se estivesse no lugar da garota.

\- Vocês acham que é mesmo necessário? - Eu balbuciei observando o anel em meu dedo. Aquela aliança tinha muito significado, muita história, eu não poderia simplesmente me desfazer dela.

\- Será necessário quando você estiver pronto para isso, você está indo bem, não deve se precipitar - Sonya garantiu.

Apesar das palavras de Sonya, aquela situação ficou em minha mente, e o fato de Adrian ter me acompanhado na volta para casa, me dando varias sugestões sobre o que fazer com a aliança, e tagarelando sobre como Rose estava tendo paciência não me ajudou.

Eu me sentia mal por pensar que ela poderia estar chateada com aquela atitude minha e queria encontrar uma maneira de consertar isso. Acabei não indo busca-la por conta disso, eu precisava tirar um tempo para pensar, colocar a cabeça no lugar. No fim, fui caminhar na praia, tentando tomar uma decisão, parei de frente para o mar, observando as ondas se quebrarem mais adiante. Eu retirei a aliança de meu dedo, pensando no que fazer a seguir.

"Jogue-a no mar" Foi o que Adrian sugerira. Eu poderia fazer isso? Seria a coisa certa? Eu já me livrei de todas as coisas de Natasha, mas isso... Eu observei seu nome gravado no interior da aliança junto à data de nosso casamento. Será que para seguir em frente eu serei obrigado a tomar uma atitude tão drástica? 

\- Vamos Dimitri, não é o fim do mundo - eu murmurei em minha língua materna - Você está feliz, e sabe que ela é a razão disso...

Mas ainda não conseguia. Eu não poderia tomar aquela atitude, por mais que eu gostasse da Rose. Algumas lágrimas caíram em minha mão me fazendo enfim nota-las. Porque isso precisa ser tão difícil?

\- Dimitri? - a voz de Rose fez com que eu me virasse em sua direção, secando o rosto rapidamente.

O que ela está fazendo aqui? Como soube onde me encontrar? Eu pisquei atordoado enquanto ela vinha em minha direção com a expressão tranquila de sempre.

\- Rose... Como você..

Ela segurou a mão que eu tinha fechado em torno do anel, me obrigando a abri-la, como se soubesse exatamente o que iria encontrar ali.

\- Lissa nunca comenta nada sobre o que acontece nas reuniões... Ela diz que prefere manter tudo entre vocês e eu respeito isso - ela esticou a mão limpando meu rosto - mas hoje ela ficou preocupada com as coisas que o Adrian te falou...

\- Ahh, isso.. Rose.. - eu balbuciei tentando encontrar uma maneira de mudar de assunto. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu ainda não tinha superado ou não queria seguir em frente.

\- Dimitri, ela foi sua esposa - Rose me cortou olhando em meus olhos - foi alguém que você amou. É claro que você não deve apaga-la de sua vida, eu nunca pediria isso.

\- Mas isso não te incomoda? - eu desviei o olhar.

\- A aliança? Eu te falei, vou esperar até você estar pronto e quando isso acontecer, não quer dizer que você tenha que joga-la fora - ela explicou.

\- Mas Adrian...

Ela soltou minha mão enquanto eu ainda tentava compreender suas palavras, levando até sua nuca, tirando uma fina corrente de ouro que ela estava usando junto à corrente que prendia seu Nazar antes de coloca-la ao lado da aliança em minha mão. 

\- Quando você estiver pronto - ela garantiu.

Rose sorriu e deu alguns passos para trás, se afastando antes de se virar e começar a caminhar em direção à rua. Eu voltei a olhar a corrente e a aliança em minha mão, tomando minha decisão em seguida. Guardei ambas no bolso da calça antes de correr atrás de Rose.

Eu a alcancei quando estava quase em frente à minha casa, segurando sua mão e a puxando em minha direção apenas para beija-la. Eu sentia a urgência crescer em mim conforme Rose correspondia o beijo, naquele momento eu soube que estava pronto, eu poderia retirar a aliança. Eu a queria em minha vida, e a queria por completo. 

\- Você... - Rose suspirou se afastando um pouco ao quebrar o beijo

\- Obrigado - eu a cortei antes de depositar mais um rápido selinho em seus lábios.

\- Vamos, eu vou preparar o jantar - ela me puxou em direção à sua casa.

Nós dois cozinhamos em um clima leve, entre beijos e carícias roubadas. Rose estava terminando de colocar a louça na maquina enquanto eu a observava. Ela se endireitou e eu me aproximei, envolvendo sua cintura e beijando sua nuca, após tirar seu cabelo do caminho.

Ela suspirou inclinando o pescoço para me dar mais acesso àquela área. Desci meus lábios pela pele macia de seu pescoço, começando a deslizar a alça do vestido que ela usava por seu ombro sentindo o desejo tomar conta de mim. Rose e eu ainda não tínhamos chegado à esse ponto em nosso relacionamento, mas eu a queria, me sentia completamente apaixonado por ela e queria externar esse sentimento de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Ela se afastou apenas para se virar em minha direção, eu tentava controlar minha respiração ofegante enquanto Rose olhava em meus olhos, parecendo esquadrinhar o fundo de minha alma. Eu estava prestes a aceitar que fora rejeitado quando suas mãos correram até minha nuca, se embrenhando em meus cabelos e trazendo seu rosto para junto do meu.

Eu não queria mais me afastar dela, nem mesmo enquanto subíamos as escadas em direção ao quarto eu aceitava a distancia, acabando por fim a pegando no colo. Não demorou muito até que estivéssemos em sua cama, nos perdendo em cada beijo e carícia que trocávamos. 

Fiz aquilo sem pressa, apenas desfrutando aquela sensação sem igual que era estar com ela enquanto segurava suas mãos acima de sua cabeça. Nossos olhos permaneceram presos uns nos outros durante todo o tempo e muitas mensagem passaram entre nós naquele momento. Carinho. Confiança. Paixão.

A cada momento, eu sentia como se todas as minhas partes fossem finalmente coladas, eu me sentia completo novamente. Ela fazia com que eu me sentisse assim.

Rose se aninhou em meus braços quando terminamos, correndo a ponta dos dedos por algumas cicatrizes que ganhei no acidente, suspirando alto antes de erguer o rosto para olhar em meus olhos.

\- Eu estou feliz de ter te conhecido, Dimitri - ela sorriu - Você tornou tudo mais interessante desde que entrou em minha vida...

\- Eu? Rose, você sabe o que fez na minha vida? - eu não pude evitar de sorrir - Sabe, existem habilidades que só descobrimos quando a pessoa certa aparece, eu nunca imaginei que poderia superar o que aconteceu e você me mostrou que eu era capaz todos os dias.

Eu acariciei seu rosto antes de me sentar, me inclinando para beija-la.

\- Você me mostrou um lado da vida que eu desconhecia e me deu motivos para sorrir, mesmo com toda a dor - voltei a beija-la - dia após dia você me desafiou, sua coragem me perguntava do que eu tinha medo e me ajudava a seguir em frente. Você viu mais em mim do que eu era capaz de ver em mim...

Eu me calei quando Rose me beijou. Aquele beijo era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento, Rose me ajudou a viver novamente e a encontrar a beleza que existia no mundo e eu jamais poderia ser mais grato.


End file.
